Hogwarts Bound
by bunch1
Summary: Hitsugaya gets orders to go on a longterm undercover mission at Hogwarts to determine if Wizards pose a threat to the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The sound of pen scratching across paper filled the air inside the 10th division's captain's office. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his desk and plowed through the mountain of paperwork that came with being captain of the 10th. In front of his desk, sitting on the couch, his lieutenant was working on her own stack, albeit slowly. Hitsugaya was thankful that after the war she had sobered somewhat and now did about 20 percent of her work. Another hundred years of so and he would get her to do all of her work if he was lucky.

As he looked over another field report, this one from Berlin, he was relived to see that the hollow count was finally returning to prewar levels. He was brought out of his mussing by the presence of a black Hell Butterfly floating patiently before him. Placing the report to the side he raised his right hand index finger out for the butterfly to land on. The moment it did the message began to play in his head. _"Captain Hitsugaya, Head Captain Yamamoto request your presence in his office at your earliest convince. That is all."_ With that the butterfly flew back out the window.

Letting out a sigh he stood up and grabbed Hyorinmaru from his resting place against the wall and slung him over his back. The head captain was being polite and that was never a good sign. Matsumoto looked up from her paperwork as he made his way to door. "Where are you going captain?"

He stopped and turned to face his buxom lieutenant. "The head captain wants a meeting with me."

"When will you be back?" Hitsugaya could have sworn she sounded hopeful. Probably thinking she would be able to slip out without him around. No matter how far she came, she still loved her sake.

"I don't know. Don't forget to finish your paperwork Matsumoto." With that he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Arriving at the 1st Division compound he made his way towards the central complex that housed the headquarters of the division along with the Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting Halls. Once he arrived he saw the silvered haired lieutenant of Head Captain Yamamoto waiting for him.

Lieutenant Sasakibe bowed slightly before rising to look down on the short captain. "Head Captain Yamamoto is expecting you Captain Hitsugaya. Follow me." With that he turned and began to make his way down the halls of the building. A few minutes later and he was standing outside of a large set of double doors. Without a knock Sasakibe opened the door and gestured for Toshiro to step inside.

Moving into the office he took in his surroundings. Yamamoto's office was much larger than his own. Towering ceiling's and large sitting area off to the side caught his attention. But the real perk to this office was the view. There were only three walls in the office, the forth opened onto a balcony with red pillars holding up the overhanging roof. There, Yamamoto stood looking over the Seireitei with his back to him.

Hitsugaya stood there silent wondering if the old man had fallen asleep again as he was know to do on occasion. He was also aware that Sasakibe was no longer there. Finally Yamamoto's deep voice sounded in the room. "Captain Hitsugaya, I'm glad to see you made it." The head captain turned then and Toshiro just stood there looking at the old man. Then he gestured to Hitsugaya to come forward to join him on the balcony.

Hitsugaya was nerves now, this was a side of the head captain he had never seen before. They stood there in silence for several minutes before the tension in his body forced him to break the silence. "Why did you call me here Head Captain Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto said nothing for a minute before he began. "Tell me captain, what do you remember of your life before you died." Toshiro's eyes widened as he looked at the old captain. What did that have to do with anything, but that was as good as an order.

"Vague memories sir. I died over 80 years ago." He looked at the head captain but saw no change so continued. "Mostly its just images in a dream, names and faces of my old family…I do remember dieing in a fire when I was 10 through." He shook his head to get rid of the memories that came to mind when he thought of his fiery death. "Why do you ask?"

Again Yamamoto avoided the question by asking one of his own. "Do you know what your parents did for a living Captain Hitsugaya?"

This was getting annoying for the young captain. Sighing he thought for a moment trying to find some memory of what they did. Nothing came to mind. "I don't know Head Captain, they never told me." Deciding to wait and see if the oldest captain in the Soul Society was going to explain what was going on he kept silent.

Yamamoto just stood there looking out at the vast expanse of the Seireitei without saying anything. Finally after about 5 minutes he spoke without moving. "Captain Hitsugaya, did you know that your parents where wizard and witch?"

Looking at him quizzically for a moment, Toshiro spoke. "That's what this is about Head Captain." His voice showing his frustration at this discussion. Hitsugaya could not help feeling his time better spent doing paperwork then talking about his parents being magical.

"Tell me Captain Hitsugaya, have you ever looked into your family?" Yamamoto finally turned to face the much younger captain.

Toshiro was starting to get angry with this line of questioning, still he presented his normal cold façade. "No." It was a simple a true statement even if it sounded strained.

"Why not?"

"That is a personal matter, Head Captain."

"But you have studied the Wizarding World have you not Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro knew the old captain had to have a point, but he was dammed if he could see it. "Of course I have Head Captain. It is required study at the academy and necessary as Europe falls into the 10th Division's area of responsibility. Europe is full of wizards."

"Yes it is. Then you know what happens when wizards die."

"Of course, they come to the Soul Society just like everyone else. Through they lose there ability to perform magic after they die. Some request permission to remain in there world, but that requires the approval of the Central 46 and complex kido to prevent them becoming or attracting hallows." This conversation was making no sense to the white harried captain as he stood there waiting for some clue as to where this talk was taking them.

Suddenly he felt a disgustingly familiar reiatsu behind him. The sound of the high pitch voice that followed it confirmed who it was. "That's what we all thought, but it no longer seems to be the case." Toshiro turned around and saw the painted face of one Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi standing there with a wild grin on his face. His face then frowned as he continued, "You see, I was so bored after I finished my experiments on the arrancar we captured I needed something to do." His feral grin returned in all its glory as he continued, "I remembered then that there were several Soul Reapers that gave my machines such vary strange readings in the past and decide to look into it. Imagine my surprise when I discover the only thing they had in common was that they were all born wizards and witches." The whole time he was talking his smile seemed to get bigger and wilder, all the while he approached the two figures standing on the balcony.

"You see, there is only a small number of wizards that have the capabilities to become Soul Reapers, so we have only a limited pool from witch to gather data. Of these, most have been unremarkable. They had lost there magic and so they were no longer considered wizards. You see, with out there wands there magic is near useless and there are no magical creatures to help build wands in the Soul Society, so we received no reports from the Rukongai about wizards. As such we assumed that they all lost the ability." At this he paused and the look he sent Toshiro made his stomach turn. He was sure now where this conversation was going and knew that Kurotsuchi wanted to run test on him. Still he waited, and preyed that he was wrong.

Kurotsuchi smiled, clearly enjoying lecturing not only the head captain but the so called "boy genius" that bothered him like no one else. "I, of course, looked into this further and after 3 months of exhaustive research, I found there is one way to retain ones magic." He paused to let that sink in before he resumed, "The only way for a soul to keep its magic is die while it is still forming. That is to say, between the ages of 8 and 13. Of course only a fraction of a percent of these actually keep there magic." His smile got wider as he looked at the white harried captain.

"Following this discovery I went about creating a way to confirm this of course." Following that he pulled a handheld machine from his robes. It was hard to tell how it worked but he could see a screen and a clear tube before he retuned his focus to the strange captain. "Now we need only confirm my hypothesis about you, captain of Division 10."

Without further words he reached out and grabbed Hitsugaya's left arm into a viselike grip preventing him from getting away. Before Toshiro could react he felt the machine press against his arm and something shot into his arm. Clenching his teeth he looked at the head captain only to find him standing there completely calm, meaning he knew this would happen, thus it was authorized. Which, unfortunately, meant he could not kill the annoying captain at the moment.

Looking back at the machine he ignored Hyorinmaru's rumbling to attack the scientist and instead watched as quite a bit of blood was being pumped into the tube on top. Finally he pulled it from his arm and Toshiro looked at the end that had extracted the blood to see it looked more like a spear tip than a needle. Looking back at his arm he saw he was still bleeding freely as Kurotsuchi was smiling as he played with the knobs and dials on his toy.

Placing his right hand on his injury he began the healing kido as he ignored the crazy captain by his side.

A shout of pure glee made him look up to meet Kurotsuchi's eyes. "Ha, I was right."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, calm yourself." The voice of the head captain filled the office despite the low volume he used. His words had the desired effect of sobering the eccentric captain. "I take it Captain Hitsugaya has retained his magic."

Though Mayuri had reigned in his emotions he still had a gleam in his eyes. "Yes, Head Captain."

"Vary well. There are no other candidates then the ones you reported earlier Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"No, sir."

"Vary well then. You are dismissed Captain Kurotsuchi." Toshiro watched as the mad scientist gave a curt nod before turning and walking out of the office following Sasakibe.

When he was sure they were alone Toshiro lowered his hand from the now healed arm and wiped the blood onto his pants before he looked at the head captain. "Candidates for what Head Captain? What is this about?" He was trying to figure out what the gain was for knowing he had magic, it did not affect his job an any way.

The head captain again ignored him and made his way toward his desk. After sitting down he gestured Hitsugaya to do the same. Settling down across from the old captain Hitsugaya waited for him to speak. "The candidates I was referring to are the ones who have shown to be magical. There were only 3 of you in the entire Soul Society. One is a Soul Reaper just out of the academy, the other was a 300 year veteran, however she was killed in the living world 2 weeks ago. As such you are the most qualified for this mission."

"What mission, sir?"

"You are to gather information on the wizarding world."

"Sir, we already have plenty of information."

Yamamoto's face did not change, which was unusual for him as Hitsugaya was challenging his decision. His voice was normal as he spoke, "We have observation's from Soul Reapers and accounts from former wizards Captain Hitsugaya. Your mission is to gain practical knowledge and determine whether or not they could pose a threat in the future like the Quincy and Bount's."

Toshiro understood now, through he still was reluctant. "And if they do pose a threat?"

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment before continuing, "We will not move against them as long as they do not threaten us or the balance Captain Hitsugaya. But if they do we must know how to deal with them. The danger they pose is unknown, that is why we can not trust this mission to a new recruit."

Hitsugaya resigned himself to the fact that he was being sent no matter what he said. "How am I suppose to gain practical knowledge Head Captain?"

Toshiro could swear he saw the old man actually smile before he spoke. "You will learn like everyone else Captain Hitsugaya. You will have to go to school." The sound of his mirth was unmistakable to young man's ears.

A sense of dread fill Toshiro's body as he sat there thinking of what he was told. Finally finding his voice again he spoke, "How long is this mission going to take head captain?"

The smile never left that old battered face as he answered the question. "The actual schooling will take 7 years, however you will need a believable cover. Since they start school at the age of 11, or after the 5th grade, you will be attending a living world elementary school for a year. Hopefully, the wizards will take notice of you."

Toshiro was speechless. An eight year mission was unheard of, especially for a captain. Not to mention they wanted him to play the role of a elementary school student. It took him several minutes to regain his voice. Looking at the smirking head captain he began to protest. "Sir, with all due respect, we are already short three captains. Should we really reduce are strength even further? Not to mention what will happen to my division if I leave it in Lieutenant Matsumoto's hands for eight years!" He was near panic through he would never admit it.

Yamamoto just kept on smiling at the panicking captain before raising a hand to calm him down. "Captain, this is an opportunity that we have never had before. Surely you can see the need to be prepared for the future."

"Yes, Head Captain." Hitsugaya grudgingly admitted that was true.

"As for your lieutenant, you should show more confidence in your subordinates. If she is not up to the job she will be replaced." Hitsugaya just sat there for more then ten minutes as he digested what he had been told. At least he was getting out of the office.

"When do I leave Head Captain?"

Finally the head captain removed the smile from his face, "You have two months before you leave for living world. You will arrive during the summer break."

"And where exactly will I be going?"

"Since Europe falls under the jurisdiction of the 10th Division you will be going there. There are three major schools of wizardry in Europe. However, since the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is dominated by females and the Durmstrang Institute would require you to prove that you are not muggle born, that leaves only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such you will be sent to England. Any other question's Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment before responding. "Not at the moment Head Captain Yamamoto."

"Vary well then." Yamamoto picked up a thick folder that sat on the side of the desk and handed it over to the young captain. "This folder contains the details for the mission Captain Hitsugaya. You have two months to prepare for this mission, use them well. Dismissed."

As Hitsugaya nodded his head and left he was once again greeted by Lieutenant Sasakibe who led him out of the building. At the gates of the compound Sasakibe halted and turned to face the short captain. "Captain Hitsugaya, I know of your mission and would like to offer my services."

Hitsugaya looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Your services?"

"Yes sir, I have spent a great deal of time studying Western culture, England specifically and I believe I may be able to help prepare you for the cultural differences."

Hitsugaya understood now, it was well know that Sasakibe was devoted to western culture to the point that it was the only thing he disagreed with the head captain on. He could be useful. "I'll keep that in mind lieutenant." With that said he continued out the gate and back toward his own office. He had a lot of details to work out before he left his division for eight years.

* * *

I aplogize if you found this chapter slow, but I wanted to make it belivable that Hitsugaya would go to Hogwarts. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Hitsugaya was waiting in the central courtyard of the 10th Division for the Senkaimon to be opened. Part of him was dreading this mission, but there was also a part looking forward to the chance to learn something totally different from what he knew. However, to get there he would have to put up with the mind numbing task of going to a human elementary school for an entire year. Shaking his head he focused on the door that was forming before him.

Soon the Senkaimon that would take him to England was opened and the black Hell Butterfly that would guide him was hovering over his head. Time to say the final goodbye before he left. Turning to see the somber face of his blond harried lieutenant, "Matsumoto, I leave the command of the 10th Division in your hands until further notice. Take care of them."

Rangiku gave a nod of her head before she responded, "You can count on me captain."

"I know." Hitsugaya closed his eyes for a moment before opening his teal eyes to look at her. "You've never failed me before." Letting out a sigh he turned toward the gate to living world, preparing to go through.

However, before he could take a step he heard a shout behind him. "Captain!" That was followed by the feeling of being enveloped in Matsumoto's ample cleavage while her arms encircled him pulling him into a death hug. At least he was facing away from her, preventing the threat of suffocating in her breast. Normally he would demand his freedom and squirm like mad, but considering this may well be the last time he saw her for years he decided to let her get it out of her system.

Matsumoto didn't say anything as she hugged him, but Toshiro could hear her sniffling behind him. After about 10 minutes of this silent goodbye she finally released her superior. Toshiro turned to look at her and saw the moisture in her blue eyes as she forced a smile onto her face. "Be careful captain. We'll be thinking of you."

"Goodbye Matsumoto." Toshiro smirked as he turned to the door. "Don't drink the Seireitei dry while I'm gone." With that he steeped into the Senkaimon.

Emerging from the gate Toshiro stopped to take in his surroundings. He was standing in a bit of a run down ally somewhere in southern England. As the light of the Senkaimon faded behind him he heard a voice call out, "Hey, Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and thanked god that he had taken Lieutenant Sasakibe up on his cultural classes, otherwise he would be tempted to kill anyone who used his given name so casually. Turning he saw the man who would be his contact throughout this mission. Standing there in front of a small store, waving his fan, stood the one and only Kisuke Urahara, wearing the same outfit he had in Karakura Town. Through here he knew it would stand out more, he doubted the crazy shopkeeper would care.

Letting out a sigh he made his way toward the former captain of the 12th and wondered if insanity was required for that particular post. Taking in the shop behind the blond harried man he noticed it too seemed to have moved from Karakura without alteration except that now all the sign's were in English. "Welcome Captain Hitsugaya to our humble abode." Toshiro looked at the grinning merchant and wondered if he would still be sane after a year living with Urahara and going to elementary school.

Suddenly a black cat came rushing out the open door and leapt into the young captain's arms. Catching the creature on instinct he looked down to see golden eyes looking back at him. "I think she likes you Toshiro, you can have her if you want." The tone Urahara was using was certainly suggestive. Looking again at the cat held silently in his arms he realized just what he was truly holding.

His deep voice sounded less then amused when he responded, "I don't think Shihoin would appreciate that Urahara."

The cat in his arms looked at him before she responded. "You certainly are smart Toshiro. But you forget, in England it is common practice to use first names."

Hitsugaya was startled by the sound of her voice. It was usually described as deep and masculine while she was in cat form, but now it sounded like her natural voice. Seeming to read his mind Yoruichi addressed him again. "Well, it would be strange for your female cat to have a male voice wouldn't it Toshiro?"

A tick mark appeared on his head as he scowled at the cat. "I don't recall that being part of the plan."

Urahara chimed in then, no doubt a grin hidden behind his fan, "A wise man once said, 'No plan survives contact with the enemy' or something like that. Now step inside and I'll show you to your gigai." With that he stepped aside and swept his arm toward the door indicating Toshiro go inside.

Deciding to ignore the enemy comment, at least for the moment, Hitsugaya headed for the door. Though as he made his way inside he noticed it was unusually silent for a Urhara store. Looking over the shelves of sweets that lined the entryway he spoke up, "Where is everybody else?"

Walking in behind the captain the store owner just waved it off as nothing, "I could not leave Ichigo and the others in Karakura unsupervised Toshiro. So I left Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, and Ririn behind to mind the store. Of course I did bring Kurodo and Noba with me to help out with this branch." As if on cue the two mod souls appeared in there gigai's. At least they had changed there clothes to more normal everyday where, kaki pants and t-shirts.

Kurodo gave him a smile before greeting him in a loud voice. "Hello Captain. It's been to long. It truly is a joy to see you again." Standing next to him Noba just gave him a nod in greeting.

"Anyway, if you'll follow me Toshiro, I will take you to your gigai." With that he led Toshiro toward one of the back rooms. It was always a little unsettling to see a lifeless body that looked just like him laying on the floor. Shaking the feeling he advanced to the lifeless body.

Remembering that this was Urahara who made the gigai gave him pause. Looking back he addressed the man by the door. "Is there anything I need to know about this gigai Kisuke?" Hitsugaya complimented himself on remembering to use his first name, no matter how unnatural it felt.

Smiling, he waved the fan at Toshiro, "Oh, there may be a few. It was custom made for you of course." Putting away his fan he continued. "It has all of the requirements you asked for plus some. You will be able to remain inside of it indefinitely without the risk of over synchronization or the need for maintenance. It has all the working parts of a living body, so there should be no issues there for you if they check. However, it will not age, so you will have to think of something to explain it."

"I suppose I'll just say its magic." Toshiro responded while looking at his own lifeless face.

Stroking his chin Kisuke looked at him, "That could work I suppose." Dropping his hand to his side he continued, "Any way, it should fit you like a second skin after a month or two."

"A month or two?"

"Well, your soul will have to adjust. But a month or so should be all you need. Besides that, it will help contain and mask your reiatsu while your not actively using it. And after a bit of training you should be able to perform normally within it. That is to say, you will have your normal strength, endurance, flash step, and kido capabilities as you do now. Through you may find that these task will consume more of your energy."

Toshiro simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Is there any thing else?"

"Only that the Head Captain wanted me to remind you that once you enter the gigai you are not to leave it for anything unless you feel you will die if you don't."

Toshiro just nodded his head at the smiling salesmen and stepped up to his gigai. Laying down on top of it, his soul slowly drifted into his new body until there was only one white harried boy in the room. Sitting up he tested his reflexes and found they were similar to the one he wore in early stages of the war. He truly hoped that it would get better with time, otherwise this was going to be a tiresome eight years.

Getting up off the ground Hitsugaya looked at the two souls by the door. "We have a few more details to go over Urahara."

"Of course. If you'll come with me we can discuss this over tea." He then proceeded to lead them toward a small table in one of the back rooms of the store. Sitting around the low table he looked toward his guest. Yoruichi jumped up onto the table and laid down along the edge, while the two men sat opposite each other.

No one said anything until after Noba had brought in and served the tea and departed. Toshiro set the cup down after taking a sip, "Do you have all of the paperwork ready Kisuke?"

"Of course I do. Through are you sure you want to leave so much of your past blank?" Urahara gave him a questioningly look.

"Yes. Hopefully they will not delve into my past. However, if they do, it would be best to not have a contradiction. After all, there are probably still some Hitsugaya's alive in the wizarding world."

Yoruichi decided to speak up, "And if they link you to your former life?"

Letting out a sigh he faced the black cat, "Hopefully they will have a theory that does not involved my death. If not, I'll just have to think of one myself. In any event, the best lies are half truths. As such this background will be the easiest to remember and work with if I have to change it on the go."

Giving a dramatic sigh Urahara leaned back and began to fan himself. "If you insist. I'll file the paperwork tomorrow then. I'll be your legal guardian in public after tomorrow. Then I'll get you enrolled in school and finalize a few more details and then it will be up to you." Urahara finished sitting back up.

He then reached into his left sleeve and pulled something out. "Catch." With that he tossed the item at Toshiro. He deftly caught it out of the air and looked at it. Raising an eyebrow he turned the item over in his hand before looking up to see the blond was hidden behind his fan again.

"This is not part of the plan Urahara." Toshiro was aware that it was pointless to argue with the former captain, but he always was a little stubborn.

With that, Yoruichi stood up and looked at him, "No it wasn't. But your going into a potential dangerous situation with people of unknown power. We all know there is no way to communicate with the Soul Society once you enter an area of high magic. If you are discovered, there is no way to know what they will do. If you get in trouble the best option is to have backup on site. And I am the only one that will be able to get in the castle without a problem. That is, of course, assuming you get in."

Hitsugaya acknowledged that much, but still was reluctant to force anyone else onto such a long-term mission at a school. Thus he tried again to dissuaded her. "You want to be my pet Yoruichi." He hoped the proud noble would balk at the idea and give up, unfortunately it didn't work.

"I don't think that wizards call them pets Toshiro. I believe they call them magical familiar's. They are more like partners who protect and serve there masters, not unlike a zanpakuto spirit really." Of course Urahara had to speak up in favor of this.

Hyorinmaru rumbled in the back of his mind at the challenge that someone else could take his place. Hitsugaya remained calm in a attempt to calm the angry spirit. After a few minutes the dragon grew quiet and returned to his normal place in his master's soul.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he looked back at the collar in his hand. It had his name engraved on the back and Yoruichi's across the front of the smooth and simple black surface. "Won't the collar choke her if she transforms with it on?"

Laughing a little Urahara responded, "It's not a store bought collar Toshiro. I made this specially for this purpose. It will adjust to fit her neck, no matter her form. I should tell you there is another effect of the collar."

"And that would be?" Hitsugaya looked intently at the inventor sitting across from him.

"Magical familiar's develop a special bond with there master's. To help fulfill her role convincingly Yoruichi asked me to help with this bonding. As such, when you place the collar on her you will begin to form a bond with each other. Through I am not quite sure what that bond will be. This is as new to me as it is to you. It should help emulate a friendship, or at least a partnership with you in the lead."

Leaning back his face returned to his casual expression. "So we are all agreed to it then?"

The cat on the table and turned to face him. "Go ahead Toshiro, I don't bite." The mirth of her voice taunting him. Sighing again he reached out and clasped the collar around her slender neck.

"Remember Toshiro, don't take off the collar until after the mission is finished." Clasping his hands together he continued with a wide grin, "On a lighter note, lets get you settled." With that he leapt to his feet and lead Hitsugaya out of the room and back into the hallway. And so the first stage of the mission began.

* * *

Hitsugaya pulled at his tie as he waited for the bell to ring. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and watched the other students chatting wildly amongst themselves as they to waited with uninhibited enthusiasm. Suddenly the bell tolled and with a shout the student body rushed the door for the final time, as they departed for summer vacation.

Shaking his head at there childish antics Toshiro looked around the room preparing to leave. "Something wrong Toshiro?" The voice of his teacher caught his attention, forcing him to look up. "Most students can't wait to leave at the end of the year."

Hitsugaya just shook his head as he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I'm fine sir. Just didn't want to be trampled."

The small joke seamed to satisfy his teacher. "If you say so. Have a good summer Toshiro." With a nod of his head Hitsugaya walked out of the room and began to head back to the shop.

While the actual learning had been mind numbingly easy, the true value of the school was the cultural immersion. The first few months had been torture. Despite his gigai containing his reiatsu, he had still frozen over the school room more then once as he became frustrated and angry early in the mission. When asked, Urahara simply told him that his gigai only contained his reiastu, not his magic. Now through, those incidents were few and far between, and much less grand. He was also able to blend in better due to his time in the school.

Turning the corner he saw his "home" and began to make his way to the door. Entering the deserted store he was greeted with a nod from Noba, who was minding the store. Sighing, he headed back towards his room to drop his bag and get out of his uniform.

As he entered his room he saw the small form of Yoruichi laying on his bed. When he entered and closed the door she looked up at him, "I see your back Toshiro." That said, she stood up and leapt from the bed as he dropped his bag at its foot.

"Yes, now we wait and see if this was all for nothing." Having said that he walked over toward his dresser and opened a drawer.

"You need to have some faith Toshiro. If nothing else, consider this a vacation."

Hitsugaya smiled as he rubbed the black material between his fingers. "Honestly, I would rather be working on paperwork for 12 hours a day then spend 8 hours locked in a room of juveniles learning things I mastered decades ago." He then pulled out a Soul Reaper uniform from the drawer and placed it on the bed.

"You need to lighten up." Toshiro just ignored her and pulled his tie off and tossed it on the bed. "In any event, we'll know in the next couple of months if they noticed you."

Unbuttoning his shirt he looked at the cat, "And if they don't?"

"You'll go back to your boring desk job I presume." The former captain tilted her head as she watched him toss his shirt on the bed.

"If I'm lucky. More likely with the way the Head Captain was, I will bounce around from country to country till a school accepts me." Letting out a sigh he kicked his shoes off. "He really wants that information." He would admit to himself, if no one else, he was still a little homesick. He had no contact with his division or any soul reaper in general. And Urahara and the others only told him that things were going fine.

It was an adjustment period he told himself. He was adapting, a few months ago it had been at its worst. He was almost over it anyway. The room was quiet as he finished dressing and headed for the door. He headed down stairs and headed toward the trap door. Lifting it he jumped in.

Landing with a cloud of dust he surveyed the vast underground training area that popped up wherever Urahara went. Its dry, desert like appearance was not his natural environment, but that just made it more challenging. He turned his head and his teal eyes traced the ladder up to the small hole, high over his head in the domed roof. He always wondered how the room emulated the sky at noon complete with clouds, but never bothered to ask the one who created it.

He was aware of Yoruichi's arrival behind him, through he did not turn. As he made his way toward the center of the vast room he saw the black cat trot by him towards a rock outcropping with a pile of clothes neatly folded waiting in front of it. Ignoring this daily routine he arrived at his destination and waited. Soon he was joined by the former commander of the stealth force in her true form, albeit in a gigai, dressed in a stealth force uniform. He looked at her as she stood there, her long purple hair in a pony tail and her collar around her neck. She rested a hand on her hip as she smiled at him, "Ready to begin?" The amusement clear in her voice.

His mind focused on what was to come, he responded to the smirking women before him with his own glare. "Of course."

Yoruichi's smile just got wider. "Alright then," she disappeared from sight only to appear behind the white harried captain and place her hand on his shoulder, "Tag, your it." With that she was gone with the captain of the tenth division hot on her heels.

* * *

The soft glow of the healing kido faded to nothing as Urahara lowered his hands and stood up. "Well that should fix you up Toshiro. Of course you know you'll be sore for the rest of the day, and most likely tomorrow." Toshiro just gave the man a nod to acknowledge what he said before pushing himself up.

Hitsugaya's right hand moved to cover his ribs as he felt where the breaks had been, they were now mended. He was used to the pain, it came with training with a master of hand to hand combat. He looked over a his grinning instructor to see her leaning against a dead tree. "Your getting better Toshiro."

He dropped his arm to his side, "Still not good enough to beat you."

She just smiled at him, "No. That will probably take you a few more decades at least. Maybe centuries." She pushed off the tree and began to walk toward him, "Still, you have come far considering your skill a year ago when you came here." She looked at the small captain before her, "That's enough training today. Lets go get something to eat."

"Go on without me, I have a few matters that need attending." With that Kisuke headed for the ladder to take him back upstairs. There was a puff of smoke suddenly and where once a beautiful women was standing, now there was nothing but a pile of clothes with a cat at the center.

Toshiro sighed as he folded her clothes into a neat pile and set them aside for latter. Then he headed for the ladder himself. Yoruichi leapt upon his shoulder as he began to climb the ladder.

Once back in the store he headed for his room to change. Soon he returned in black gym shorts and a simple blue t-shirt. Lunch was a quite affair. Hitsugaya spent most of it reflecting on his training. Six days of training a week for nearly a year had seen a great deal of improvement in his weakest areas. Kisuke provided kido lessons twice a week and Yoruichi sparred with him to improve his unarmed combat skill. Through she seemed to take the most joy in the two days they spent playing tag to increase his speed and endurance, spending most of the game laughing at him. Still, he was determined to learn as much as he could while he had access to these masters in there field.

After finishing his meal he had nothing to do. Deciding that anything was better then just sitting around all day, he decided he may as well go for a run. Toshiro pulled on his running shoes and made his way out of the shop, Yoruichi at his heels. As he jogged out onto the main street he noticed a tabby cat sitting stiffly at the corner, seeming to watch him. Ignoring it, he continued on his way.

Two hours later at he rounded the corner towards the shop he noticed that the cat had moved less then ten feet. Again, he felt like he was being watched. Turning his head he continued his jog back toward his "home". The next couple of hours passed uneventfully as Hitsugaya spent the afternoon helping Noba cleanup the store.

It was just past 7 p.m. and Noba was outside preparing to close the shop when a women in a pointy hat stepped out of the shadows. He turned to look at the women, "I'm sorry, but were closed."

"That's alright. I came to talk to a Mr. Urahara, is he in?"

* * *

I'm not sure if I got Urahara and Yoruichi right. They switch between serious and carefree so easily its hard to decide what they would do or how they would act. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Noba looked over the women standing before him, "Yes, wait here." Noba turned back into the shop and walked towards the back. Sliding the door open to the dining area he saw the rest of the residents waiting for him to eat. "Sir, there's a women here to see you."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't expecting anyone." Sighing, he stood up and headed for the door. "Better go say hello. You can start without me." With that he left the room and headed for the shop's entrance. He plastered a smile on his face as he opened the door to be met by the sight of a stern women in a green cloak and a tall pointy black hat. He was willing to bet this was a witch.

She looked him up and down, "Mr. Urahara?" Her voice was all business as she spoke.

He was surprised she got his name right the first time, no doubt she practiced to help this meeting go smoothly. "Yes, and who might you be?"

"I am Professor McGonagall. You are the guardian of a Toshiro Hitsugaya, yes?" The look on her face said she knew the answer already.

Nodding his head his smile got larger, "Has he been causing trouble?" His voice showing amusement at the thought.

The women before him seemed to pick this thought up and gave him a reprimanding look before continuing, "No. However I would like to have a word with the two of you in private if its not much trouble."

Kisuke rubbed his chin as if in thought, "Well, we were just sitting down for dinner. Your welcome to join us."

"And your employees?" Her voice told him she did not want them there.

"If it is that important I could send them out for awhile."

"It is, I assure you." Her voice spoke of one who was used to getting her way.

He let his smile drop before letting out a sigh, "Alright, alright, follow me." With that he led the witch toward the back room were they took there meals. Opening the door the occupants of the room looked toward him and his guest. "Noba, Kurodo, I need you to do an inventory of the stock room."

The two mod souls looked at each other for a moment before rising to there feet. A simple nod of there heads and they were out the door. Once they were gone Kisuke closed the door and gestured for McGonagall to take a place at the table. He was back in a moment with a plate of food for the professor.

After Urahara sat down they began to eat. Through Kisuke was enthusiastic in his consumption, Hitsugaya and McGonagall were both more concerned with observing each other. Through his parents may have been wizard and witch, they hardly ever did magic in his presence that he could remember. So this was his first time truly observing a witch. He had studied them briefly in the academy and again when he took the captains post. He had of course, gone over the subject more extensively since the mission had been assigned. Through the Soul Society mostly only had historical and cultural data as it pertained to there job, which is to say, vary little.

Finally giving up the pretense of eating McGonagall set her food aside, "Now that we've had something to eat we can move on to why I am here."

Kisuke swallowed his food, "And what is your business here with us?"

She reached under her cloak and pulled out an envelope. She then handed it over to Toshiro without a word. Toshiro took the envelop and looked at it. His name was written in fine script followed by the address of the shop. Turning it over he saw a red wax seal with an H stamped in it. He was aware of the cat now sitting in his lap and the blond standing behind him, but he ignored them and broke the seal.

Pulling out the thick parchment inside, he unfolded the two pages and looked at the first one. He noted the school crest at the top of the page before his eyes moved downward towards the flowing script.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Toshiro looked it over again before turning to the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require: _

____

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Toshiro set the parchment down on the table and looked at the women who gave it to him. Well, he had attracted the attention the head captain wanted. Now he just had to act ignorant of there world.

Kisuke acted first by smiling at her, "Well that's one I've never heard before. A school of magic." He trailed of to bring his hand fan up to hide his silent chuckles. Hitsugaya just stroked Yoruichi's back as he gave McGonagall a skeptical look.

This did not seem to bother the women through. "I understand if you require some convincing. Most people don't believe in magic. Allow me to demonstrate that it does exist." Without waiting for a reply she pulled out a long, thin, finely crafted piece of wood that was her wand. With a flick of her wrist the entire table started to rise off the ground until it stopped about two feet off the ground. Urahara plastered a shocked face on and stared at the table, selling his shock. Toshiro just looked on, glancing back and forth between the women with the wand and the tabled floating in the air.

"Is that proof enough, or would you like another demonstration?" She held a smirk of triumph on her face.

"That won't be necessary. I think its clear you are what you say." McGonagall was surprised by the feminine voice and looked around the room for the speaker. "I'm right here you know." She looked toward the sound of the voice only to find the cat sitting in the boys lap waving at her with a paw.

The experienced witch was suddenly shocked at seeing a talking cat. Her mouth fell open and she was lost for words. "This can't be the first time you've seen a talking cat. You're a witch after all."

Finally recovered enough to talk she responded to the cat, "Even in the world of magic I've never heard of a talking cat."

"Oh, then how do you explain me?" Yoruichi sounded genuinely curious as to her response.

McGonagall was quite for a minute of two before she responded, "If I had to guess, I would say you are the result of accidental magic. Most likely an unintentional act by Mr. Hitsugaya. Young wizards and witches cant control there power and it often manifest itself in unpredictable ways. Has any other strange things happened near you Mr. Hitsugaya?"

"The classroom froze over in ice a few times. They never could figure out why." Toshiro turned his eyes away from her.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about. You simple haven't been taught how to control your gift. That's why Hogwarts exist after all." She offered a sympathetic smile as she lowered the table back to its place.

Kisuke had returned to his normal self by this time, "So where is this school professor?"

"Hidden away from the muggle world. More then that I can not say."

Toshiro cocked his head, "Muggle?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, non magical folk. There are several terms that you'll need to learn later. For now, there are several other things you will need to understand before you make a decision." She then spent the next hour and a half explaining the magical world and answering there questions.

"So, how is this suppose to work." Urahara steered the conversation back on course.

Turning her head to the shopkeeper she spoke, "If you accept, then we will arrange a day for you to be escorted to Diagon Alley for your school supplies." Seeing there faces she answered there unasked question, "Diagon Alley is the center of wizarding Britain. Hogwarts is willing to provide financial assistance if you require it. But you will need someone with a wand to open the gate, and a guide will make things much easier."

Yoruichi had curled up in Toshiro's lap by this point and seemed to have gone to sleep. Toshiro slowly petted her back before looking over toward Urahara. "I don't think there's much of a choice. I can't go through life causing accidents if I can help it." He was silent for a moment, "I would like to accept."

"Well, if you think its best Toshiro then I'll support you. Should be the adventure of a lifetime." McGonagall looked between the two and was reminded that they were not related, in fact they seemed to have known each other only for the last year. She wondered how this was, but now was not the time to ask.

"Vary well then." She reached back into her robes and produced another piece of parchment. "This is the address of a pub in London called the "Leaky Cauldron". I'll meet you there in two weeks to help you get your supplies." With that she stood up and began to turn.

"How much money should we bring?" The question coming from the fur ball in Toshiro's lap.

She paused and gave the matter some thought. "Its hard to say for sure, wand prices are variable depending on which one you get, and you may want to purchase something not on the list. $1,000 should easily cover it. If it doesn't, Hogwarts will help with the purchasing and you can reimburse the school later. Do you require any financial aid?" She sounded dubious, probably because despite observing the store for more then six hours she had seen only a handful of customers.

The store owner just smiled and waved his fan at her, "We'll be fine. Thank you for your time." With that he rose and walked her out of the building, "We'll see you August 3rd then professor." She just nodded her head and turned to walk away.

Closing the door Urahara laughed silently to himself as he walked back to the dining area. There he found the mod souls waiting for him and eating there abandoned dinner. Through he noticed that Toshiro had left for bed, taking Yoruichi with him. Settling himself down he started to finish his own meal thinking about how to proceed from here.

* * *

I'm not sure how these meetings are suppose to go so I made it up. And I hope I got McGonagall's personality right. I'm also considering puting Hitsugaya on a house quidditch team but am on the fence, tell me what you think. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Hitsugaya rested his head on the window and watched the scenery fly by, idly stroking the cat in his lap. The last two weeks had seen the mission move into the next phase, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He only had one more month of relative freedom before he went off to Hogwarts. He was desperately trying to get in as much training as he could before he left. He doubted he would be able to find a secure spot at the school to let loose once he arrived.

The ride into London was not all that long, but his mind was racing the entire way. He had little experience with magic, and this was suppose to be there capital. This little shopping trip would satisfy Urahara's curiosity, but he was worried they would make a mistake and blow the mission before it got started.

Soon they arrived and Kisuke parked the van. Walking down the streets toward the pub he stuck his hands in his pockets and took in the city around him. People milled around, moving from shop to shop smiling and laughing, not a care in the world. He was surprised that they did not even look twice at him and Urahara, he knew they weren't exactly normal. Shaking his head, he followed Urahara as he walked with his cane down the street.

Soon they found themselves standing in front of a small pub with a witch and caldron sign hanging above the door. Urahara entered the door without hesitation with Hitsugaya and Yoruichi trailing behind. Several patrons looked up at the newcomers with curiosity and suspicion as they stood just inside the door. Soon his roving teal eyes landed on the only familiar face in the bar as he spotted McGonagall in a corner talking with two other people. They made there way through the bar to the corner to see that beside the two others, there was also a girl with bushy brown hair standing between the other two.

The male turned his head toward the newcomers and smiled. Seeing this, McGonagall turned and greeted the new arrivals. "Its good to see you here Mr. Urahara, Mr. Hitsugaya. Now that were all here we can begin. If you will all follow me please." With that she turned and led them through the bar toward the back door. Hitsugaya could feel the eyes of the others on him, though they felt more curious then malicious.

Coming out the back door they found themselves standing before a stonewall. McGonagall pulled out her wand and turned toward the group. "This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Once we enter I must ask you to stay close so as not to be separated. Are first stop will be Gringotts Wizarding Bank to exchange your money. To enter the alley you will need to use your wand to tap the bricks like this." She then raised her wand and began to tap the brick in a counter-clockwise manner.

As she finished her movement the bricks began to rearrange themselves. Soon, where once there had been a solid brick wall, there was now an arch. Glancing around him he saw the faces of the others were showing aw and amazement, through it was hard to tell if Kisuke's was genuine or fake. Letting it go as another mystery he would never solve, he scooped up Yoruichi and waited for the others to move.

As they entered the alley his sharp eyes took in his new surroundings. The street was packed with wizards of all ages, wearing robes of every color imaginable. Street vendors were hawking there goods to the passersby, and large sings competed for attention of potential customers. Strange smells wafted through the air, some pleasant, some not. His eyes kept roaming over the shops and people that lined the way towards the bank until they arrived at there destination.

Looking up at the towering granite structure he wondered how they had built such a strange building. The walls of stone seemed warped, tilted at angles that made no sense to him. McGonagall led them through the doors and into the main hall of the building. There he saw strange creatures behind the counters. It took his mind a moment to recall that these creatures were, in fact, Goblins. He looked back toward the group to find that during his musings McGonagall was explaining something. "29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Does everyone understand?" The others nodded. "Vary well then, you may exchange you money now."

The other male and Urahara walked off to deal with the creatures behind the counter, leaving him alone with the women. While the women talked to each other he stood to the side with Yoruichi in the crook of his left arm, observing the splendor of the hall and the goblins that worked here. It was several minutes before the two men came back, each with a money sack in there hands. "Now that you have your money we shall begin. Are first stop will be at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, follow me." With that she headed out the door.

They wound there way through the crowd toward the store. Entering the shop he looked around at what lined the shelves. The walls were lined with trunks and other large items that he had no idea as to the purpose of. The shelves had all manner of items from parchment, ink, and quills, to trinkets and jewelry, and everything in between.

While the others moved through the shelves looking for the required items, he moved down the wall looking at the strange things there. He was aware of the girl following him even before she spoke, "Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" She smiled at him and waited.

Mentally sighing he reached out his right hand for her to shake and forced a small smile onto his face, "Toshiro Hitsugaya. Its a pleasure to meet you." Her smile just seemed to get bigger as she shook his hand.

"Isn't this exiting? No one in my family is magical at all. It was such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was glad of course. Form what I've heard Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft there is. What about you? Is anyone in your family magical? Of course not, otherwise you wouldn't need Professor McGonagall to help you. Then who is the man with you, he doesn't look like your related, and Professor McGonagall called you different names?" She finished with a confused look.

Hitsugaya looked at her wondering what to make of this girl. She was waiting for an answer, and he was ordered to blend in, which meant he could not be an ass to everyone he met. "His name is Kisuke Urahara. He is my guardian."

She still looked confused. "Your guardian? But what about your family?"

Toshiro wondered how he should answer. Deciding that a snide remark would do no good he went with the cover story. "There dead. I don't remember much more then that through. Kisuke found me and took me in. There's nothing else to say."

He noticed that her face had changed from curiosity to sadness. "I'm sorry. I, I shouldn't have asked." Her eyes downcast.

Rolling his eyes at this sudden change, "Its fine, you had no way of knowing. As I said, I don't remember much."

She didn't seem convinced and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Letting out a sigh he jostled Yoruichi in his arm, if a talking cat couldn't distract her from her misplaced guilt nothing would. She looked up at him and he gave a slight nod of his head toward Hermione. The cat seemed to understand.

The cat turned to face the girl, "Don't worry about it. I asked the same thing when I first could talk." The cat had the desired effect as Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at the cat held in his arms.

"You can talk! How?" Her face changed again into curiosity once more. Hitsugaya smirked as he accomplished his mission.

Hitsugaya decided to explain the "explanation" to her. "McGonagall thinks that she got the ability to speak as a result of my inability to control my magic."

Hermione's face lit up. "I didn't know magic could do that. All I ever did was move things around unintentionally." She suddenly looked down with a light tinge to her cheeks, "And start a fire or two."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"NO! NO! Nothing like that."

"Then don't worry about it. I froze over my entire classroom in ice several times. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"I suppose."

Before either could say more they saw the grown ups coming toward them. There were two trunks floating behind them. "There you are. Are you ready to go Mr. Hitsugaya, Miss Granger?"

"Yes professor."

Giving a nod of her head the stern women turned and headed for the door. Hitsugaya soon found himself standing in front of a squat women as she adjusted his new robes and talked about how small he was, and it didn't help that Urahara was trying to hide a grin behind his fan the whole time. Grinding his teeth he suffered through nearly an hour of this women as she then proceeded to tailor his robes and school uniform to fit his small frame. It was with a great deal of relief that Toshiro stepped out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with his clothing packed in his new trunk.

The group then headed out toward a small shop, Hitsugaya looked toward the sign over the door, Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C.. The shop looked a little worn down, the windows dusty and the signs letters peeling. Stepping into the shop he noticed the thin layer of dust that covered the tiny room, and the thousands of then boxes stacked precariously along the walls. Just as he finished his observations an old man with white hair appeared before the group. "A pleasure as always Professor McGonagall. I see you brought two more first years for me." He smiled at Toshiro and Hermione.

He gestured toward Hermione, "Ladies first. Come, come my dear. Lets get you a wand. What's you name young lady?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well then Miss Granger, lets get to work."

Toshiro watched as Hermione was rejected by the first five wands, resulting in a rather large mess as boxes were sent flying on more then one occasion. Finally Mr. Ollivander brought out a wand with an intricate vine design and handed it over to Hermione. "Try this." Hermione gave it a wave and there was a slight glow from the wand before it returned to normal. "It seems that wand likes you. 10 ¾" vine wood with a dragon heartstring core. Now, that will be 5 Galleons and 4 Sickles." Mr. Granger paid and stood back, while Hermione smiled and talked animatedly with McGonagall and her mother.

Mr. Ollivander then looked toward him. "Well lets find you a wand Mr.?"

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Mr. Hitsugaya then. Come here." Toshiro stepped up to the old man and waited. After giving him a once over he turned and got a box off of the shelves. "Here, try this one. Give it a wave." A small wand was placed in his hand, he let out a sign and waved the piece of wood. A blast hit the shelves behind the counter sending boxes flying. Before he could say anything he found the wand snatched from his hand. "Not that one. Hm, lets see. Ah, try this one." A new wand was placed in his hand. Another wave and the counter was on fire.

So he spent the next two hours testing wands, each ending badly. Nearly all the boxes were on the floor, the windows had been blown out, the light bulbs and vases were shattered, not to mention lighting several items around the room on fire and actually blowing up one of the wands. That had devastated Ollivander, through he got over it at the challenge Hitsugaya presented. Muttering happily to himself he went into the back rooms and was gone for several minutes.

During that time he looked around at the devastation he had caused. The Grangers were gathered in the corner, seeming to battle between shock at the damage and happiness that there daughter had not caused nearly so much damage. McGonagall just stood there looking at him, as if studding him for something. Of course, Urahara was grinning at him with Yoruichi sitting at his feet.

Finally Ollivander returned with a light blue box that was completely covered in thick dust and cobwebs. He reverently opened the box and brought the wand out. Its grey surface shining like polished metal in the light from the opened window frame. Hitsugaya didn't get his hopes up that this would be the one, never the less he griped the handle that capped the end of the wand. Before he did anything he looked at the owner and saw the hope and excitement that was shining brightly in his eyes.

Hyorinmaru woke suddenly and began to emit a low rumble, through to his master it sounded more like a hum of anticipation. He lifted the wand and flicked it as he had all the others. For a moment nothing happened, and part of him was disappointed by the lack of any result. Then the wand glowed blue and he felt something he couldn't describe touch his mind. An invisible wind encircled him and blew outward for a moment before everything returned to normal.

Lifting his eyes from the wand in his hand he saw the look of pure joy on the old wrinkled face of Mr. Ollivander. "Splendid. That wand has been waiting for a master longer then this shop has been here. I'm so glad to see it go. Now this wand is 11 ½" grey wood with three dragon heartstrings for its core."

"Three? Are you sure?" The voice of McGonagall sounded suspicious from the back.

Ollivander's eyes lit up at the prospect of sharing his knowledge of wand lore with them, "Yes, it was created more then two thousands years ago by one of my ancestors. In the past wand making was unorganized and there were no set standards. They say that dragons of that era were intelligent, my ancestor claimed to have had a friendship with one dragon, and when it died he promised to build a wand worthy of a dragon in its memory. Its hard to say what the wand is capable of now, the style of construction has changed so much since then. I can tell you through that wand has rejected tens of thousands through the years." Finishing his story he smiled at them again. "Now to clean up the shop." He pulled out his wand and with McGonagall's assistance the shop was as good as new in a few minutes.

"Now for the business. That will be 34 Galleons, 13 Sickles, and 21 Knuts for this wand and the destroyed wand."

Urahara stepped up to the counter and pulled out his money sack, "Its good I brought some extra." He smiled as he paid for the wand. While he did that Toshiro looked back at his wand. Its grey wood reminded him of metal, it tapered toward the tip slightly and the whole surface was smooth. The handle on the end was a simple but beautifully crafted piece of darker colored wood.

McGonagall then led the group out of the shop, with Mr. Ollivander biding them goodbye, to a café nearby to eat lunch. Toshiro sat silent and listened as Urahara talked with the Grangers and Hermione talked with McGonagall, while Yoruichi just sat in his lap as they ate.

The rest of the trip pasted without incident, through Hermione seemed determined to make up for her earlier mistake by constantly talking to him and Yoruichi. He enjoyed the time spent in the book store, Flourish and Blotts, he even picked up a few extra books to read on his own before he departed. After that they went and got there cauldrons, phials, scales, and there telescopes. Soon they found themselves standing on the other side of the wall that divided the magic from the muggle world. McGonagall turned toward the group for the last time. "This is where we part ways for now. I will see you both when the school year begins."

Mrs. Granger smiled at her, "Thank you for your time and help Professor McGonagall. Come Hermione, we need to get home." Mr. Granger picked up her trunk and headed back toward to the pub with a nod of his head to the others.

Hermione smiled, "Goodbye Professor, thank you for everything." She then turned towards Hitsugaya, "Goodbye Toshiro, I'll see you at Hogwarts next month. Take care!" With that she turned and followed her parents out.

Kisuke smiled at the comment before he spoke, "We'll be going now to professor. Thanks for your time." He grabbed the trunk and headed back toward the pub. Toshiro gave a nod of his head toward his soon to be teacher before he followed Kisuke.

They were quiet till they got into the van and headed back. "So Toshiro, what do you think of there world now?" Yoruichi asked from his lap.

"I think its interesting. Through from what I could see they use magic for just about everything. I'll have a better sense once I read some of those books."

"Still, they are fascinating. I'm curious, how did Hyorinmaru react toward another weapon choosing you?" Urahara asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

Hitsugaya reached into his jacket and pulled out his new wand and looked at it intently. "Surprisingly, he seemed exited at the prospect. He was quiet until this wand was presented, then he rumbled a little before going quiet again. I haven't heard anything else."

"Well that's good. If he rejected it, you may have had a problem using it."

Hitsugaya just nodded his head before putting the wand away. The cat in his lap stirred again before speaking, "So, what did you think of the girl? Hermione was it? You two seemed to talk quite a bit after lunch."

He heard her implied statement and decided to ignore it. "I didn't say much actually. She seemed to enjoy talking. I just answered her questions when I could. Through I did notice you talking to her more then once Yoruichi."

"Of course I did. You wanted me to after all." His glare had no effect on her through. "She seemed vary bright. She should have a bright future. Through I think she enjoyed your company more then mine."

Toshiro just let out a sigh, "I'm sure she just wants to make friends so she has someone she knows once she gets there. After all, she won't know anyone else beside me and Professor McGonagall once we get to Hogwarts."

The cat just snorted at him, "If you say so Toshiro." The rest of the ride back to the shop passed in silence as he thought about what he was going to do next.

* * *

I tried to make this shopping trip as belivable I could. I think Hermione seems like the outgoing sort so I hope she didn't seem OOC. Now as for Hitsugaya's wand, I thought he needed a wand that could not only handle his magic but his spiritual energy as well, thus the three dragon cores. As for the age and history of it, who can say, there is a reason they call it lore and not facts. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Toshiro stepped through the wall and onto his destination. Platform 9 ¾'s was barren for the most part, with just a few people milling around. He continued forward as Kisuke emerged from the wall behind him. Toshiro looked around for just a moment before he made his way toward the center of the platform.

Hitsugaya looked at the red engine of the train before he turned around to face the shop keeper. "I believe this is where we part ways Kisuke, at least for now."

"Yes, I expect I'll see you during the Christmas Holiday. Until then Toshiro, take care of yourself, and remember what we discussed." Urahara knelt down and came face to face with a black cat, "Take care of yourself to Yoruichi." He reached out and stroked the cat down the back.

Yoruichi purred before she spoke, "We'll be fine Kisuke, you have nothing to worry about. I do wonder through, what you will do now with only Noba and Kurodo for company."

Getting a mischievous smile he stood up, "Oh, I'll think of something. Now why don't you two get on the train and find a seat."

"Yes, we should be able to find an empty compartment. Come on Yoruichi." Toshiro bent down to pick up the cat and put her on the top of his trunk. Giving a nod of his head, "Goodbye for now Kisuke."

Yoruichi leaned to the side to give a final wave to her old friend before Toshiro began to push the trolley toward the train. The sound of Urahara's voice being shouted at his back came to his ears, "So long Toshiro! Have fun! And don't forget to write!" Hitsugaya just shook his head as he boarded the train, thanking every god he could that no one was there to see the scene the crazy blonde was making.

Finding an empty compartment, he stored his trunk overhead and sat down by the window. Content to watch the arrival and interactions of the rest of the students and there families as they arrived. Yoruichi climbed into his lap as he looked out the window and without much thought he began to pet the cat as she lay there.

He watched as the platform filled with children and parents as they said goodbye to nervous first years and exited seventh years. His eyes were drawn away from the window at the sound of the door opening. His teal eyes locked onto the person standing in the doorway. "Toshiro! Its good to see you. You don't mind if I sit here do you?" The girl rushed into the compartment without further ado. "I didn't think we would see each other until we got to Hogwarts." Letting out a sigh Hitsugaya got up to help her get her trunk stored away. That done he returned to his seat and Hermione sat opposite him.

Before she could say anything more the door opened again. This time a boy with brown hair stood there looking nervously at the two occupants, "May, may I sit here?"

Hermione just smiled at him, "Of course you can. I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?"

"I, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom." He was looking at the ground, to embarrassed to meet there eyes at the moment. Toshiro just rolled his eyes and sighed as he got up and grabbed his trunk. "What are you doing? You don't have to do that." Toshiro just ignored him as he heaved the trunk up onto the rack and sat down without a word. Longbottom just looked at him curiously for a moment, "Thanks?"

"Don't mind him, he's just nervous around new people." Neville's jaw dropped as he stared at the talking cat, totally at a loss for words. Yoruichi looked up at Toshiro, and he could have sworn she was smirking at him. "Do you think they will all act so shocked when they learn I can talk?"

"It would appear so Yoruichi."

"Good." She sounded delighted at the idea.

Toshiro just signed, wondering if this mission was actually going to get better. "Why do you sound so happy about this? I'm already tired of explaining it."

The cat just smiled at him, "Just look at his face Toshiro. Its priceless. Surely you don't mean to tell me that isn't worth it."

Hitsugaya looked over at the boy who still stood there in shock of seeing a talking cat, he admitted it was funny, but he wasn't sure it was worth constantly repeating himself. "You shouldn't take pleasure in shocking people." The girl across from him reprimanded the cat. She then got up and took the boys arm and guided him toward the seat next to hers. "Take a deep breath. That it, just breath." He responded to her, finale getting a hold of himself.

Neville turned his head to again look at the cat. "I didn't know there were talking cats."

Hitsugaya glared at the ball of fur in his lap before picking her up, "Since you take such pleasure in this I'll let you do it this time." With that he set the cat down next to him and turned back toward the window to watch the humans as Yoruichi explained her situation. All he heard through was background chatter as he focused on his own thoughts.

Hitsugaya was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something jump into his lap. Expecting to see Yoruichi he was surprised to see a toad. Quickly he snatched the creature up and looked at his companions. The red tinge that was spreading over Neville's face was a clear indication as to who was responsible. "I assume this is yours Neville." Getting a nod from the boy he reached over to him, handing the toad back towards it master.

"I'm sorry, Trevor tends to get away without me noticing." His face was pleading for forgiveness and Hitsugaya was not one to make people feel misery for no reason.

He stopped the sigh that was forming before he responded, "Its nothing. I know you cant always control what your animal does." His eyes set firmly on Yoruichi. The cat just ignored the barb and continued laying next to him. Looking out the window he saw farm land flying by. He realized that more time had gone by then he had thought.

Turning back to the others he focused his attention on the girl who was talking. "I wonder which house we'll be sorted into. I asked around and Gryffindor sounds by far the best, through Ravenclaw doesn't sound bad either. What do you two think? Do you know where you want to be sorted?" She looked at both boys curiously.

Neville just shook his head with no clue. She looked at Hitsugaya expectantly. "Who told you Gryffindor was the best Hermione?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "I talked to Professor McGonagall and several of the merchants in Diagon Alley. Why? You don't think they would lie do you?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No, but they probably are just telling you what there house was. After all, they no doubt believe there old house is the best there is. You can't get a fair view from anyone who has gone to Hogwarts. To get an impartial say you would have to ask someone who knows the houses without having gone there."

Hermione just looked at him for a minute before responding, "Then how am I suppose to know what house I want to be in?"

"You look at what the houses offer. As I recall Gryffindor is about bravery, daring, and chivalry. Ravenclaw on the other hand values wit, creativity, and wisdom. Hufflepuff is known for there loyalty, honesty, and tolerance. Slytherin, on the other hand, desires ambition, cleverness, and cunning. Tell me then Hermione, which of these sounds the most like you?"

She thought for several minutes and Hitsugaya just looked out the window as she did. Finally she responded, "I don't know. I would like to think I have many of those qualities."

Toshiro just smiled at her answer, "You see then why they sort us instead of letting us pick. I don't know how they do it, but they have been doing it for nearly a thousand years. Most students should have the qualities of at least two houses." As he finished he laid his hand on the cat beside him and gently stroked her fur. "Honestly, I don't really care which house they put me in."

The compartment was filled with silence for the next couple hours as its occupants were deep in there own thoughts. A flash of motion from his side caught his attention. Looking down he saw the black cat just in front of the door pining something down. An exited shout filled the room, "Trevor!" Neville leapt to his feet and knelt down beside the cat trying to get something out from under her.

Yoruichi stood back as he reached for her paws, "You really ought to be more careful Neville. I won't always be around to keep him from getting away." The cat sounded amused as she jumped back up onto the seat she had vacated.

Hermione though looked at her watch. "Oh my goodness, how did it get so late! We need to get into our robes, were not far now!" She stood up and quickly ushered the boys out of the room so she could change. Toshiro waited outside until Hermione was done. He noticed that Neville looked nervous changing in the same room as him, and even made Yoruichi leave the room. Toshiro had no such problem as he had spent years living in close quarters, first in the academy and then as a junior officer. He laughed silently at the flustered boy beside him as he struggled to dress in the confined space without exposing himself. When they were both done they opened the door and Hermione and Yoruichi entered. The girl retuning to her seat and the cat to his lap as they waited for the train to arrive.

The train soon came to a stop and students began to pile off. Hitsugaya soon found himself leaving Yoruichi behind on Hermione's instructions. As he walked off the train with Hermione and Neville on either side of him a loud booming voice grabbed his attention as he stepped further away from the train, "Firs' years, firs' years over hear!" Toshiro spotted a giant of a man standing with a lantern in his hand gathering the first years around him. As he made his way toward the group he noticed that he was probably going to be the smallest person here. He let out a sigh of frustration at the thought before he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Hitsugaya followed the group down a trail towards a lake. Coming around a bend he spotted the castle that he would be staying at for the foreseeable future. It was certainly a grand site to see, and many of the other first years were stunned at the image it presented in the moonlight. Ignoring them he continued onward and got into one of the boats as instructed. Neville, Hermione, and another boy he didn't know joined him. A short journey across the lake and into the castles harbor later and they were being led up several flights of stairs following the giant man.

Coming upon another landing he saw Professor McGonagall waiting for them. The giant spoke then, "The firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." She looked over the assembled first years as Hagrid left, Toshiro made himself comfortable in the back of the crowd knowing there would be a briefing for the new students, and it could take a while. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into you houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup."

Just as she finished this speech a familiar voice cried out, "Trevor!" Even standing in the back Toshiro knew who it was. He closed his eyes and sighed at the fact that Neville still could not keep his toad under control. Several of the kids around him were laughing quietly among themselves at this and this drew the attention of the stern women before them.

He couldn't tell what was going on in front but finally he heard McGonagall speak again. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she stopped and he heard the click of her shoes as she walked away, leaving them there alone to wait.

He looked to his right to see Hermione looking around as a new voice came to ears, "Its true then, what there saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A murmur of excitement seemed to run through the crowd.

Hermione leaned in towards his ear, "Can you believe it, Harry Potter is in our year?"

Before she said anything else the voice from the front returned, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." There was an indefinable noise from the front then. "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." There was silence following this, so Hitsugaya assumed this Malfoy was right. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Toshiro just rolled his eyes, used to the elitism that this boy represented.

A new voice, this one softer then the other responded, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Just as he finished that Toshiro saw the pointed hat of McGonagall as she returned.

There was silence for a moment before she spoke, "We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that the group began to move forward. As he passed through the large double doors and into the main hall he looked around. Four long tables filled with students filled most of the space. In front there was a raised area with another table filled with what he guessed was the staff. He noticed thousands of candles seeming to float in the air, and above them was what looked like the night sky.

Hermione seemed to be looking at the same thing, "Its not real, the ceiling. Its just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." He just nodded his head and continued until the crowd stopped.

Professor McGonagall turned toward the group, "Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

An old man sitting in the middle of the staff table stood up then, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." He paused to let that set in before he finished, "Thank you." Following that he sat back down.

Professor McGonagall spoke up next, "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," she lifted the hat to show the first years, "and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at a scroll of parchment, "Ronald Weasley." Apparently Malfoy was right as a red headed boy stepped up to the stool and sat down nervously. The hat didn't take long to yell out Gryffindor. Toshiro crossed his arms across his chest and waited as student after student was sorted. He didn't remember most of there names, through he noted the how the hat had yelled Slytherin before it even touched the blond hair of Malfoy, and how it took its time to sort Potter into Gryffindor.

A round of applause from the Hufflepuff table greeted there newest member when he heard his name called. Despite himself he was nervous, through his training allowed him to overcome it without showing it. The hall had fallen silent again as they watched to see where the short white haired boy would go. McGonagall looked at him and met his eyes for a moment before she placed the hat upon his head.

Hitsugaya was aware of a new presence in his mind before it spoke, "My, what do we have here? Your not human are you? Wait, you are, just dead?" Toshiro realized it was the hat speaking to him. Before he could respond he felt the dragon rise to guard his masters mind.

"Who are you to enter here?" The deep rumble of Hyorinmaru sounded through his mind. Toshiro opened his teal eyes and looked around the icy landscape of his inner world. Hyorinmaru was to his left while he saw the Sorting Hat floating in the air looking at them.

Hitsugaya raised his hand as his dragon made to move, "Patience, Hyorinmaru. I'm sure the hat means no ill will." He turned his eyes onto the hat. "I have no problem letting you in here to do your job as long as what you see stays between us and no one else." His voice was low with a threatening undertone to it.

The hat looked to him, the wrinkles forming an imitation of a face. "I never share what I see inside a mind with anyone, not even the headmaster. I am not here to judge you, only to place you where I believe you belong. I can offer you no more then that, the decision to trust me or not is yours to make."

The dragon growled low before it turned to him, "I sense no deceit master, but we should be careful."

"Yes Hyorinmaru, I do believe you are right. Vary well then hat, what do you need to sort me."

The hat seemed happier when it responded, "I need to see your memories and actions without a filter, feel your emotions as they happen. Normally it does not take long on an 11 year old, however I see you are far older."

Toshiro just nodded. "Vary well then." He waved a hand toward the dragon, "Hyorinmaru will show you what you need." The dragon gave a low growl before leading the hat away, deeper into his master's mind. Toshiro sat down to wait for the hat to finish.

Outside his mind the hall was staring at the boy as he sat there unmoving with the hat on his head. Normally a sorting took no longer then a minute at most. The hat had been sitting on his head now for more then 10 minutes. There were murmurs among the students and faculty as they speculated as to why it was taking so long.

Toshiro felt there approach and opened his eyes. "So, what shall it be hat?"

The hat looked at him without eyes, "You are a hard one. Your life has shown the traits of all the houses. I also see a great deal of potential. But where to put you. Your ambition, cleverness, and cunning cannot be denied, and you are of pure blood. Salazar would take you in his house without hesitating. But your bravery cannot be questioned. Nor you daring, and you have many great deeds to your name. Godric would be proud to have you in his house. But I see you are a genius as well. Your wit, creativity, and wisdom would shine in the house of Ravenclaw. Rowena would take you in eagerly for your intellect alone. I also see a dedicated and loyal soldier with a soft spot for others that he hides away. Helga would love these qualities in you, and invite you to her house with a smile on her face. Tell me, do you have a preference?"

"No."

Letting out a sigh the hat scrunched up in thought. "Well, I would say your dominated by your bravery and intellect. But which is the more dominate of your traits through?"

Hitsugaya let out a sigh, "In all honesty, every Soul Reaper is trained to overcome there fear. I would hardly say that sets me apart."

"I suppose. But that does not change the fact that you have courage in abundance. But I do see a great desire to learn. And your mission here is to learn about this world. Hmm, well in that case, it better be, RAVENCLAW!" The last word shouted out loud. Toshiro opened his eyes to see the entire hall staring at him. It took a moment for the word to register before he got a polite applause from his new house.

Hitsugaya found an empty seat towards the end of the table and sat down to watch the rest of the sorting. Neville went soon after and was placed in Gryffindor. There weren't many left when Hermione took the seat to be sorted. He watched as the hat seemed to be having a silent debate with her until after about a minute it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" He clapped his hands with the rest of the table, through he noticed they seemed more energetic about her then they had him. She was beaming a smile as she walked over and sat down beside him.

Soon the sorting was finished and the hat taken away. McGonagall took her seat at Dumbledore's right and tapped her glass with a spoon, silencing the hall from there chatter. "Your attention, please."

Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair, "Let the feast, begin." Toshiro looked down as the food appeared from nowhere to fill the table. The hall filled with chatter as students and teachers began to eat and talk. He looked over the food for another moment before letting out a sigh and piling the food onto his plate. This food may not be his favorite but he needed a lot of calories to keep his energy levels up. Thankfully most of the people near him were more concerned with eating then talking.

Soon after the start of the feast he saw the arrival of the ghost of Hogwarts. Even to his eyes they appeared transparent and capable of flight. He watched as the Gryffindor ghost rolled his head nearly off his shoulders. Curiosity flared in his mind as he wondered what the Kido Corps did to let them look like they had just died.

He looked up then as a the ghost of young women came down the table towards him. He watched as she smiled and talked with some of the students as she moved. He noticed however that not only her, but every spirit in the hall, kept giving him hidden glances. He saw the worry in there eyes, they must be able to sense something different about him. He would have to have a word with them latter to ensure there silence. She passed him with a nervous smile before moving on.

As the meal came to an end they were dismissed back to the dormitories. Following the prefects back toward the common room. He noted the moving stairs with interest as well as the paintings that moved and talked to them and each other as they passed. He would investigate it latter when he had time, for now he focused on the route from the hall to the common room.

They soon arrived at a door with an eagle-shaped knocker. The two prefects turned to face the first years behind them. The girl addressed the group, "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. To get in you will need to answer a riddle. If you get the riddle wrong you will need to wait until either someone does get the riddle right, or someone comes out." Her partner then turned to face the door.

Toshiro watched as the eagle began to move, as if waking from a sleep. "How far can you go into the Dark Forest?"

The boy gestured to the door, "Anyone care to try?"

The first years murmured among themselves for a minute trying to come up with the answer. Looking around, Toshiro saw there faces scrunch up as they tried to think about some hidden meaning. Hermione was talking it out to herself beside him as she tried to come up with the answer while factoring in a thousand variables. He was tired and didn't plan to wait all night until some first year figured it out. Letting out a sigh he raised his voice, "I can go halfway, after that I am walking out of the forest."

The voices of the first years stopped to see if he was right. "Correct." The door opened without any effort then, and the prefects looked at the group.

"Follow us." They led the group up the spiral stairs and into the common room. The room was large, wide, and circular. There were several large gracefully arched windows that let in the moon light. His eyes followed there lines until they landed on the ceiling painted like the night sky. He looked around then and noted the comfortable furniture and tables gathered around the room. He also noted the large bookcases and work desk placed along the walls. And hanging over the walls were rich tapestries of blue and silver emblazoned with the symbols of the House of Ravenclaw.

Taking this all in he looked toward the prefects. The girl just looked at them before talking, "Dormitories are through this door." She indicated a door next to a large marble statue of a women. "Girls are on the left, boys on the right. Your belongings should already be there. If you have any more questions feel free to ask one of us tomorrow. For now you need to get to bed. Goodnight." With that she gestured toward the door and the first years began to head in.

Hitsugaya entered the room with his name and several others on it. He looked around the circular room with the rest of the boys that had been sorted into Ravenclaw. He found his four poster bed with its blue drapes and his trunk siting at its foot. He quickly pulled out his gym shorts and prepared to gets some sleep. Looking around the room he noticed that the others were preparing for bed as well. Shaking his head he changed quikley and got into his bed. Thankful that the others were just as tired as he was and there was no talking. Just as he finished getting settled he felt something move against his leg. By now familir with the cat, he just ignored her as she climbed out from under the covers and curled up next to his head. Closing his eyes, he wondered what tomarow would bring.

* * *

To be clear, I didn't want to make a tag along fic where Hitsugaya just joins the trio and they have the same adventure with a few dialog changes. Thats why I put him in Ravenclaw, and I belive he has as good a chance to get in Ravenclaw as any other house. As for Hermione, I tried to make it plausible that she would choose Ravenclaw as she would fit equally well there as in Gryffindor, I belived it was and is, mostly a matter of choice on her part as to which of the two houses she was sorted to. The goal of this story is to see what the impact of Hitsugaya would have on the world, and this is the first. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Toshiro woke before the sun and let out a yawn as he got out of bed. Surveying his room he noted the rest of its occupants sleeping soundly. Reaching into his trunk he pulled out a fresh uniform and noticed that somehow the Ravenclaw crest and colors had made there way onto his clothes. Wondering how they did that was unimportant at the moment, so he threw on his uniform and grabbed his wand before heading down towards the common room.

Coming down the stairs he saw a fire burning in the hearth of the empty room. Not sure what to do he just flopped into one of the over stuffed chairs to wait for breakfast. Half an hour latter he sensed the approach of Yoruichi. Turning his head he saw her as she leapt into another chair. "Your up early aren't you Yoruichi?"

"Thought I'd see you off on your first day my little dragon."

Toshiro was about to respond to her teasing when he sensed a new arrival. Turning, he saw the same spirit that had passed him last night. She looked nervous and puzzled as she met his eyes. "What are you? Why are you here?"

Toshiro could not answer her in so public a place, through he took the chance to accomplish his goal. He addressed her in a low voice, "I'll only explain it once. Gather all the other spirits and I will tell you this evening. Can you do that?" She nodded. "Good, and I suggest you and the others keep this quiet or the Soul Society will have to reevaluate your status. Understand?" He saw recognition and a tinge of fear in her eyes as she nodded before departing.

Letting out a sigh he wondered if one of them had already said anything. If they had, he would have a hard time talking his way out it. Deciding there was nothing he could do about it he stood up and moved to the windows to watch the sunrise while he waited.

"Your up early. To nervous to sleep?" Toshiro turned to see the male prefect from last night. The guy stuck out his hand, "Jackson McPherson, fifth year." Hitsugaya reached out and shook his hand hesitantly.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya was unsure what else he was suppose to say.

Thankfully the prefect spoke before the silence became awkward, "If I recall correctly, you were the one that the hat took more then ten minutes to place. I do wonder what took so long." He gave Toshiro an inquisitive look.

Toshiro shook his head and tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "That is a private matter."

Jackson just smiled at him trying to alleviate his anger. "Of course, your right." They trailed off into silence as Toshiro turned back to the window. He said nothing more and Hitsugaya became aware of chattering students as they woke up and made there way down.

As he waited for something to happen he sensed the girl's approach before she spoke, "Good morning Toshiro."

He turned to his head to look at the beaming girl before he responded, "Good morning Hermione."

"Isn't this exciting Toshiro? Today's our first day of class. Oh I can't wait! I memorized the course books of course, but there's so much you can't learn from a book. I wonder which class we will have first." The girl was practically shaking with excitement beside him.

Keeping his face blank he responded, "Lets focus on getting breakfast first Hermione."

"What? Oh, yes. Well we should be leaving soon." They both looked back towards the rest of the room just as Jackson spoke.

"Alright First Years, gather round." He waited as the ten new students gathered close. "We have a little time before we leave for breakfast and we thought we'd take this time to have a talk with you all. First, breakfast is served in the Main Hall between 7:30 and 9:00 in the morning. Your first period begins at nine, if you have a first period class remember to leave the hall with enough time to get your supplies and get to class. This morning Professor Flitwick, our head of house, will hand out the schedule. Now do you have any questions?"

And so Toshiro listened to questions and answers for the next fifteen minutes. They covered things from common room behavior to the message board to places to relax around the grounds. Toshiro didn't ask any questions but he would swear that Hermione asked at least half of them. Finally the prefects ended the question and answer session and led the group back toward the Main Hall for breakfast.

Toshiro tried his best to focus on his plate of scrambled eggs and sausage but found the noise of the hall immensely distracting. He looked to the side to see that Hermione had once again sat down beside him as she quietly ate her breakfast. He wondered when she decided they were such good friends, probably back in the alley. Picking up his fork he resumed eating until a particularly short teacher came walking by smiling, "Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya, Miss Granger." He handed them both a piece of parchment, "Have a good year." With that he went off to give out the rest of the schedules. Toshiro looked down at his to see what he had.

He notice that he only had two or three classes a day. He was going to have a lot of free time to kill and he wasn't sure he wanted to spend it all reading. He'd have to find something else to do or he was going to go crazy. Sighing his quickly finished his meal before getting up and heading back towards the dormitories to get his history book and ask someone where the classroom was. He was not surprised when he felt Hermione walking slightly behind him.

"I heard that Professor Binns is a ghost. I wonder what his class will be like."

Toshiro didn't know that, perhaps she had some uses after all. "How can a ghost teach? I would think he needed to at least be able to review test and grade them."

"I don't know? I suppose he has developed a system by now through." She was quiet after that as she tried to figure a what he did before she met him. Toshiro was thankful for the silence while it lasted.

Entering the common room he saw a few slack jawed students near the fire, letting out a groan he looked closer to see a cat staring at them as if they were the funniest thing in the world. Hitsugaya was not amused, "Just how long is it going to take you to do that to everyone in the castle?"

"It shouldn't be to long. I'm sure rumors will spread and take all the fun out of it soon enough. Until then through I plan to enjoy myself." She just laughed as she jumped down from a chair and walked after him as he made his way to his room leaving the dumbfounded students on there own.

Toshiro opened his trunk to take out his history book. "I suppose you got your schedule then." He looked at the cat for a moment before he pulled the piece of parchment from his pocket and threw it on the bed. She looked over it for a minute as he grabbed the rest of his supplies and threw them into a small bag. As he finished she spoke up, "I see you'll have plenty of time for research Toshiro."

"Yes." His voice sounded less then enthused.

"Well I see you have a class to get to so I won't keep you any longer." As she curled up for a cat nap she continued, "And remember to play nice with the other children Toshiro. You wouldn't want to get in a fight with someone older, stronger and bigger then you would you?" The cat finished with a teasing tone.

Toshiro looked at her before rolling his eyes, "Whatever you say. I got go, I'll see you later. Behave yourself Yoruichi." With a wave over his shoulder he walked out to find Hermione waiting for him with directions to class. With no more reason to get directions he simply followed her to class.

The walk through the corridors was quiet and Toshiro was thankful for that. As they made there way inside he noticed that there were a few other students already there, he could see the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw crest on there robes. Finding an empty seat towards the back he dropped his bag and pulled out the rather large textbook and began idly flipping through the pages. He looked to his right as Hermione sat down beside him and began meticulously preparing for class by pulling out her supplies and arranging them around her work area. Hitsugaya just turned his attention to a random page and began to read about the First Great Goblin Rebellion.

Just as he was getting to the good part he felt someone tapping his shoulder. "What?"

Hermione looked at him disapprovingly before gesturing towards the front, "Class is about to start. You really should pay more attention, you don't want to make a bad first impression do you?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow before looking around the room. He saw the room had filled with students engaging in conversation all around the room. "I don't think he would've noticed if I wasn't paying attention Hermione."

"That's not the point. This is our first class. If you can't pay attention for this one how do think you will fair latter on?" She finished huffing at him.

Toshiro looked at her for a moment before deciding that he didn't have anything to say to that. Thankfully the silence didn't drag on as the teacher entered the room through the blackboard on the front wall. The ghost looked at the class for a moment before turning towards the blackboard and addressing them in a monotone voice, "I am Professor Binns, welcome to First Year History of Magic. Now open your textbooks to page seven." Toshiro struggled to maintain his focus throughout the rest of the lesson, only managing by sheer willpower. As the lesson wore on he noticed the rest of the class was either dropping off to sleep or simply ignoring the teacher and doing anything else to distract themselves. By the end, even they had fallen asleep, leaving only himself and Hermione awake when the class ended an agonizing one hour latter.

Letting out a yawn he stood up and gathered his things while the rest of the class was still waking up. He quickly steeped out and turned down the left-hand corridor. "Toshiro! Where are you going? The common room is this way!" Turning his head he saw a bushy harried girl approaching him pointing down the other corridor.

He was wondering when he had gone from being a captain, who's orders where unquestionable, to someone who had to constantly explain himself to an eleven year old girl. Burring his frustration he responded in an even tone, "We don't have our next class till after lunch. I thought I would explore the castle. Get the lay of the land as it were."

She suddenly smiled at him, "That's a brilliant idea! Oh, I hope we find the library." Hitsugaya looked at her as she simply stood by him. Inwardly sighing, he now had to change his plan from looking for a secluded area to simply wandering without direction. Giving a nod of his head he headed off with Hermione right beside him talking about there history class and there homework assignment.

* * *

Toshiro had finally managed to shake Hermione after Charms, free for the rest of the day he began exploring the castle further. Wandering through the endless corridors gave him time to think of what he was going to do. He needed to assess the wizards abilities by training, but he wondered if even seven years here would give him a firm understanding of there combat capabilities if he spent only one hour a week studding defense. He would have to do more research on his own without raising suspicion. He let out a sigh and turned to look out one of the many windows.

He found himself looking out into one of the castles many courtyards with about twenty students standing there with brooms by there feet. He watched as a sliver harried women walked between the two lines saying something he couldn't hear. He figured this was a flying class, and with nothing else to do, decided to watch and see what was in store. He watched as the brooms flew into there hands, or in one redheads case there face, before they mounted them. What he didn't expect was to see one of them floating away slowly before shooting into the sky.

His sharp eyes followed the boy as he hurtled around the courtyard. He watched as the boy came crashing into the wall by the window he was looking out. He bounced back turning and slamming into the other side of the window. "Neville?" Toshiro watched the boy dove to the ground then shot off towards the class before going through an archway. When he reemerged he fell from his broom and got his cloak caught on a statue on the top of the battlements. Toshiro thought the teacher would get him down with her wand, but before she could do anything his robe ripped and he fell getting caught on a torch holder for a moment before he slipped out of it and fell to the earth. The teacher ran towards him as the students steeped aside. He watched as she led the boy out of the yard saying something to the class.

The class seemed over, but as Toshiro turned to go he saw one of the boy's lift off the ground. Hitsugaya's eyes watched as he flew around the class before ascending into the air shouting something to the group. Studding the blond boy he thought he may have been the Malfoy boy from the sorting but he couldn't be sure. Soon another boy, this one with black hair, rose to meet him in the sky. They black harried boy lunged and the blonde did a full roll to avoid him. Then he raised his arm and threw something Toshiro could barley catch a glimpse of. He watched as the black haired boy shot off after it, barley managing to catch it and stop himself before he slammed into a window.

Toshiro watched as he landed to a cheering crowd of students who seemed to be congratulating him. He didn't know why, but he stayed and watched long enough to see Professor McGonagall emerge from the castle and say something. The black haired boy walked off with her, and he decided he had wasted enough time watching the class. With that thought in mind he turned around to continue his exploration.

* * *

Hitsugaya surveyed the hall as he ate his meal and noticed that none of the ghost were there. He knew they must be waiting for him somewhere and he needed to get there before they left. Finishing his meal as quickly as he could he stood to leave. "Where are you going?"

Toshiro looked at the brown haired girl. "I need to go to the bathroom." She just made in oh face and taking that as approval he turned and headed out of the hall.

Once outside the doors he turned down one of the deserted corridors and stopped. Reaching out with his senses he found a large group of souls gathered in one of the dungeon rooms with a faint trace of Yoruichi's energy. Nodding to himself he followed there energy signatures through the castle till he came to the right door.

He opened the door and saw more then a dozen souls floating in the room. As his eyes roamed the room he also spied a black cat talking to one of the ghost. They soon became aware of his presence and all there eyes turned to him. He stepped inside and closed the door before addressing the group.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division of the Soul Society. You all seem to be wary of me for some reason I do not know. Suffice it to say, I mean no harm to either you or the living souls inside this school." He paused to look at there faces as they seemed to loose some of the worry. "However, I am here on a mission from the Head Captain. I am here to learn first hand the ways of Wizards. As such, I am here undercover.

"I require your silence on what I am. You are to act normal from now on and aid me if I ask for it. The Soul Society would like to remind you that your cooperation with this is not optional, but mandatory as per your right to remain in the world of the living. If you refuse at any time you will be sent back to the Soul Society and I doubt you will be given permission to return. Do you all understand?" The ghost all nodded there heads and said yes to his demand. "Good. Now did any of you say anything to the humans before this meeting? It will not be held against you, I simply need to know." The ghost all shook there heads no. "Good." Toshiro turned and left without another word with Yoruichi following at his heels.

"That's one less thing to worry about." Hitsugaya didn't respond as he made his way to the tower to work on his homework.

* * *

First day done. I didn't want to spend to much time in the actual classes as I don't know what they would do, hope that isn't a problem. Also I'm not sure if the ghost problem seems alittle rushed. I felt like he would take care of it quickley so he could focus on other things, and I could not come up with another way to ensure they would be quiet about another dead soul in the castle and not tell the headmaster. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

As Toshiro stepped out of Greenhouse number One he was thankful he only had Herbology once a week. While Professor Sprout seemed like a good teacher he just didn't care for plants. The only thing he was tempted to grow was watermelon, but he didn't see that on the course curriculum.

As the rest of the class emerged from the building he caught the sound of a conversation in progress. "How did he get on the team through? I mean, tryouts aren't for two weeks are they?"

Toshiro turned his head to see three of his fellow housemates walking out. He recognized Terry Boot as he spoke, "I heard Professor McGonagall saw him do something during flying class that impressed her, so she put him on the team, so he didn't have to tryout. And since seeker was the only position they lost there starter and backup for, they decided not to even have one."

As they passed him he saw Michael Corner shake his head slowly, "There loss I suppose. Can't tell who's got talent if you don't see it. Should make things easier for our team then."

The third boy, Anthony Goldstein, spoke up then, "It better, I heard Gryffindor has only won six games in the last five years." They all shared a laugh as they made there way out of ear shot of Hitsugaya.

"Can you believe them? Someone got hurt in that class and all they care about is a stupid game!" Toshiro knew he should have left when class ended instead of standing around. The girl beside him continued, oblivious to his thoughts, "Neville broke his arm when he fell off his broom. And does anyone care? No! They only want to talk about Harry Potter being named seeker! As if Quidditch is more important then someone's health." She finished her tirade to look at the white haired boy beside her.

"Its just a broken arm, I'm sure he'll be fine." Toshiro didn't understand what the big deal was. A broken arm was miniscule capered to many of the injures he had received in his career.

She looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Just a broken arm? Just what does it take to worry you Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya subconsciously brought his right hand up to his left shoulder, tracing the area Aizen had torn him open when he left him for dead. Pushing the memory from his mind he looked at the brunet. "I only meant that he walked off on his own. It couldn't be that bad if he could still walk, right?"

The girl continued to give him a disapproving look. Sighing he turned and began to walk back to the tower to drop off his book. "Your just worried about flight class aren't you Hermione?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as they walked towards the castle.

"That's not the point!"

"Your right." He could see the worry on her face as plain as day. He had no intention of calling her on it, it would do no good. She was probably just nervous since she couldn't practice flying at home.

As they made there way through the castle he decided to break the silence, "So, what is Quidditch?"

"Humph , according to wizards it's the greatest game in the world. I've never seen a game before, so I'll save my opinion for now."

"How do they play?"

It was silent for a moment as the girl recalled the rules she had read about in a book just as they stepped out into one of the castles courtyards. "That's the field over there." She pointed to what looked like oval with towers coming out of what he assumed was bleachers. Inside the oval he saw three tall poles with a large ring on top. "It's a team sport with seven players per team. Three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. Its played on brooms for an indefinite amount of time."

"Indefinite?" Her companion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, the game only ends when the Golden Snitch is caught. The seeker who catches it gets 150 points for there team and ends the game immediately. However it can take hours, days, even weeks to catch the snitch. The seeker get most of the attention, but the game is won by the chasers and the keeper."

"What about the beaters?"

"The beaters don't have a direct impact. Technically they can handle the quaffle, but there main job is to keep the two bludgers away from there team."

Hitsugaya let out a sigh, "Hermione, I have no idea what your talking about. Bludgers? Quaffle? Golden Snitch?" He turned and began to head inside to return to the tower.

Hermione ran after him, "Maybe I should have told you about the balls first. Well, there is two bludgers, one quaffle, and one snitch. The bludgers are ten inches in diameter and made of solid iron. They are bewitched to knock players from there brooms indiscriminately." At this her face became drawn and worried. "They are responsible for most of the injuries."

Toshiro perked up at this, through he kept his voice even. "What kind of injures?"

The girl stared at him as if he lost his mind. "What kind of injures? What do you think happens when a 150 pound ball of iron slams into someone at highway speed? Well you get the usual of course, bruising, concussions, fractured, broken, and shattered bones, internal bleeding, organ damage, and in the worst case…death." She finished giving him an dirty look.

Toshiro found himself entering another courtyard wondering if he had made a wrong turn. Stopping to gather his bearings he looked at Hermione before trying to defend himself. "I can imagine what would happen Hermione, I simple didn't know if wizards had some safety measures in place. I find it hard to believe they would let students play a game where there was a high risk of getting killed."

The girl glared at him for a moment more before softening. "Well, deaths are extremely rare. The most common injury is broken arm or cracked rib, and its not uncommon to have no injures at all. But the potential is always there, that what they say makes it great." Hermione didn't look convinced.

Toshiro decided that the game seemed to have some promise but he still have reservations, "You were saying Hermione."

The girl looked up from her thoughts, "Oh, yes, well the quaffle is a red ball that the chasers try to throw through one of the hoops while the keeper defends them. The ball has a few spells on it, but nothing major, just things to make it easier for the chasers to handle it. If you get it through a hoop you get ten points.

"The snitch is the most important ball in play. It's a small gold ball that has wings. It travels at high speed and can change direction quickly. Its said to be nearly impossible to see. In short games the team that catches it almost always wins. As I said earlier, the game ends when its caught and the team that catches it gets 150 points. The team with the most points at the end of the game wins."

Hitsugaya looked at her wondering when she found all this out. As they reentered the castle Hermione changed topics from sports to plants, talking about some plant or other she had read about. Toshiro just kept his mouth shut and let her talk as they passed through the silent halls.

* * *

Toshiro looked around, taking in the classroom he was currently in. The dungeon classroom used for potions had a temperature several degrees cooler then the rest of the castle, and he found it quite refreshing. The light murmuring of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students came to an abrupt end when the door to the class flew open.

A thin man with black greasy hair strode into the classroom and made his way to the front. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." He reached the front of the room then and turned to face the class. His black eyes roamed the entire class, as if evaluating there worth. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…who possess the predisposition…I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Hitsugaya's teal eyes followed him as he stepped away from the podium at the front of the class and began to lecture them on class room procedures and what they would be doing throughout the year before he began to question them on there current knowledge of potions. Even through his voice dripped with contempt and his snide remarks left several in the class cowed, Toshiro found his first impression of the man to be that of a competent teacher, if a little rude. Hermione made herself know immediately by raising her hand to answer every question he asked while he remained silent beside her, trying to avoid being hit by her arm as it shot up. Through Professor Snape seemed disappointed no one else knew the answers, he did begrudgingly award ten points to Hermione for her knowledge of potions.

When class ended the students rushed from the room as if it was on fire. Toshiro took a moment longer to enjoy the cool temperature before he headed out for his flying lesson. Again the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years gathered together, this time in a small classroom on the first floor. Hermione and most of the other students were nervous, no doubt the news that Neville had broke his arm yesterday tempered their enthusiasm. Soon the door opened and a silver haired women entered and walked to the front of the room before facing the students.

"I am Madam Hooch, and I will be your flying instructor. Before we go outside we need to go over a few safety measures." She then spent the next ten minutes going over the safety guidelines and procedures they were going to use. Finally the meeting ended and the class headed outside and into the courtyard for their first lesson.

Emerging from the castle Toshiro saw two rows of ten brooms laid out. The group divided without comment as Ravenclaws went to one side and the Hufflepuffs stood opposite them as they stood behind the brooms. It was a few minutes before their teacher emerged from the castle, walking quickly between the students she reached the end and spun around to look down the line. With a bit of impatience she addressed the group, "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." The class did as they were told. "Come on now, hurry up. Stick you right hand over the broom and say, UP."

Toshiro stuck his right hand over the broom and looked at it for a moment. All around him he could hear the others shouting at their broomsticks. "Up." It was a simple and quiet command that the broom obeyed immediately. Catching it the moment it made contact with his hand he looked around at the rest of the class as they struggled to get the brooms airborne, some were just flopping around on the ground like fish out of water. A faint smile crossed his face as he watched the others begin to loose patience as the volume of their shouts increased. It was more then five minutes before the entire class finished its task.

When the last broom was off the ground Madam Hooch walked down the lane between the students, "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." As the class followed instructions she continued, "Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep you broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two." She blew her whistle.

Toshiro kicked off the ground, through not nearly as hard as could have, and ended up a good six feet higher then the rest of the class. He found it strange that the piece of wood between his legs actually felt kind of comfortable. Another whistle blast told him it was time to return to the earth below, leaning forward slightly the broom descended slowly till his feet were back on the ground.

By the time the class was over they were able to move left, right, forward, and backwards while a hovering a few feet off the ground. After picking up their bags from the classroom the students scattered. Hermione followed him as usual, but she was unusually downcast. She had had problems during the class and certainly wasn't in the top half of the flying class. It wasn't his job to make her feel better, and even if he wanted to he wouldn't know how. Sighing to himself they headed back to the tower in silence.

* * *

First I want to think everyone who has reviwed this story. Second, about Snape, I feel that he would probably be less biased against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff then he is aginst Gryffindor, through he still doesn't like them. Third, since the reviews all seemed to want to see Hitsugaya on a quidditch team I needed to explain the game, through I'm sure most of you know the rules Hitsugaya did not, so I'm sorry if that part came across as boring. At this point I am leaning to puting him on a team so I felt it important to peak his curisoity. I am hopefull that I can finish the rest of the first week in the next chapter so that the story can move on. Any feedback would be apreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Toshiro rested his head on his hand as he waited for his fellow first year, Stephen Cornfoot, to make his move. Looking over the chess board he watched as the boy stared intently at the pieces trying to find his way out. "Knight to C4." His teal eyes watched as the white knight moved to the indicated spot.

"Bishop to H4, checkmate." He watched as the boy opposite him looked over the boy trying to see a way out before finally looking up.

"Good game Toshiro. Want to play again?" Even as he spoke the board was resetting itself.

Shaking his head the white harried captain stood up, "No. I think its time I turn in."

"Well, goodnight then." Toshiro turned and made his way through the crowded common room, moving with a purpose. His eyes saw people scattered around talking, playing games, and working on homework and he knew they would stay up late tonight, tomorrow was Saturday and there were no classes.

As he entered his room and made his way toward his bed he surveyed the room and noticed no one else was there, not even Yoruichi. Nodding to himself he climbed onto his bed and pulled the curtains closed around him to isolate himself from the outside world. Safe from all other eyes he let out a shaky breath and his control faltered. In the dim light that seeped through the blue curtains he began to tremble and shake uncontrollable as he sat on his bed.

His mind was exhausted from the effort to hide the shaking all day and he needed a break. Hermione seemed to know something was wrong, but unable to determine what, had simple stayed close throughout the day. While it was concern that drove her it had only made the situation worse. Finally, after nearly half an hour of shaking, he was able to force a calmness onto his body and soul.

He closed his eyes then and focused on his breathing. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. When he opened his eyes he was not in the Ravenclaw Tower, instead he was standing on the snowy field that was his inner world. But all was not right here, dark black storm clouds filled the sky and the wind screamed across the white plains. Knowing it would be impossible to talk with his Zanpakuto in this storm he made his way to a nearby cave the dragon often rested in.

He left the wind behind as he entered the cave and was greeted by the sight of a massive dragon made of ice and water resting on the floor of the cave. The small captain approached him without hesitation and placed his small hand onto the large icy snout. "Hyorinmaru."

"Master, this cannot continue much longer." The dragon's deep voice filled the cave and Hitsugaya lowered his hand. Silence surrounded them for a moment before his master responded.

"I know Hyorinmaru, but what am I suppose to do? I can't just release all my energy or there will be a blizzard in early September, and that will no doubt cause the staff to be more alert. That we can not do."

The dragon rose up as high as the ceiling would allow and looked out of the cave into the building storm, "You may not have a choice in this master. Soon your body will force the power out, whether you want to or not." The dragon lowered himself back to the ground to look Toshiro in the eye.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh, "I know that Hyorinmaru, but I have looked all over the castle and there is nowhere secure enough to let it out. Even if I found a private room to slowly release this pent up reishi the ice would remain for hours and could be discovered, that would only raise suspicion, especially if I have to do it every other week." Shaking his head he turned to look outside the cave and the raging wind before he continued, "Kido is to destructive and likely to draw attention, and any place large enough to flash step is to exposed, and the risk of being seen to great.

"Yoruichi hasn't found anyplace suitable either. It would seem that the only option is the forest, but even that is full of sentient creatures from what I've learned, and I don't know if they would tell the headmaster of my activates…I'm open to suggestions. " He turned to look back at the dragon hopeing he would tell him something that would solve his problems.

The dragon looked at him in deep thought for awhile before he spoke, "You have been here for a week master, even if you have walked its halls I doubt you have seen the true extent of the castle. It is old and infused with magic, I'm sure there is a place for you to safely let this energy out."

The teal eyes of Hitsugaya locked onto the ruby red eyes of Hyorinmaru, "You realize I can only contain this power for a few more days before it will burst forth on its own, I don't have time to search the castle for hidden rooms and secret passages when I don't even have a clue where to begin. And asking someone is out of the question." His voice was frustrated as he tried to figure away out of his predicament without drawing suspicion to himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, Hyorinmaru was only trying to help. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as a thought crossed his mind, "But I could order someone." He saw the confusion in the red eyes opposite him, "The ghost have been here for centuries, if anyone knows a place I can use it will be them, and they won't report me."

"Then do it soon master, I fear you may not be able to completely suppress the tremors tomorrow." Toshiro just nodded before he closed his eyes, the cold of his inner world was replaced by the warmth of the tower when he opened his eyes. Shaking slightly, he crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya emerged from the great hall only ten minutes after entering. As expected, there had only been a few people up and eating breakfast when he arrived. Even as he made his way through the halls he could feel his muscles twitching beneath his clothes on their own accord, it was unnerving to not be in control of his own body, gigai or not. As he rounded a corner he saw Yoruichi waiting for him with the Grey Lady. "Yoruichi said you wanted to see me?"

Toshiro just nodded his head before reaching out with his senses to ensure their was no one else nearby. Satisfied, he locked his eyes with hers before he addressed the ghost, "Yes." Hitsugaya pulled his right hand from his pocket and held it palm up, the shaking of his hand was barley noticeable in the dim morning light of the corridor. Toshiro breathed deep, then let the energy flow into the palm of his hand causing a sphere of blue spirit energy to form and hover just above the skin. Looking at the women's spirit he saw the surprise at his display, "I need to know if there is a place within the castle where I can release this energy without the staff or anyone else knowing about it." His sharp eyes roved over the hall to ensure there was no one else there to see his display before they returned to the Grey Lady. "Well?"

The women looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "There is a room that may serve you. I have never used it but I have heard of it. I can take you to it and tell you how to enter if you wish."

Hitsugaya nodded his head and pulled the energy back into his body before following her as she led the two disguised Soul Reapers through the castle to a barren wall on the seventh floor. Yoruichi looked around her before she spoke, "Where is the room."

The ghost looked at the wall in front of them. "This is it. They call in the Room of Requirement, it reveals itself only to those in need and changes to fulfill that need. You can find some information on it later in the library if you want to know more. To open it you must walk past the this spot three times while thinking of what you need. No one alive within the castle knows where the room is, though many have used it, none have recognized it for what it is, so your secret should stay safe here." She finished and turned to look at the captain behind her.

Hitsugaya looked at the spirit for just a moment before walking past her and paced once, twice, three times before the wall. Then the stone changed before their eyes, without a sound, into a large wrought iron door that opened on its own. Without looking back the white harried captain stepped into the room followed by the black cat. When the door closed the Gray Lady watched the door disappear from sight before she moved off down the hall, leaving them to their own devices.

"A big empty room, just what I always wanted."

"It's not about want, it's about need. And right now this is what I need." With that Toshiro closed his eyes and raised his hands before him and began to chant. Soon a burst of light emitted form his hands and spread to the walls. With the barrier in place to protect the school from the immense energy he was about to release, he opened his teal eyes to get a better look at the room. There were large windows high over head letting in the sun light, and running the length of the room were several rows of thick stone columns holding up the high ceiling.

He looked down at the cat sitting at his feet, "You sure you want to be here Yoruichi? Its gonna get cold."

The cat just looked at him, "Don't worry about me Toshiro, my reishi should protect me from the worst you can do."

"We'll see about that." Without further warning his energy began to pour out him and into the room, only stopping when it touched his barrier. His eyes began to glow the same color as the light blue energy that danced around his small body like flames. The stress was leaving his body even as every surface in the room was being frozen over, turning the room into a massive icebox.

It went on like this for more then two hours before he stopped the flow. Surveying the room he noticed that the only spot not buried beneath thick ice was a three foot circle he was standing in. Looking down between his legs he saw Yoruichi's form curled up between his feet trying to stay warm. Her energy said she was fine, probably cold, but fine otherwise.

He stepped away from the cat and began to walk over the ice he had created, reaching out with his senses to ensure his barrier had contained it entirely. Satisfied it had held, he returned to his previous spot and picked up the noble. He smirked at her, "You glad you stayed now?"

The black eyelids opened to reveal golden colored eyes gleaming at him, "Of course, its hard to find a quiet place in this castle to take a nap." Her eyes roamed over the room, "I thought there would be more to it then this."

"The air is to dry to form a massive amount of ice. Most of the energy just needed to be let out and contained. You can feel it in the air can't you?"

The cat just smirked at him, "Of course, but I was hopeing for something more, what with all that energy. So, what now?"

"We leave and I weaken the barrier just enough to allow some of the energy to leak out. It should all seep out by the end of tomorrow. The humans will never know."

"And just how often will we be coming here?"

"I can go two weeks without letting it out, however I think it will be best to let the excess out at least once a week."

With that she curled back up in his arms and went back to sleep. Rolling his eyes at her laziness he looked to where the door should be and approached it. As if reading his mind the wall began to change and the ice covering it cracked and shattered just enough to allow them out.

Their was no one in the hallway when he stepped out of the Room of Requirement. Turning to look at the door he watched it fade back into stone as if it had never been there. Deciding it would be best if he knew more about the room before he used it again he made his way to the library to do a little research.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time figuring out how to write this part. In case your wondering why Yoruichi doesn't need to release her energy to, she's always releasing a small amount, Hitsugaya can't do that because people would get suspicious if the temperature dropped every time he entered a room. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of another period, and the students in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class began packing up, "Do-don't forget to finish re-reading chapter one!" The stuttering voice of Professor Quirrell was barley heard over the chatter of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students as they made their way towards the door, eager to get to lunch. Toshiro, however, remained sitting watching the timid teacher as he turned his back to his students and fidgeted with some unseen object behind his desk. Staring at the purple turban that wrapped around the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel there was something off about the man, but he didn't know what it was.

A hand waving in front of his face drew his attention away from Quirrell, looking up to see who the hand was attached to, he saw Hermione giving him an odd look. "What?"

The girl just looked at him, "I asked you if you were ready to go yet."

He looked around and noticed they were the last ones left, sighing he threw his book into his bag before he slung it over his shoulder and rose from his seat. Giving one last look at the back of Quirrell, he headed for the door.

"So, what had you so distracted?"

Hitsugaya had no intention of answering that question honestly, "I was thinking about are double potions after lunch. I was trying to think what Professor Snape would have for us to do today." The girl accepted that and the rest of the walk to the great hall was filled with idle talk.

* * *

Just as the wall behind Hitsugaya returned to normal he thought he felt something at the edge of perception. "Did you feel that?"

The cat looked up at him, "Feel what?"

Toshiro looked around the corridor with a puzzled face, "I don't know, it was faint, on the edge of my senses. It was their for a moment, then it was gone."

Yoruichi stood up and looked around, "I don't sense anything. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" The white haired prodigy just glared at her. She smiled at him, unfazed by his stare, "Alright, alright. But if we can't sense it, what do you propose we do?"

Toshiro looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Nothing. Unless it comes back there is no way to know what it was."

The former captain looked up at him before she started to walk away, "Then there is no reason to hang around here, come on." Toshiro just nodded his head and began following without much thought as to where she was leading him, his mind still on that strange feeling outside the Room of Requirement.

"Where here." Hitsugaya looked around, brought out of his thoughts by the voice at his feet. Looking around he saw the outside of what he knew to be the Quiddich stadium with several people meandering towards it in the distance.

"And just what are we doing here? The season doesn't even start for more then two months."

"Of course, but they do have tryouts today." The cat had a glint in her golden eyes.

Toshiro had a bad feeling about this but placed a bored look upon his face, "And you are so interested in a game you didn't even know existed two weeks ago, that you want to watch tryouts." He raised any eyebrow as he looked at her.

She just couldn't help but smile mischievously at him, "You don't think I led you all the way down here just to watch do you?"

Irritation flashed across the young captain's face as he looked at Yoruichi, "No. I have enough things to worry about as it is. We have a plan, and we need to stick to it."

The cat just smirked at his irritation, "You know what Kisuke says about plans don't you." At the look of frustration on his face Yoruichi laughed lightly at her companion before sobering up a little. "Besides, you need this. Your starting to go stir-crazy going to class and staring at books all day."

He gave her an incredulous look, "And what makes you think that?"

Still smiling she answered, "Besides you feeling things that aren't there." Toshiro glared at her but she ignored it. "We went through this before remember, back when you first got stuck in that gigai."

Memories of those first few uncomfortable weeks on Earth passed through his mind in the blink on an eye. "I'm not confined to a small shop now am I?"

Yoruichi leapt up to a conveniently placed boulder, coming closer to eye level with the icy captain, "No, but here you can't even flash step. Those training sessions were more then just practice, they were a way for you to do something you actually enjoyed."

"Funny, I don't recall enjoying getting my bones broke twice a week or having you laugh at me for hours on end because I couldn't catch you."

It took a moment to suppress the laughter that those memories brought back, but eventually the black cat responded, "You may not have enjoyed those aspects of it, but you always enjoyed trying to beat me didn't you?" When all she got in answer was silence she continued, "You are a competitor at heart aren't you Toshiro? You like competing against others, and beating them."

The captain just scowled at her, "How many times do I have to tell you, are job is not about wants, but duty. And playing a game is not going to help in our mission!" Toshiro was starting to get annoyed that she just wouldn't drop it.

"Are you sure about that? From what I've learned these quiddich players are quiet popular."

"And how does that help?" Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration.

"If you continue to distance yourself from others you're just going to draw the attention you are trying to avoid."

"First, I don't distance myself, I just don't going looking for company. Second, I'm pretty sure playing for the house team as a first year is going to draw a whole lot more attention then keeping to myself. Hell, do they even let first years play, I keep hearing they never make the team."

"Of course they let first years compete, most are just to timid to tryout, and those that do are usually outclassed by older students. But I doubt you will have that problem."

"You keep acting like I'm going to do this."

The cat looked at him with amusement written across her face, "Because you will, its only a matter of time." His teal eyes locked onto her golden ones as he thought of the conversation in which he agreed to bring her along, he didn't win that one either. He knew she would just keep at it until he gave in, and she wasn't completely wrong, he was bored out of his mind after two weeks here, a little physical competition might be just what he needed.

He ran a hand through his white hair, "Fine Yoruichi, lets go."

The cat leapt back down and trotted up next to him, "You're going to love it, trust me. Now lets go, I think their staring soon." So it was that just after she started forward she felt him moving behind her, together they made their way to the stadium.

Approaching the gate his teal eyes landed on two older students talking. A feminine voice came to his ears sounding frustrated, "Lets just start already, no one else is coming."

As he got closer he saw her companion just shake his head at her, "Its an open tryout Sam, you need to wait until the designated start time to give everyone a chance to come out." His voice sounded tired, like they had had this conversation before. "Its only five minutes Sam, even you can wait that long."

The girl just crossed her arms and glared at him in silence. Toshiro came to a stop a few feet away from them then, his eyes noticed the girl was dressed in a different set of blue and silver robes with leather gauntlets and boots on while her companion was dressed in casual clothes. The boy turned to face him and put on a small smile, "Hello, a first year are you?"

Toshiro looked up at the tall boy and idled wondered how many more centuries it would take for him to reach that height. Mentally sighing he answered in an even tone, "Yes."

The boy just continued to smile, "Well then, to get to the bleachers you go down here," he raised his arm and pointed into the stadium, "take a right at the second doorway and go up the stairs. Everyone else should already be there, but there should still be plenty of seats."

Toshiro looked at him before starting off slow and, some would say, unsure, "Actually, I was wondering if it was possible to try out for the team."

The two upperclassmen in front of him looked at each other confused for a moment before looking back at him. The girl turned back smiling at him for a moment before she realized he was serious. Frowning, she looked at her companion, "I don't think I've ever seen a first year tryout. What about you Ed?"

The boy was quiet in thought for a moment, "No, can't say I have. Then again, I've never paid that much attention. You're the captain, you tell me."

Sam closed her eyes as she tried to remember if there were any rules forbidding first years from trying out. After a minute she opened them to lock her brown eyes on the first year in question. "I don't remember any rules saying you can't." Letting out a sigh she picked up a clipboard and quill from a nearby stool, "Name?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Position?"

Hitsugaya thought through the positions in his mind. He was doing this because he was bored, so that meant he wanted an active part in the game. The keeper position was stationary and defensive, not what he wanted to do for hours on end, not to mention he would have a hard time reaching for the ball given his stature. Some would say he was built for being a seeker, sharp eyes, quick reflexes, a small frame, and a natural flyer. But Toshiro knew he would be to good at it to enjoy himself, the hunt for the snitch would be quick and either the game would end before he could enjoy himself or he would have to intentionally not see it and sit on his broom doing nothing till boredom or the other seeker forced him to act. Hitsugaya was sure he was stronger then anyone in this school and could drive a bludger harder and faster then they could, but it might seem strange if an eleven year old was stronger then a senior. The chasers were the undoubtedly most active players in the game, and if he was honest with himself, seemed the most fun. All this past through his mind in a flash before he responded, "Chaser."

Sam wrote that down before she stepped aside and pointed down the tunnel, "Take a left at the end of the tunnel and then the first right, that will take you to the locker room, there should be a set of gear your size, if not, ask one of the upperclassmen to resize a set for you. Get out to the pitch as soon as you finish changing." Toshiro nodded to her and headed off towards the locker room, along the way he noticed Yoruichi had run off, probably to the bleachers.

Emerging from the stadium he took in his surroundings while adjusting his gauntlets. His eyes roamed the pitch spotting seventeen boys and girls of varying ages, they were all dressed Ravenclaw quidditch robes and grouped in small clusters talking among themselves. His eyes then moved up into the bleachers and he saw that dozens more had come out on this sunny Saturday to watch as their team was decided. Hitsugaya wasn't surprised by the turnout, quidditch was extremely popular among wizards. As his eyes roamed over the goals his senses confirmed Yoruichi was in the stands, the surprise through was feeling Hermione there, he didn't think she would come out to something like this. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided not to worry about it and stood silently alone along the wall until Sam emerged a few minutes later.

The girl emerged from the stadium pulling her long black hair into a ponytail as she strode onto the field, Ed trailing her, carrying the clipboard. The group of hopefuls gathered in front of her without being told and waited for her to speak. Raising her voice she addressed the group, "For those of you who don't know me, my name is Samantha Byrne, Sam for short, and the team captain. This is an open tryout for the Ravenclaw House Quidditch Team. I don't care if you were on the team last year or have never played before today, the best players will play. We have ten slots open on the starting lineup and reserve roster. They are two keepers, five chasers, two beaters, and one seeker." She stopped and let that sink in for the hopefuls, especially those who would tryout for seeker.

When she thought they had had enough time she started again, "To make things fair, you will all use Hogwarts brooms." She pointed to the near wall where there were several old brooms propped up next to a trunk. "Thankfully Gryffindor isn't running tryouts this year so we have the pitch for the rest of the day to see who is the best." Walking over to the wall she opened the trunk up and pulled out a small shiny red ball, "This is a practice Snitch, its bigger, slower, and not as agile as the real thing, but it will still give you some trouble." Turning she took the clipboard from Ed, "Silverstone and Neetamire." A girl and boy steeped out of the group, "Grab a broom, the one with more catches by the end of tryouts will have the edge, but its not a guarantee. When you catch it, bring it to me and I will mark it down, and keep it clean." With that, two red wings emerged from the ball and began to flutter for a moment before it shot out of her hand and into the sky. The two seekers grabbed their brooms and shot off into the sky to begin their hunt.

Nodding to herself she looked back at her clipboard, "We have nine chasers, three keepers, and four beaters trying out. So where going to divided you up. Team one will be Burrow, Widdle, Tyler, with Highwood in goal. Team two will be Davies, Broom, Hitsugaya, with Hill in goal. Team three will be Stretton, Waters, Fidora, with Page in goal." Sam turned around and went back to the trunk and pulled some loose bright yellow jerseys and dropped them on the ground then pulled out the beaters bats, "Since we only have four beaters you will play all time, Samuels and Coons will be all time yellow, North and Inglebee will play for the other team." She handed out the bats and motioned the players to get their brooms. "Teams one and two will go first, ones in yellows. Lets get this started."

Hitsugaya mounted his broom and flew into the air with the rest of team two while team one grabbed their jerseys. He pulled up to the other two chasers as he waited for the balls to be released. Toshiro looked to his right just as the girl there extended her hand to him and smiled, "Valarie Broom, seventh year. You?"

Toshiro cautiously extended his own hand, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, first year."

The girl beamed, "I thought so, I remember the sorting. I suppose you must be something special if the hat took that long."

Before she could say more the remaining chaser spoke up, a big grin across his face, "Roger Davies, third year. Get ready, she's about to let the bludgers out." No sooner was this said then the iron balls were hurtling through the air followed by the quaffle and the chasers shot off their marks starting the first scrimmage.

Toshiro found the game more exiting then he would have thought. With bludgers whipping by his head and the constant battle for position, he found himself actually sweating a little, and more then a little bruised by the time the whistle blew for the final time. After nearly ten hours the beaters and seekers were beat, the teams had at least had breaks when they weren't scrimmaging. So it was, that tired and panting, the players gathered round the captain as she motioned them to do, "You all showed a lot of effort and for that you should be proud. The final decisions will be posted in the common room tomorrow evening. Put your brooms, jerseys, and bats back, then hit the showers before you head over to medical to get yourselves checked out." With that the weary students dropped off their gear before heading off for the locker room to shower and change before heading off to the medical wing to see to their numerous injures.

The students waited till everyone was finished before heading to the medical wing together. Their pace was slow due to exhaustion and pain, their voices quiet as they talked about plays made and opportunities blown, they wished each other luck and prayed for themselves. Toshiro was in the back walking with the rest of team two, as such he was one of the last to arrive, and thus the last in the line to be seen. By the time their wounds were treated supper had already been served, however Professor Flitwick came by to collect them and led them to the Great Hall were there was still some food out for them. They ate in silence, to tired to talk, before heading back to the tower. Toshiro climbed the stairs and made a beeline for his room, where his fellow first years were already sleeping. Toshiro changed into a pair of shorts before climbing into his bed, he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

I hope the tryouts were alright, I'm saving more detail for an actual game. The practice snitch I created because I figured they had to have a way to train seekers without relasing a snitch that is designed to avoid capture for days, weeks, or months. I mean, how would you know who was the better seeker if after 10 hours no one had caught it. I used real character names as much as I could but I couldn't find any names for quidditch players this year, so there are a few from later years, but I had to make up a bunch of people to fill out the crowd, and in case your wondering, Sam is a beater. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Toshiro finished the last page and closed the Beginners Guide to Dueling, raising his eyes from the leather bound book he looked around the room. People were scattered around the room ,sitting in plush chairs and couches or one of the long wooden tables that were placed in the room, some were talking in hushed voices, some were laughing loudly as they joked with each other, others were simply reading one of the many books kept in the Ravenclaw common room. Yoruichi was nowhere to be found and Hermione was sitting nearby utterly focused on the book in her hands, Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart. Hitsugaya couldn't figure out why she loved his books so much, he hadn't been able to get past page five of any of his books no matter how much she tried to get him to read them. As he tried to shake the pompous author from his mind he heard the main door opening and heard a rush of feet coming up the stairs.

The figure of Sam followed by about a dozen others soon emerged into the common room. Without a word she made her way to the board and tacked a piece of paper up, then turned and left. The moment she was out of the way every occupant in the room, even those who hadn't tried out, rushed to see who had made the team this season.

Hermione closed her book then and made to get up before spotting Toshiro still sitting in an overstuffed chair. "Aren't you going to see if you made the team?" She sounded confused as to why he wasn't at the board already.

He raised an eyebrow and let a small smirk cross his lips, "You don't think I made it?"

The girl seemed flustered as she tried to defend herself, "Well, maybe she didn't mean what she said. You know, about the best players playing. She might not want a first year on the team, no matter how good you were." Her voice trailed off as she decided to stop before she made a fool of herself.

Toshiro set his book down and looked at her, then the crowd, "They'll clear out soon enough, then we'll know. There's no point in getting in the middle of that if I don't need to." With that he got up, grabbed his book and headed back to the bookshelf he had gotten it from. As he slid the book back into its place he noticed someone coming toward him. Turning, he saw Valarie Broom approaching him with a mix of emotions on her face.

She gave him a small smile before she started talking, "Congratulations Toshiro, you made the starting lineup." With that she reached out her hand for him to shake.

Taking her hand in his he shook it and gave her a curios look, "Thank you. But what about you?"

She let her smile drop, "I didn't make the team." Toshiro wasn't sure what he should do in that moment, thankfully she continued with her small smile back on her face, "Its alright really, I mean, I played my third and fourth year, and I made the backup squad the year after that. It's all for the best I suppose, it gives me more time to get ready for my N.E.W.T. exams this year." She sounded as if she was trying to convince herself that was true.

Toshiro just nodded and the two lapsed into uncomfortable silence for awhile. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened and she jumped just a little before she looked at him. "You're a first year right?" Hitsugaya nodded at her wondering why she needed confirmation on a fact she already knew. "That means you don't have a broom here then, right?"

"No, I don't have one."

She nodded her head, "Follow me." With that she made her way to a simple wooden door near the main stairs. She opened the door and took a couple of steps inside, without looking back she spoke, "This is where we keep are brooms." She turned then to wave him in, He sighed to himself and walked into the broom closet. She smiled at him as he made his way to her, "I may not be on the team this year, but I can still help. Without a broom of your own they would give you one of the school's to use, and I'm sure you know that will put you at a huge disadvantage on game day." With that she reached out and picked up one of the brooms, looking at it with a great deal of affection before she extended her hand and the broom to the first year. Smiling, she spoke again, "You can use my broom."

Toshiro eyes widened a little at what she said. A faint tinge of red dusted his cheeks, "Thank you, but I, I couldn't possibly. I wouldn't feel right if something happened to it."

The girl just smiled, "I hope you wouldn't feel right if it was your fault. But don't worry. My father promised me a new broom for a graduation gift. Besides, it's a good broom. It may not be as fast as a Nimbus, but Cleansweeps are a lot more durable, so don't worry about breaking it."

"I don't know, I…" He was cut off as she forced the broom into his hands.

"Just take it will ya. I don't want to see us loose because you were riding a crappy broom."

Toshiro looked at the smooth wood in his hands before giving a slight nod of his head, "Alright. Thank you, Valarie. I'll try not to damage it."

The girl just gave him a satisfied smirk before taking it and putting it back in its spot. "I'll make sure Sam knows you're using my broom. Just come get it from here before you go to practice or the games, and put it back when you're done." The captain just nodded his understanding and made his way out of the closet. Looking around he noticed the mob around the board had thinned considerably, so he went up to confirm his own place on the squad and see who else had made it.

_Ravenclaw Quidditch Team_

_Starting Line_

_Keeper: Grant Page_

_Chaser: Randolph Burrow_

_Chaser: Roger Davies_

_Chaser: Toshiro Hitsugaya_

_Beater: Samantha Bryne_

_Beater: Jason Samuels_

_Seeker: Jill Silverstone_

_Reserve Players_

_Mike Hill_

_Sara Tyler_

_Jeremy Stretton_

_Duncan Inglebee_

As his eyes roamed the names on the sheet his mind tried to fill in the faces and skills of the other players. Sighing to himself he realized he didn't know any of them all that well, hell, the first time he even spoke to any of them was yesterday at the tryouts. Davies was pretty good, and he knew he had started last year as well. Sam was the captain, so she should have some talent, through he hadn't seen her play yet. The others, he had only seen in passing when he had been able to let some of his attention wander. He would just have to wait and see how the rest did at the first practice, when ever that was.

As he turned around and began to make his way back to his seat he was forced to walkthrough a gauntlet of congratulations and pats on the back from people he didn't even know. He was relived when was finally able to sink back into the overstuffed arm chair he had vacated to return the dueling book. However, even that didn't last as he realized Hermione was staring at him. "Yes?"

"I would think you would be happier about making the team. There hasn't been a first year on the Ravenclaw team in over eighty years."

Toshiro met her eyes, "I assure you I am quiet happy to have made the team, especially to have earned a place on the starting lineup."

She just gave a slight nod to show she understood him before she pressed on, "Well, I still don't see what the big deal is. The way people were acting at tryouts, and even now, when she posted the lineup, you would think someone's life was on the line."

Toshiro gave her a small smirk, "Didn't you get up to go look at the roster right after she posted it?"

Her cheeks took on a light red tinge as she scrambled to explain, "I was just curios to see if you made the team."

"And going to the tryouts?"

"I was trying to immerses myself in wizard culture. If I'm going to be a part of this world then I need to understand it, and quidditch is a big part of their culture whether I like it or not." She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a defiant look, as if challenging him to argue with her.

Hitsugaya just gave her a nod, "I do understand Hermione, after all, I don't understand everything they talk about either." He waved his arm around the room to encompass the many wizards and witches gathered around the room. "But for me, the game is a way to blow of steam. After all, it's better to bash into another player then to punch some slytherin boy for annoying me, less chance of being expelled to. Or am I wrong?" He raised his own challenge.

She shook her head, "No, you're right, it is better then letting you anger get the better of you. Through I can't imagine you losing control Toshiro."

At these words memories flashed across his mind. He remembered many times when he lost control of his emotions, Aizen and Ichimaru were not the first to destroy his precious calm. No, there had been many times he had let the rage and bloodlust consume him. Shaking himself out of his memories he looked back at the girl who sat nearby. Hermione had a strange look on her face, had he let some of his true emotions cross his face while he was distracted, he had no way to know. "It's best to always have a backup plan Hermione. You can't predict the future after all."

The girl looked at him before smiling, "Actually, there are several ways to predict the future. They even have a couple classes here you can take in your third year if you want, Arithmancy and Divination." And so she launched into a detailed account of the classes and what they taught.

* * *

September past and October was preparing to join it. Toshiro sat in his seat in the Charms classroom as he waited for the lesson to begin as the remainder of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor first years made their way in. All the while, Professor Filtwick was standing on a pile of books at the front of the room. The short teacher looked over his pupils with a smile on his face before he raised his voice to begin the class, "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly. Ah, do you all have your feathers?" His teal eyes were drawn away from the teacher by the sudden movement to his right as Hermione grabbed her feather and raised it for Filtwick to see. As she put it down he continued, "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing." The short teacher pulled his wand out of his robes to demonstrate, "The swish and flick. Everyone."

The students around the room picked up their wands and began to wave them, "The swish and flick." Their voices showed their boredom of having to go through this technique for weeks without actually doing anything.

"Good. Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go then." He smiled at his class as they lifted their wands.

Toshiro lifted his wand and looked at the feather before him. All around him he could hear the rest of the class repeating the spell to no effect. As he took a moment to focus and remember his lessons, he looked around the room. He was surprised to see Hermione had not yet even attempted the spell. Just past her he saw the red hair of the Weasley kid as he franticly waved his wand.

Hermione, who was beside the boy, suddenly reached out with her hand towards the boys wand, "No, stop, stop, stop!" Finally the boy's motion ceased, "You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_." She sounded as if she was lecturing a child about something he should already know.

Despite how true that might have been, it was clear the boy was insulted by her attitude. He looked at her before waving to her feather, "You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on." He looked smug as he waited to see her fail.

Hermione looked at him for a minute, obviously insulted by his belief that she couldn't do it. Straightening herself out, she looked at the feather before she raised her wand, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." She finished the spell with perfect pronunciation and wand movement. The feather lifted into the air as she raised the tip of the wand up, and a smug smile found its way onto her face. The attempts by the other students ceased as they watched her feather float higher and higher, this of course attracted the teachers attention.

Professor Filtwick beamed at her from his perch, "Well done! See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid!" Toshiro watched as Weasley pouted and laid down on his books trying to put as much distance between himself and Hermione as possible.

And so the class continued, a Gryffindor boy was the first to resume practice, and through he blew up his feather, he was able to get the remains to float just above his work station. As the class settled back into their task, Toshiro finally raised his wand to perform the spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa_.", the feather before him trembled for a moment before going still. Toshiro looked at it curiously before trying the spell again, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Again the feather shook before returning to its motionless state. Now Toshiro was glaring at the inanimate object as if it was its fault the spell wasn't working.

"You're doing it wrong you know."

Turning his head he saw Hermione giving him a small, sympathetic, smile. "Pardon?"

She motioned to his wand, "You're swish and flick are to rigid. They need to be fluid, one motion. Look, this is what you're doing." She raised her wand to the starting point and began the motion. The wand flew up quickly before stopping for a moment, then she brought it down with even more force and speed, the tip stopped abruptly as it pointed at her still feather. "Remember what Professor Filtwick said, slow and steady. One fluid motion, like this." She raised her wand again, "Swish and flick. Just like we were taught." She beamed at him, and his eyes could see the red head behind her mocking her silently behind her back.

Deciding to ignore the buffoon for now, he studied the gleaming surface of his wand. He realized he was probably using to much force in his motions. Years of sword training had taught him to strike hard and fast, now he needed to slow it down to make this magic work. Sighing to himself he looked at the white feather before him. This time he concentrated on keeping his motion smooth, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." This time the feather lifted off the wooden surface it was resting on for a moment before gliding back down.

"Better, but you're still moving your wand to fast. You need to slow it down, be gentle with it." The thought of being gentle with a weapon struck him as strange, but before he could think more on it he felt the girl's hand on his. She guided it to the starting point, then through the motion, "Swish and flick." She did twice more before she let go. She smiled encouragingly at him, "Now try."

The captain raised his wand for another attempt, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather that had been giving him such trouble before was now floating two feet in the air, and he couldn't stop the smile of satisfaction that appeared on his lips.

The smile on the girls face expanded as she watched her coaching payoff, "See, I told you.

Hitsugaya gave her a small nod, "Thank you, Hermione."

The girl blushed a little, "It, it was nothing, really." Toshiro decided against embarrassing her and kept silent. And so he spent the rest of the class perfecting the simple charm.

By the time class ended most of the students were able to get their feather airborne, even if only temporarily. So it was that when class ended most of the students were talking animatedly with each other about the class. As Toshiro and Hermione made their way out of their final class of the day they fell instep behind a group of Gryffindor boys as they made their way into one of Hogwarts many courtyards. Toshiro's teal eyes landed on the back of Ronald Weasley's head as he started to speak in a mocking tone, "It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends." The boys around him laughed and smiled at what he said. However, the girl beside Toshiro lowered her face at the comment and stormed off, running her shoulder into Ronald on her way.

The boys stopped and watched as she disappeared into the crowd, "I think she heard you." Toshiro walked by them as the famous Harry Potter uttered those words, he actually sounded concerned about the girl he was just laughing at.

Wondering why he cared so much, he gave the red head a glare over his shoulder as he walked off after her. Deciding she probably didn't want to make a scene in public, he stayed back, following her spirit energy until he found himself standing outside one of the girl's lavatories. Not sure what to do, he dropped his bag and leaned against the wall by the door, content to simply wait until she was ready.

So it was that more then four hours latter Toshiro was still waiting, now sitting by the door, thankful for an excuse to avoid the library today. His stomach was complaining loudly at missing the Halloween Feast but he didn't move from his spot, that is, until he felt a shift in spiritual pressure coming from the Great Hall. It seemed as if everyone was leaving the feast early. His gut told him something was wrong, and after all these years he had learned to trust his instincts. His teal eyes roamed the hall as he reached out with all his senses trying to find something that wasn't normal.

There! A strange spiritual power was drawing closer, very faint, but definitely not human. Unsure of what it was, or what it was doing, he decided to wait and see what would happen next. The next few minutes were spent in strained silence as he monitored the movement of the strange energy as it drew ever nearer, till he finally heard a low grunt echo around the corridor. The grunts got louder as their source drew nearer and were soon joined by the sound of heavy footfalls.

Toshiro tensed, but held his ground as he waited to see what it was. Soon a large shadow appeared on the wall at the end of the corridor. The captain's eyes focused on that point as the shadow continued to come. Finally the figure emerged, and it was a sight to see. His quick mind raced to identify the creature as it turned to face him. It stood nearly twelve foot high, its balky frame was covered in a mossy green hide, a ragged loincloth and vest were all that it wore, and a large wooden club was being dragged behind it. Taking all this in he realized the danger just as the troll turned to face him, giving him a lost look, it began to approach him.

"Shit." Toshiro turned and pounded on the door, "Hermione! Hermione, we need to go! Now!" He wasn't afraid of the troll, his job required he face far worse, but he needed to get Hermione out of danger without revealing himself, and so he forced panic into his voice.

His cries were answered when the door opened to reveal a distraught girl who had clearly been crying. Just as she opened her mouth to speak she saw the troll over his shoulder and her mouth hung open. Toshiro knew he needed to act, reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him as he began to run down the corridor. The troll watched them for a moment before finding a little life and giving chase.

The troll seemed to bring Hermione out of her funk, "Why is there a troll here!"

The sound of the troll running after them echoed in the confined space, "I don't know. I've been waiting outside that door for the last four hours." Even as they ran for their lives she stopped, forcing her white haired companion to stop to. The sound of the troll growing ever closer, "We don't have time to stop Hermione."

She looked timid as she spoke, "Why?"

His eyes roamed the hall as he thought of what to say, what she needed to hear, "Because Weasley's an idiot. You have friends Hermione, no matter what that fool says. Now lets go before the troll catches us." As if on cue, the huge troll rounded the corner howling and flailing his club. "Run!"

The two began to run again, Toshiro leading the way towards a cluster of souls nearby. Rounding the corner he saw his target, the groundskeeper had several students trailing behind his large frame. Hagrid looked shocked to see the two first years as they raced towards him with the echoes of the troll filling the space. Before he could address the two newcomers the troll made his entrance. It came up short as it spied the massive man who was nearly as large as it was.

"Over here." The large man spoke softly as he waved the two Ravenclaw students to get behind him. When they were behind him he half turned his head, keeping his eyes on the troll he spoke, "Now back up, nice and slow, no sudden movement…Tha's it, nice and slow." The group slowly back up, putting distance between themselves and the troll as it watched confused, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly the troll raised its club, roared and charged them. Hagrid reacted immediately, he shouted his own battle cry before rushing the oncoming troll. The two massive bodies slammed into one another at full steam, the large club went flying. As they fell to the ground, fighting for dominance, Hagrid saw the shocked students standing nearby. Raising his right fist he drove it into the face of the troll with all his might, stunning it long enough to look at the students, "Run! Now!" He was cut off as the troll punched him in the side, knocking the breath out of him.

Just as they turned to leave they saw Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell rushing towards them. The teachers swept past them, placing themselves in-between the danger and the students, wands at the ready. McGonagall took charge of the situation, "Hagrid, get out of the way!" The large man kneed the troll in the stomach, giving himself enough time to untangle himself and stagger away while the troll got back to its feet.

The moment he was out of the way the teachers raised their wands, "_Stupefy_!" Three red orbs of energy slammed into the troll, it staggered, "_Stupefy_!" The second wave of spells was to much for the troll as its eyes rolled back and it slammed face down into the floor.

McGonagall turned to the students, "Is everyone alright?" Receiving positive response she turned to Hagrid and the troll, "Hagrid, are you alright?"

The groundskeeper was bloodied and bent over, but he looked up and smiled at McGonagall, "I'll be fine Professor, don't worry bout me."

Toshiro heard more footsteps approaching, turning his head he saw Headmaster Dumbledore and several more teachers coming down the hall. The headmaster surveyed the scene before him before speaking, "Professor Quirrell, would be so kind as to escort Hargid to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Hm, oh, yes, of course." The turban wearing teacher went over to the large man and reached out, taking his arm he proceeded to guide Hagrid away to the medical wing.

The blue eyes of the headmaster turned to face the students, "Professor Snape, could you escort these students back to their dormitories?"

The black haired teacher looked at the troll, then to the students, "Of course headmaster. Follow me!" With that Toshiro and the others followed their potions teacher down the hall. Passing through the silent castle, Toshiro was thinking of the spell the teachers had used. It would be easier to analyzes if he had some tools, but he would have to rely on his observations. He entered the tower with the Hermione and a fourth year he didn't know. It didn't take long before the fourth year was telling his story to the crowded common room. Deciding he didn't want to have to answer a bunch of questions as to why the troll was chasing him and Hermione, he gave Hermione a quiet goodnight before he slipped out of the room and headed for his bed.

* * *

I wasn't sure where they keep all their brooms, so I put them in a broom closet in each houses common room. I don't think Hitsugaya would be afraid of a troll, he has fought stronger, smarter, faster, and deadlier enemies. But he couldn't think of a way to defeat it using first year magic, which meant he needed to get out of their, and being a captain, I don't think he would leave someone in danger if he could help it, which is why he felt he had to get Hermione out.

I also know that the teachers aren't stupid, they would know that some of the students were outside the hall, probably using the bathroom after drinking to much pumpkin juice, so they would probably send someone to collect them and keep them safe while the troll was unaccounted for, of courseHitsugaya and Hermione were not useing the bathroom closest to the Great Hall, which is why they had to run to find Hagrid. As for Hagrid fighting the troll, he is not allowed to perform magic nor did he finish his education, but he did fight in the first war, so he has to have some experience with combat. Not to mention he knows there is no reasoning with a troll once it attacks, and he had to keep the students safe, so he did what he had to do. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Hitsugaya made his way up the winding path, his eyes taking in the throngs of exited students as they made their way to the first quidditch game of the season. Toshiro found himself surrounded by several members of his own team, Roger Davies being the closest to him, "I'm not rooting for Slytherin, I'm just sayin, I don't think Gryffindor can win."

Grant Page looked at his friend with a sad face, "I suppose you're right Roger, still I hope you're wrong. Merlin, how I'd love to see those snakes lose."

Roger nodded his head, "So would I, I just don't see it. I mean, Wood's good, and the twins got talent, but their chasers just got run over all last year. Two are back and their third couldn't even make the starting line last year."

"Not to mention their starting a first year at seeker, that's a lot of pressure their puttin on him. If he can't catch the snitch quick they don't have a chance." Jason Samuels spoke up from the far side of the group.

"Everyone in Gryffindor says he's as good as Charlie Weasley." Hermione spoke up from his side.

Roger looked at her to, "They say Weasley was great, could have gone pro, but even he only led them to one cup."

"Enough talk, the game's about to start. Lets get in our seats and see what happens." Jason led the group into the stadium and up to the seats.

As they were getting settled Roger smiled at Toshiro, "Enjoy the game, and don't forget Sam wants you to pay attention to how the chasers play. You got any questions, just ask." Toshiro nodded his head at his fellow chaser as Hermione sat down next to him.

His eyes looked around the stadium, taking in the large crowed that filled the wooden structure. After several minutes a roar filled the air as he, and the crowd, saw the doors open and the two teams flew out of their tunnels and into the bright open sky. The Gryffindor and Slytherin teams circled the pitch, some flying low while others flew by the towers. "_Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!_" The excitement from the announcer seemed infectious as the crowd cheered again and began waving small flags and banners to show their supportfor the two teams, Grant leapt to his feet and whipped out a small gold and red flag and began waving it everywhere. Everyone else nearby was hollering in excitement, even Hermione was cheering on the Gryffindor team. Toshiro just kept silent as the teams came together.

As the two sides formed up around the center of the field the announcer came back, "_The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!_" His eyes examined the players as Madam Hooch spoke to them, to far away to hear what she said. Finally she stopped and kicked open the trunk by her foot. "_The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game._" Hooch then reached down and picked the Quaffle out of the trunk and threw it up, "_The Quaffle is released and the game begins!_"

Toshiro watched as the two teams lurched forward for the red ball. The scarlet robes came away with it and shot off toward the Slytherin goal, dodging opponents left and right she launched the ball into the top hoop before the keeper could stop it. Hitsugaya leapt to his feet with the rest of the crowd and applauded the play, while those around cheered. "_Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!_" The keeper collected the ball and threw it back into play, "_Slytherin takes the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint._" Said captain began making his way up field, ducking out the way of a bludger and kicking away one of Gryffindor's chasers before taking a shot at the top goal only to be denied by their keeper, Wood if he remembered right.

The lions had the ball again and were weaving their way across the field, passing the quaffle in-between them before scoring another goal. "_Another ten points for Gryffindor!_"

Grant leaned over to Roger grinning like a mad man, and had to yell to be heard of the crowd, "Seems like you were wrong about their chasers!"

Roger smiled back, "Here's hoping!"

Toshiro looked at the two before speaking up, "Its only been a couple of minutes, don't jump to conclusions." But the two just waved him off as a green clad chaser had his shot blocked by Wood. As his teal eyes followed the quaffle away from the Gryffindor end of the field he heard the crowd took a collective gasp, turning to see what they were looking at, he saw Wood slumped over his broom slowly returning to the ground before sliding off and crashing into the sand beneath the goals.

Slytherin got a save from their keeper and took the ball back down field, now without a keeper Gryffindor couldn't stop them from scoring. As Gryffindor took the quaffle back one of their chasers soon found herself sandwiched between two rival chasers, unable to get away they led her straight into one of the towers, stripping her of the quaffle just before she hit it. As the crowed booed the Slytherins Hitsugaya saw her laying unconscious on the ground. Now down two players the stage was set for a rout as Slytherin scored another easy goal.

As Toshiro watched Flint score another goal he became aware of his neighbors looking much higher. Roger was standing next to him, "What the hell is going on with Potter?" Now curios, he raised his own eyes to see Potter jerking all over the place as his broom moved in a strange fashion. Soon the boy was thrown from his broom, only managing to hold on with one hand, he was holding on for dear life high in the sky. Toshiro wondered if he would survive a fall from such height, his research seemed to show that wizards were hardier then normal humans.

Grant sounded confused when he spoke what many were thinking, "It almost looks like his broom's been jinxed."

Hermione shook her head vigorously beside him, "That's not possible! Professor McGonagall gave him a Nimbus 2000, they have strong charms to prevent tampering!"

Roger didn't take his eyes off the boy in the sky, "Well, that ain't bad flyin, I can tell you that. If that's not a jinx, I don't know what is!" Hermione went quiet as she returned her eyes to the sky.

The Weasley twins came over to try and help as the broom continued to try and shake its rider, through the boy was able to get his other hand on the broom now. The Slytherin team took advantage of the situation and continued to score as three more Gryffiondor's were taken out of the equation. Finally unable to hold on any longer, Potter lost his grip on the smooth wood of his broom and fell, and everyone who was sitting leapt to their feet to see what would happen. One of the twins immediately shot forward, catching him before he could meet the ground. Toshiro supposed that was a good thing, though it would have been interesting to see just how much damage a wizard could take. Of course being a child may skew the results, then it would have been for nothing.

Even as one beater returned to earth with the boy, his brother had caught the free falling broom and joined them. Potter seemed to say something to them before remounting his broom and returning to the game. Toshiro simply refocused on the chasers as the Weasley twins got back to work. The game didn't last much longer through, as Potter came diving out of the air beside the other seeker. While his opposite abandoned the chase early, Potter continued his dive, pulling up just before he slammed into the ground. As Toshiro shifted his eyes to watch Slytherin score another goal their was an intake of breath across the stadium. Looking to their source, he once again saw Potter standing on the grass holding his stomach. As he watched he saw the boy cough something into his hands, "_He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!_" Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signaling the end of the game. "_Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins! 170 to 60!_" The crowd went wild, particularly the Gryffindor supporters, while the Slytherin fans were quiet.

As Potter held the snitch aloft for all to see, his team circled above him celebrating their victory over their hated rival. "Now that was a good game!"

"You said it Roger! Though maybe a little to quick!"

"Don't say that to Gryffindor Jason, they were down forty points and two players. If Harry hadn't caught it quick they would have lost."

Jason shrugged his shoulder, "Maybe, but I wasn't rooting for either of them. I just wanted to see a good game of quidditch. I would have liked to see a match go at least twenty minutes." The others just got up and began to make their way to the exit.

As the five Ravenclaws made their way out of the stadium with the rest of the crowd, Toshiro thought over the game, and the possible jinx on the broom. When they had gotten away from the main body of students and had a little more privacy Roger spoke up, "So, what did you two think? Wonderful game isn't it?"

Hitsugaya looked up at the beaming third year, "Certainly exciting. I can't wait to get out there for myself." He did want to get out there and hit someone without getting in trouble.

"And you Hermione?" Grant spoke up from the rear of the group.

The girl had been quite animated during the game, but now returned to her normal self. She looked over the group, "Well, it was thrilling, if a little violent."

As they made their way back into the castle Roger put his hand on Toshiro's shoulder. The captain fought the urge to smack the hand away as it guided him away from Hermione, "Come on, Sam's gonna want to talk about the game. See what we saw and such. We have to play them both latter in the season, so best get it out while its fresh." Hitsugaya gave a nod and with a wave of his had to Hermione he was whisked away for a long team meeting.

* * *

The game had thrown off his schedule, so it was that he found himself standing outside the Room of Requirement early on Sunday morning. Hitsugaya paced three times before the wall and waited. Just as the first crack in the wall appeared he felt that strange presence again, there for a moment before it was gone. He felt it every time he used the room. First, when he opens the room, then again, when he was done and the room resealed itself. Something about it seemed familiar to the captain, but he couldn't figure out what it was, but each time it seemed clearer to his mind.

"Are you going in or not?" Toshiro looked at the cat by his feet, she never felt it. Taking a deep breath he tried to ignore the strange feeling and do what he came here to do. Letting his breath out, he stepped into the room to do what he had to do, the cat trailing in his wake.

After his time in the room he spent the rest of his day in the library, reading about low-level shield charms and their uses. Wondering how they compared to kido barriers, he saw a trio of boys enter the library. Upon closer examination he saw Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. In all the time he spent here he couldn't ever recall see Potter or Weasley in the library, though sometimes Neville did come looking for one book or another. It was clear they had no idea what they were doing, but also were unwilling to ask for help. Deciding to ignore them he returned to his own book.

He was so focused on his book he barley noticed the girl's approach. The resounding thud of a large book drew his attention, looking to his side he saw Hermione pulling a chair out. The girl quickly sat down and leaned over to see what he was reading, "Shield Charms, that's a difficult spell." That said, she returned to her own book of famous wizards.

Hitsugaya looked back at the spell and indeed, from what he knew, it was one of the harder one. He knew he couldn't cast it now, no, he needed to learn the basics upon which the more advanced spells were based. Letting out a sigh he got up and book the book back. Perusing the shelf's he settled with Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. Taking the book back to the table he sat down and began reading yet another book.

* * *

I used the movie as the basses for the match, seemed more interesting. I figure that in the excitement of Harry's fall someone knocked Quirrell over, causing him to break his spell. I didn't intend to make Hitsugaya sound like he wanted Harry to die, he was simply be practical, he is there to learn, observe, and report. Also I see Neville as Harry and Ron's occasional conspirator, since he was with them during some of the events in cannon, I feel that in the absence of Hermione he would be drawn in even more, however hesitantly. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The group of seven students emerged from the locker room dressed in the blue and silver uniform's of Ravenclaw, each with a broom in one hand and two with a bat in the other. They made their way through the poorly lit passageway, the sound of the outside world filtering through the wooden planks overhead.

As they continued their journey Roger slung his arm over Toshiro's shoulder. The white haired captain tightened his grip on the broom in his hand to avoid slapping the offending appendage away, "Listen Toshiro, don't worry yourself about being perfect out there. Just remember what we've gone over in practice and you'll be fine." The third year shook his head a little and smiled broadly at him, "You can't do worse then my first game. Took me nearly an hour to settle in. Missed a couple of easy goals cause of nerves. Just stay calm out there and you'll be fine." He ended giving him an encouraging smile.

Randolph Burrow looked over his shoulder at the two of them, "Just remember not to freeze to death out there. If your fingers start turning blue let the captain know." Toshiro watched him turn back around as they continued down the deserted passageway.

The team came to a stop at the gate and formed up in two lines with Sam in front, Toshiro stood in the back row. As they waited there Toshiro began to get anxious, just wanting the door to open and the game to start. A few minuets later and they received their signal, "Mount up!"

Hitsugaya swung his leg over the wooden broom as the door opened and the cold December air rushed in, bring with it the roar of the crowd. Shivering slightly, the rest of the team launched into the cold, Toshiro kicked off the ground and flew out after them. Soaring high into the clear sky he began flying by the towers. A genuine smile found its way to his lips as he flew through the bitter cold air, it reminded him a little of his own bankai, which he had been unable to release in well over a year. He could feel the dragon inside agree as it roared in pleasure as the cold air whipped by his head, and the snow covered ground flew by below. But as the memories faded and he returned to the present he could see the others forming up. So he turned his broom and found his place at midfield.

Taking his place on the left side he looked down at Madam Hooch as she walked out, he could hear the announcer in the background but ignored him, his attention focused on the women below him. "Now, I want a good clean match. Understand?" She looked at all the players as they nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Satisfied, she kicked open the trunk next to her. The two bludgers shot out of the case at rapid speed quickly followed by the golden snitch.

With a final surveying glance she threw the quaffle into the air.

The two teams launched into action with the beaters falling back to provide cover from the bludgers while the center chasers launched for the ball. Hufflepuff emerged with the ball and began flying down field, his fellow chasers forming up beside him. Toshiro was unable to get in front of the wedge before they faked low before launching the ball at the middle hoop, Hitsugaya watched the ball sail past Grant's hand and in for a score. As a cheer filled the sky Grant brought the quaffle back and threw it to Randolph.

Randolph gave a nod to his team and took off with Davies, the two of them tossing the ball back and forth as they wove through the Hufflepuff defense, until a bludger struck Randolph sending him off course and dropping the quaffle. Davies snatched it before anyone else could get there and continued to press down field. The defense began to smash into the third year as he was sandwiched between two yellow clad flyers. As they got closer to the goals he was in no position to make a play, in desperation he looked over his shoulder and lobbed the red ball over his shoulder to his white haired companion. Toshiro was wide open as he caught the ball and took the open shot, the ball blew through the hoop and the crowd erupted. Hitsugaya smiled at as he pulled away while Roger and Randolph came over and gave him a quick pat on the back for his first goal before they were forced back to work.

And so the two teams exchanged goals for the next couple of hours, neither able to pull away to a definite lead. So it was that Toshiro was sitting on his broom absentmindedly running cold fingers over his left thigh were a bludger had glanced off him. His teal eyes following Madam Hooch as she brought the quaffle to Randolph to take a penalty shot.

Roger was next to him blowing into his hands trying to warm them up. The boy looked over at his companion, "How's the leg?"

The first year didn't take his eyes from the ball, "It's fine, just a little sore." Hitsugaya silently cursed Kisuke for giving him such a life like gigai. It didn't help that he had to handicap himself to a believable human reaction time, preventing escape, nor could he protect himself with a lair of reishi to negate the blow, people may notice if he walked away without any mark to show from meeting a bludger. No, he had to play at a human level, still it was fun when he wasn't being smashed by flying metal balls. "How's your shoulder?"

Roger rolled his left shoulder experimentally, "Not great, I won't be able to take a shot with my left arm. But don't worry, I can still play."

His attention returned to the game as the boy raced off the line heading straight for the top goal, his arm cocked back to fire, just as the keeper was moving to make the block he pitched the nose of his broom down and let the ball go. Five easy points for Ravencalw, after a moment to savior the score the game resumed as the bludgers charged the players and seekers got back to work.

Hitsugaya soared high into the sky to get a better vantage point. Looking down he saw the Hufflepuff keeper getting ready to return the quaffle to play, while he watched the seekers out of the corner of his eye. As the green chasers began to move forward dogging incoming bludgers Toshiro leaned forward and shot down, the cold air biting into his face. He timed his strike perfectly, just as the ball was being passed to avoid Davies reaching hand he snatched the ball from the air and flew down field. Nothing but the keeper between him and another goal, the poor keeper didn't have a chance as the ball flew through the air for another ten points.

Even as he was coming about to get on defense he heard the crowd erupt before focusing on the voice of the announcer, "_She's got it! She's got it! Jill Silverstone has caught the snitch! 150 points for Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw wins, 390 to 220!_" Hitsugaya came to stop, his eyes roaming the crowd as his ears took in the cheers of the crowd. The Ravenclaw section was going crazy, and while the rest of his team was flying around the stadium doing a victory lap he sat on his broom taking the thundering crowd and the cold air with a small smile on his face. The Hufflepuff team just landed at midfield and waited.

As their victory celebration was ending the team gave a final wave to the fans before descending back to earth and walking towards their rivals. As the two teams each formed a single line they passed each other, shaking hands and congratulating each other on a well played game before heading inside. As Toshiro entered the tunnel, and the sound of the crowd diminished, he heard his companions laughing and talking, he didn't say much as he and the team headed back towards the locker room. Once inside he set down his barrowed broom and looked around, the talking had died down as the adrenaline faded and everyone realized just how cold they were, and the sweat they had worked up playing didn't help.

Toshiro quickly hopped in the shower and let the scalding water bring his temperature back up to normal and relax his tired muscles. And it did, soon enough they were all dressed in their street clothes and hurrying back to the castle through the frigid air. As Sam answered the riddle and the door to the tower swung open Toshiro could hear the loud noise of a party going on. No one had ever accused Hitsugaya as being a party person and they wouldn't start now, the library was starting to look like a good way to spend the rest of his evening. Just as he was turning to go two firm hands landed on his shoulders, "And just were do you think you're going?"

The white haired boy turned his head to see the grinning face of their keeper, Grant. "If you must know, I just remembered there was something that I wanted to check on in the library. Now if you will excuse me." Toshiro made to shrug off the hands holding him in place, but they only tightened.

"You spend to much time in that place as it is mate, you need to relax. Isn't that right Roger?"

The third year chaser nodded his head, "There is more to life then studding Toshiro. We just won a tight game, now its time to celebrate!"

"Enough talking people, there is a party waiting for us upstairs. So lets go, everyone." Despite the joy of winning Sam didn't look like she was in the mood to be argued with and Toshiro resigned himself to his fate.

The common room was much like he expected, filled with noisy people crowded around the tables that were filled with snacks and drink. Once they spotted the new arrivals they let out another cheer, which inside the confined space of the tower seemed all the louder, before they rushed them. Soon Hitsugaya found himself fighting his way though a mass of bodies who kept grabbing his hand to shake, patting him on the back, rubbing his hair like he was a little kid, shoving food and drink right into his face and hands, all the while praising and congratulating him. Toshiro was immensely relieved as he made it though the gauntlet and emerged into the relatively empty space beyond the crowd.

Waving off another well-meaning person who was offering to get him something to drink he made his way towards the fire and the relative calm it offered. The sound of revelry increased as time went on, and though he was tempted to just run off to bed and ignore this entire thing he stayed. Mostly out of a sense of duty as this party was to celebrate the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team and their victory, but Yoruich had reminded him he could not just cut himself off from his classmates, and so he stayed. And so despite how uncomfortable he was he moved into the crowed and began to began to talk with his house mates.

Moving through the crowd he made he spotted a single girl standing near the snack table, shaking his head Toshiro made his way to Hermione. When the brown haired girl saw him she perked up, "Toshiro, it's good to see you. I'm sure every one else has already said it but, congratulations on the win."

"Thanks. It does feel good to win." Toshiro spent the next few minutes listing to Hermione's view of the game before she branched off into school topics. After about twenty minutes in which he said very little he politely excused himself and began to make his way across the room, noting how Yoruichi was upstairs, likely sleeping, he made his way towards the exit. Slipping out of the tower was easy, and in no time he was moving through the silent halls towards his destination.

It wasn't long before he was standing in front of a barren stretch of wall on the seventh floor. Hitsugaya paused before the wall, a debate raging in his mind. After more then three months here he still had no answer as to what was causing him to sense something that neither Yoruichi or any ghost he asked could sense. So here he stood, staring at the wall, going over everything he had ever been taught trying to decide if there was something there that only he could sense or if he was going crazy.

Finally he made up his mind and approached the wall, his mind focusing solely on the need for answers to whether or not he was loosing his grip on sanity. He walked the familiar stones three times and waited for the elusive presence to make its fleeting appearance, when the first crack in the wall appeared he felt it return as it always did . Then something strange happened, instead of vanishing as the door formed it simply faded, as if traveling away from him till he could no longer feel it. When the entrance to the room was finished forming he moved forward cautiously.

The room had changed from what he usually saw, where normally it was empty save for the support columns now it was filled with all manner of…stuff. Moving through the room he saw piles of broken furniture, thousands upon thousands of books piled on the floor or littered across numerous bookshelves, rusted swords and axes lay here and there, the remains of creatures both large and small were scattered throughout the room and that was just the beginning of what he saw. As he took this all in he heard the crack of the wall resealing behind him, alone in the room he came to a stop and look at the eclectic collection that surrounded him. The room itself seemed larger, and the presence had disappeared once again.

Letting out a sigh he folded his arms across his chest and began to wander through the room looking at the strange things stored here. As the minutes went by he wasn't sure what he was even looking for, or if he would know it when he saw it, but refused to let that fact deter him. Stopping at one of the piles he reached down and picked up one of the buried books. Blowing off what seemed like and inch of dust, he looked at the old tome and flipped it open and settled his eyes on the chapter heading, "The twelve uses of virgin's blood?", his eyes scanned through the text while a look of disgust settled on his face, "What the hell is wrong with these people!" Slamming the book closed he dropped it back into the pile and moved on down the line wondering if the author had passed through the gates of the underworld after his death.

Suddenly he stopped his journey, he could just sense it, it was so small he wasn't sure how he could even feel it. Following it he moved through the room, ignoring the junk that lined his way, until he felt he was moving away from it instead of towards it. Looking around he saw nothing that stood out and began to backtrack, his eyes evaluating everything they landed on. And so he spent several hours getting closer, then further away, stopping here and there to look through random piles of junk. Letting out a frustrated growl he was tempted to pick something up just to throw it but restrained himself, remembering how the last book he threw knocked over a highly combustible vile that proceeded to explode.

Taking a deep breath he focused his mind on the task at hand, he had determined that it was a reiatsu signal he was following, a ridiculously small signal, but reiatsu all the same. Of course that had not helped him find its source, so here he was still rummaging through piles of refuse. Standing from the pile of debris he had been searching through he looked around, he was so close, he just could not find it. He had been searching for hours on end and was about to leave when something caught his eye. Cocking his head a little he saw something reflecting the torch light and began to move towards it.

If asked later he wouldn't be able to explain why he was drawn to it, but he was, and soon found himself standing in front of a bookshelf, the gleaming item that caught his eyes was on one of the high shelves. Cursing his luck and his height Toshiro jumped lightly into the air and gathered the spirit particles in the air under his feet forming a platform on which to stand. Now that he had a clear view his teal eyes looked over something that seemed completely out of place for this room. A women's crown made of gleaming silver and lined with diamonds and gemstones. The intricately designed metal was shaped to give the appearance of a bird with wigs opened wide, a large dark green stone made up the body of the bird and there was a beautifully made head turned to the side that sat just above the stone. The crown seemed familiar to Hitsugaya but he couldn't say why, he had never been here before after all.

Reaching out with his hand he picked up the crown and leapt down to the floor. Turning over the object in his hand he could feel that there was certainly a tiny amount of reiatsu coming form it, but there was something else to, something dark. Deciding he would need to investigate further he continued his examination of the item. Looking at the front, he saw etched across the surface on either side of the stone, "_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_." Reading those words again he realized they were Ravenclaw's motto. Letting out a yawn he realized just how tired he was, deciding he could look into it later he made his way towards the door to head back to the common room and his warm bed.

The halls were still empty as he made his way back to the tower and he was glad he wouldn't have to explain why he was up and this ungodly hour. Answering the riddle he silently made his way up the stairs, it was then that he let out a groan as he felt someone still in the common room. Hiding the crown behind his back he walked in only the see a Hermione sitting at one of the tables reading a book, upon closer look she had changed her clothes from the party indicating he may have been gone longer then he thought. Of course the moment he entered she looked up at him surprised, "Where have you been? You know no one is suppose to leave the dormitories until seven." Toshiro just looked on without saying anything, "You do know what time it is don't you?"

Toshiro looked around the room hoping for something that would tell him, but he didn't see anything, "No."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "It's just past six thirty. Don't tell me you have been gone all night." When she didn't get an answer from her companion she got up, "At least tell me you weren't caught."

"I wasn't. No one saw me."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding, "Thank goodness." Now that she knew he was fine she shifted into lecturing mode, "What were you thinking, do you know what kind of trouble you'd be in if you were caught! What were you even doing all this time."

Toshiro looked at her, "What are you doing up at this hour Hermione? Normally you sleep in don't you?"

The bushy haired girl glared at him, "I was studding for our Herbology test Tuesday. Now stop changing the subject, what were you doing out?"

Hitsugaya was trying to think of what to tell her, she was determined to get an answer and soon others would begin to trickle down and this conversation would become even less private. Toshiro knew when to give a little and this was one of those times, besides she may be of some help with her knowledge of obscure things. Lowering his voice he approached her, "Can you keep a secret Hermione?"

The girl gave a hesitant nod now, wondering what he was about to tell her. "I noticed something odd earlier and went back to check it out."

"And?"

Toshiro scanned the room to ensure they had no unseen guest before pulling the crown out from behind his back, "I found this."

Hermione took a sharp breath when she saw what he was holding, "That's…that's…do you know what that is?"

Hitsugaya looked at the item again before giving a small shake of his head, "No. I had planned to look into it tomorrow, well, today."

Hermione tore her eyes away from what he was holding to look at him as if he was an idiot before she hissed as him, "You don't know what this is? It's the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Toshiro thought about what she said, "That sounds familiar."

"It should, its legendary. People have been searching for it for nearly a thousand years."

"Then how can you be sure this is it?"

Hermione turned and pointed towards the statue by the door, "We see it everyday Toshiro, and it has her motto written on it. Though. I suppose it could be a fake." She finished looking thoughtful.

Toshiro was tired and ready for bed, "We can talk about it latter, I'm going to get some sleep. And Hermione," he waited until she was looking at him, "remember, don't tell anyone about this." The girl nodded back and he let out a sigh before turning and heading for his room wondering if she would keep her word. Placing the crown in his trunk he saw Yoruichi looking at him, "We'll talk about it latter, I need some sleep. Don't let anyone in my trunk." The cat nodded and soon Toshiro was sleeping deeply in his bed.

* * *

I am sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I rewrote this chapter several times trying to get it right. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to do Quidditch with out doing a play by play for a two hour game as that would be boring after awhile. I wanted to show that not every game ends quickly but still have some entertainment from it without going into a lot of detail, not sure I succeeded. And I decided penalty shots were half of regular goals.

Regarding the Diadem, there is a piece of Voldemort's soul attached to it in the form of a Horcruxe and it is stored inside the Room of Requirement. I figure that there would be a trace amount of reiatsu associated with that piece of soul and when the Room is changing itself to fit the users need, or resetting, there would be a moment when the room had no definition, that being a moment when everything kept in the room was in a kind of void on the other side of the wall, this is when Hitsugaya can sense the reiatsu coming from the room.

Of course the reason only he can sense it is the fact it is so small and only there for a moment, he can only sense it because he has been exposed to it in the form of Professor Quirrell and Lord Voldemort. He associated it with Professor Quirrell on in unconscious level which is why it was familiar, but because of Voldemort's state his reiatsu is being smothered by Quirrell's, who has a whole soul and thus more reiatsu, this is why its familiar and yet unrecognizable to him. Sorry if that seems to complicated but I thought I should explain it here so I won't have to in the story. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Waking from a blissful sleep Toshiro felt something on his chest, prying his eyes open he saw piercing yellow eyes staring back at him, "Good morning, or should I say, good afternoon." Toshiro ignored Yoruichi for the moment and sat up, forcing the cat to jump to the an empty space beside him. Running a hand through his hair he surveyed the room, "It's just you and me for the moment Toshiro." The former captain walked towards the edge of the bed and towards the trunk, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Hitsugaya got up and stretched, "What do you think is going on?"

The cat looked at her companion, "Well, considering you were gone all night with out telling me, how could I know?"

Toshiro looked at her, "Are you telling me the former Commander of the Stealth Force and Captain of the Second Division has no idea?" He smirked at her, "I guess a hundred years in exile has dulled your senses then Yoruichi."

The yellow eyes looked at him before smiling, "I may have tracked you to a certain corridor on the seventh floor last night when you went missing, but seeing as you do go there a lot I figured you were just blowing off some energy since the game and party took most of your time. But I am curios as to what kept you out all night my little dragon." She then looked towards the trunk, "But what I find truly interesting though is why you ordered me to make sure no one touched your trunk. What did you put in there that has to be guarded?"

The white haired captain looked at her, taking in her curios gaze, "Can you still feel nothing?"

His companion turned her eyes towards the trunk, "I don't feel much of anything coming from it."

Toshiro made his way towards said item and began to open, "You wouldn't feel much Yoruichi. But maybe now you will." With he lifted the crown for her to see.

The noble was about to respond but the words died on her lips and her eyes opened wide when they saw the shining silver and gleaming stones before moving closer, "Where did you find such a thing?"

Toshiro put it on the bed so she could get a better look before he grabbed a fresh set of clothes, "I found it in the Room. That is what I've been sensing."

"Now that you mention it I can feel something."

Pulling a shirt over his head he responded, "Yeah, it's small though. Can't be a normal soul…And there is something else, something…dark."

Yoruichi stared at it, analyzing the object and using all her years of experience to try and figure it out. Lifting her head she saw Toshiro pulling on his shoes, "There is something, but I don't know what it is. Maybe Kiskue will be able to tell us something."

"Maybe." Reaching out he sensed Hermione was down in the common room. Letting out a sigh he grabbed the crown and placed it back in the trunk before placing a low level kido on the trunk to ensure no one tampered with it. "Now I just have to convince Hermione not to tell anyone."

"Wait, Hermione knows?"

Looking at the cat he nodded his head, "Yea, wouldn't let me leave the common room this morning unless I told her what I was doing. So I made something up then showed her the crown." Shrugging his shoulders he continued, "She did at least identify it as the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Yoruichi gave him a skeptical look, "You believe her? You think you actually found her lost crown?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. What I know is there is some kind of soul attached to that crown and until I figure out what to do with it I'm not letting it go. Now I need to go convince Hermione that I don't need to turn it in. Any ideas?"

The former captain looked amused by the question, "No. I'm sure you'll think of something, you seem to have a way with her."

Toshiro rolled his eyes before grabbing his cloak and heading for the door. Breezing into the common room he saw Hermione sitting by the fire with a book in her lap. He fought the urge to just sneak out and avoid her, he still needed to blow off some energy after all, making up his mind he made his way towards the fire. "Still studying for the test I see."

Hermione jumped in her seat and let out a strange sound at the unexpected voice before turning to look at him, "Toshiro!" Closing her book she took a deep breath to slow her speeding heart, "It's good to see you're up."

She looked at him expectantly, obviously waiting for him to bring up the events of this morning. The captain turned his head to look out one of the many windows in the tower, "It's a beautiful day. I think I'll go get some fresh air." Turning back around he looked at the seated girl, "Care to join me?"

Hermione was smart enough to pick up on his hidden meaning, with a quick nod of her head she went to the stirs to grab her cloak and scarf to ward off the winter wind. Soon they were walking out of the castle and onto the snow covered grounds. Moving away from the castle Toshiro began to make his way down to the lake without speaking.

When they had put some distance between themselves and the castle Hermione could take the silence no longer, "Toshiro, you need to turn it in."

Hitsugaya looked over the snowy landscape and enjoyed the feeling of just being surrounded by the frozen water. Turning slightly to see Hermione, "You didn't tell anyone?"

The girl shook her head, "I said I wouldn't, but you should. If that really is the Lost Diadem you have to tell them."

"Why? It could be nothing Hermione."

The girl didn't look convinced, "Even if it isn't Ravenclaw's, it is still looked like an expensive piece. In which case someone would be looking for it."

Trying to think of what to say that would satisfied her without giving up the crown until he dealt with the soul he responded, "I am not one who likes to make hasty decisions Hermione. I'll decide what to do with after I do some research."

Hermione looked dubious, "There won't be much."

"Well then it won't take long. Hopefully I'll have a decision by the time were back from Christmas break."

"And if it is the real thing? What will you do?"

Sighing he stopped and looked at the girl beside him, "I will report it to Professor Flitwick. I'm sure he will know what to do if it is the real thing. But until then we need to stay quiet about it. Do you understand Hermione?"

Her brown eyes met his own and he could see she had doubts about his plan before she answered, "Alright Toshiro. You will have an answer when we get back won't you?"

"I will try Hermione, but I need to look into it before I do anything."

She nodded her head in acceptance of his answer before shivering when a strong wind blew past, "Well then what are we waiting for? I think I may know some books in the library that may help. Come on!" She grabbed his hand before he could protest and dragged him back into the castle to spend the rest of the day in the warm library with their noses buried in old books.

* * *

Toshiro opened the door to the van and watched the cat in his lap leap out the moment there was room. Getting out after Yoruichi he opened the side door and pulled out his trunk and walked into the shop. Of course the moment they were inside Kisuke had to start yelling, "Welcome back home Toshiro! Yoruichi! Its been so quiet with only Noba and Kurodo for company."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as Urahara picked up the cat and started spinning around like an idiot. "And just what have you been up to all this time?"

As the shopkeeper put down the former captain she smirked up at him, "Oh, not much. Just looking after are little guest." She turned her head toward said man.

The blond store owner just pulled out his fan to hide behind, "Oh, is he a trouble maker?"

The white haired captain decided to ignore them and left the two old friends to talk as he took his trunk upstairs, he was just grateful that Kisuke had contained himself until they got back. A nod of his head was all the greeting he gave the two mod souls as he passed them on his way to his room.

Dinner that night was filled with questions and answers as Urahara questioned the two new arrivals about the school. As they were finishing up Kisuke leaned back in his spot across from Toshiro, "So, did you plan to resume your training while you're here or were you just going to take a vacation?"

Hitsugaya looked him in the eyes, "I had planned on it but something has come up."

His host leaned forward, curiosity written on his face, "And just what is so important you would put it above training?"

"An artifact I found. There is a trace of reiatsu coming from it…and something else." Shaking his head he continued, "It's hard to describe. I brought it back so you could take a look at it."

The old scientist leaned back, looking over his guest before turning to look at Yoruichi. Finally letting out a sigh he turned back to Toshiro, "Alright, I'll take a look at it tomorrow while you spar with Yoruichi. Now I think it's time for bed, you have a big day tomorrow." With that he stood up and gestured for them to do the same. With a quiet goodnight Hitsugaya and Yoruichi left to head for bed.

The next morning Hitsugaya donned one of the soul reaper uniforms Kisuke had for him and took out the crown from the trunk. Leaping down the hole he landed in a cloud of dust with the familiar sensation of Yoruichi landing behind him. "Over here!" Making his way to the source of the voice he saw the cat dash by towards the rocks.

Coming around one of the large mountains that were down here he saw the store owner sitting on a rock smiling at him. Shaking his head he approached the man, "This is what I am concerned about." He raised the item in his hand so he could have a better look.

Kisuke stood up from his perch and began to walk towards the small captain, "Well now, that's not something you see everyday." Bending down to get a better view he spoke quietly, almost to himself, "There is something isn't there. I wonder…" He trailed off and pulled a pair of gloves from behind his back and put them on.

Toshiro cocked an eyebrow at the move, "What are you doing?"

The blond looked up at him and grinned, "You can never be to careful Toshiro, not when you have no idea what your dealing with." Hitsugaya looked at the crown wondering if the old shop keeper knew something he didn't.

Before he could decide the item in his hand was snatched out and another hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw the grinning face of Yoruichi, "Come on Toshiro, it's time to start." With that she held him as she flashed step to the center of the room.

Letting go of him she moved away before taking a casual pose and grinning at him, "Are you just going to stand there?"

He looked back at her before he disappeared in a flash only to appear above her and swing his leg downward at her head. She crossed her arms over her head to block the blow, as she did he reached down and grabbed her wrist before swing himself behind her and aiming a kick for her back. Yoruichi turned her body so his foot passed in front of her before she reached out and grabbed his ankle and with a flick of a wrist she sent him into a nearby rock pile, sending up a cloud of dirt and debris.

Hitsugaya pushed a boulder off himself and climbed out to see a smirking women looking at him, "Is that all you can do? I didn't think you would get so rusty after only three months." She put her hand on her hip and smiled at him. As he took his fighting stance she disappeared. He didn't move for several moments, then he felt her behind him. Turning around she appeared, her fists came fast and furious and it was all he could do to block them as she pushed him back.

As he backpedaled he suddenly leaned back, placing his hands on the ground he flipped backwards, kicking his feet at the women's jaw as she came forward. Unfortunately she saw it coming and leapt back, but it did give him a moment to gather himself. Looking at each other for only a moment Toshiro pushed himself off and launched his own fury of fist and feet. Yoruichi just kept smiling the whole time she fended off his assault, finally she struck out and with a punch to the ribs that sent her sparing partner tumbling through the air before he got his feet under him and landed, sliding back several more feet.

Gritting his teeth he leapt at her again, the purple haired women smirked and sent a round house kick at him. He blocked the blow but the force sent him sailing skyward. Taking control of himself he turned over and continued till his feet touched the ceiling of the underground room. Pushing off the sky blue surface, he rushed towards his opponent at blinding speed. Yoruichi saw him coming and once again raised her arms to block the small fist as it came at her head. As the air around them was pushed away from them by the force of the impact the ground beneath her feet cracked and blew out. Toshiro saw that his attack was blocked and jumped away, landing well away from the deep crater that held his partner.

A moment later Yoruichi appeared in the air above the hole smirking down at him brushing dirt off her shirt, "Well, well, well, you've been holding out on me." She vanished again only to return thirty feet in front of him. "You know what this means don't you?" Her grin turned feral as she took a step towards him and he took one back, "We can take this to the next level." She continued her walk, smiling as she did, "Ready or not, here I come." Then she was gone and he was tumbling across the ground.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat in the front of the store with Noba, sipping a cold soda as he looked out on the deserted store. He had to return to Hogwarts in a few day and he still had the crown to deal with. He knew Hermione would all but demand he report it when he got back, and she had a point, after all the research he was almost certain it was the fabled diadem. The problem was that it still had a soul attached, that was the one thing Kisuke had been able to determine from his initial investigation, he had been forced to send for more advanced equipment to study it further. Which was why he was using his down time to try and think of a good lie to tell a very bossy brown haired girl the next time he saw her.

Finishing his drink he stood up to recycle it. Making his way through the building he took care of the can before deciding to see if Urahara had found anything new. Opening the door without knocking he saw the blond man staring at a long data sheet. Stepping into the room he spoke up, "Have you found anything?"

The blond suddenly jumped in his seat, sending papers flying everywhere, "Ah! Toshiro! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes at the man's theatrics, "Have you found anything useful Kisuke?"

The blond haired man looked up at him before giving him a small smile, "And if I have?"

The captain tightened his fist and growled at the older man, "Kisuke."

The blond just pulled out his fan and began waving it and grinning like a fool, "Now, now, calm down Toshiro. I may have found something."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

The shop keeper brought his fan up to hide his face, "Well, it doesn't really matter now does it? On to the matter at hand." He snapped his fan shut and picked up a piece of paper, "The latest scans showed that while the metal is old enough to place it in the time of Ravenclaw the soul attached to it is not."

"No?"

"No. I would say its only been with the crown for a few decades, certainly not even a century."

Toshiro walked over to the crown and picked it up, "Any idea how a soul got stuck on this?"

Urahara shook his head and sighed, "I'm afraid I haven't a clue." Brightening a little he continued, "But I do know why it is so small." Seeing he had the attention of his guest he continued, "It is not an entire soul, merely a piece cut from the whole that found its way to the crown. Whether intentional or not I can not say."

Toshiro's eyes opened wide at what he had said and it took several moments to find his voice, "How is that possible? To sever a soul like this…" He looked at the scientist with a rather lost and confused look.

Kisuke just shrugged his shoulders as his own face took a serious expression, "I would guess it was magic. I would also assume that it is responsible for the dark feeling you are picking up, but that is simply a guess since I can't sense magic like you. But however this happened it is certainly unnatural."

Toshiro took a deep breath, "What do we do about it then?"

"I don't know, we cant perform a soul burial on it while it is attached to the crown. And I'm not entirely convinced it's even a dead soul to begin with."

Toshiro rubbed his head as he thought of the ramifications of what was being said here. Looking over the diadem he tried to think of what could be done, "If it isn't suppose to be here, it may not have a strong hold."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you suggesting?"

Hitsugaya put the crown back on the counter, "The soul piece is still a spiritual being right?" Receiving a nod he continued, "The crown is not. We may not be able to touch the soul directly to send it on, but maybe we could separate it with a stream of concentrated reishi. Then we would be able to decide what to do with it."

The blond sat back in thought, "That could work I suppose. Of course, it would need to be highly dense and focused to separate it without damaging the crown, if that is what you want." Hitsugaya nodded his head, not even wanting to think about what Hermione would say or do to him if he destroyed a piece of history like this. Kisuke nodded himself, "Alright then, lets go down stairs to do this." He stood up and made his way out the door, Toshiro picked up the crown and followed the man out.

The two men were soon in the basement of the store gathered standing on either side of the sliver diadem. Kisuke grinned and looked expectantly at the tenth division captain, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Hitsugaya looked at him confused, "Me?"

Urahara just nodded his head emphatically, "Yes you. Your power has forced you to learn control beyond anything I or Yoruichi know." Sobering somewhat he continued, "Besides, were there is one there may be more. If you find any more like this you need to be able to handle it on scene." With that he stood back and watched quietly.

Hitsugaya looked at the crown as he took several deep breathes trying to center himself. After several minutes he raised his hand, palm towards his target, and focused on his reiatsu. Gathering it, he closed his eyes and began to let it out in a stream of bright blue and white energy. It washed over the crown and ice slowly crept over it and the surrounding dirt, moving through the metal and pushing on the soul fragment imbedded inside.

Things went on like this for several minutes as he was refining the stream to put even more pressure on the soul. Soon they could hear a fait sound, as if someone was screaming. Kisuke laughed a little at its obvious discomfort, "I don't think he likes the cold." Toshiro ignored him as he focused solely on his task, then there was a blood chilling scream and a blinding flash of light that came from the crown.

As they blinked trying to regain their vision a female voice spoke up, "What happened here?"

Kisuke was rubbing his eyes, "I'm not sure. Safeguard?"

Hitsugaya was starting to see colors again, "Against what?"

"Us I suppose." Bending down Urahara picked of the crown, still with a thin layer of ice, "On the positive side you didn't break it and the soul is gone!"

Hitsugaya just rubbed his forehead, "I suppose that counts for something." Turning he saw Yoruichi standing there in all her glory, "Where have you been?"

She just waved her hand, "Oh, around. But what have you boys been up to?"

"Work."

She looked at the crown and seemed to put two and two together, "Well now that that's taken care of we can have some fun!"

Staring into her eyes he was not amused, "Not until you put some clothes on."

She just smirked at him, "Oh, I don't know. We could have a lot of fun without clothes." As the little captain's checks reddened she burst out laughing, "You need to loosen up." He just glared at her as he tried to force the blood back from where it shouldn't be, "I'm only joking Toshiro." With that she made her way towards the clothes that were laid out for her.

As she started dressing Hitsugaya spoke up, "You know, maybe I should ask McGonagall how she keeps her clothes when she transforms. That way you wouldn't be naked every time you transform back to normal."

She turned to him as she was tying her belt, "Now where would the fun be in that." Walking towards him she grinned just before she vanished from sight. A gentle hand taped his head, "Tag, your it!" And with that she disappeared and the white haired captain cursed as he raced after her.

* * *

I always get nervous when I write Kisuke and Yoruichi, especialy when their together, they are hard to write. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The cold air of January permeated the castle as Toshiro moved through the halls, passing clusters of students here and there as they talked or studied together. Moving along the now familiar path he made his way towards the charms classroom, the attached office, and its teacher. Finally he saw the wooden door to the class and made his way towards it.

Lifting his hand he knocked three times and waited. When he received no reply he knocked again before pushing the door open. The sight of a dark classroom was the only thing his teal eyes could see. Moving into the dark room he let out a silent curse as his senses roamed the area nearby and was unable to find the short teacher, but another soul was approaching fast. Hitsugaya quickly turned to leave.

Unfortunately he was unable to reach the door before the person he was trying to avoid appeared. The old man in the door smiled down at him, his blue eyes shining even in the dark. Biting back another curse Toshiro bowed his head slightly, "Good-day headmaster."

Dumbledore just looked at him for a moment before laughing slightly, "Hm, it has been so far. You'll have to excuse me for not knowing your name, it is a challenge remembering everyone in the castle when you're as old as I am." He finished smiling at the white haired student.

"It's alright headmaster."

"Well, at least it is a problem easily fixed." He looked expectantly at the student before him.

Teal eyes locked onto blue as Toshiro looked up, "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The gentle smile that was on that wrinkled face was replaced with an even bigger one at the sound of his name. "Ah, yes, now I remember. Professor McGonagall told me of her meeting with you." Shaking his head slightly he continued in an amused tone, "A talking cat. I must confess I had my doubts. Then I had the pleasure of meeting her."

Toshiro groaned in his head at the last part, only imagining what the troublesome women disguised as a cat had done now. Sounding apologetic he spoke, "I hope she wasn't much trouble headmaster."

The headmaster shook his head laughing to himself, "Oh no, no trouble at all. It was worth it to meet a talking cat." Hitsugaya realized he really needed to pay more attention to what Yoruichi was doing with her time. Dumbledore face became slightly more serious as he continued, "How did you find such a remarkable companion?"

This was why he had been trying to avoid the headmaster, the man was no doubt smarter and more clever then the others to have taken the title of headmaster. The position had less to do with teaching then it did with administration and politics from what he knew. His genius brain kicked into overdrive to come up with a believable story with just enough truth to satisfy the inquisitive old wizard. "I found her behind a store."

"Really. Did she talk then?"

Toshiro shook his head slightly, "No. That came sometime latter." Which was true, she had waited nearly a minute to talk.

"And what did Mr. Urahara think of you taking in a stray?"

The headmaster knew more then he was letting on if he could recall his guardian so easy. The man had some skill in coaxing away information he would give him that, but he was no child to spill his secrets to a kind old man. "I found Yoruichi before I met Kisuke."

"Really?" The curiosity was clear in his voice.

Toshiro needed to end this before something went wrong. Looking steadfastly at the man before him he started, "I mean no disrespect headmaster, but I would rather not talk about this anymore." He finished averting his gaze from that kindly old face.

The face looked slightly disappointed, but understanding, "Of course. Perhaps a lighter subject?" Toshiro just wanted this conversation to end, but he was not about to disrespect to most powerful man in the school to do it. Dumbledore paid no heed to the hesitation from his companion to speak, "Perhaps you could tell me why you were here." The smile was back in full force now.

Teal eyes looked around the darkened room, "I was hoping to talk with Professor Flitwick headmaster."

The wizard smiled at him, "As was I. But it would seem we both missed him. Perhaps I could be of assistance in his absence."

Toshiro studied the man before him in greater detail then he had when he first appeared in the doorway. There was a certain tenseness to the way he held himself, though he hid it well. Hitsugaya cursed himself mentally for being so thoughtless, the old man had no doubt sensed the lingering dark magic that still clung to the crown that he held under his cloak. Which meant it would be nearly imposable to shake the persistent man. He really did not want to have to explain himself to Dumbledore, he had hoped he could just give the crown to Flitwik and he could pass it on to the headmaster.

Thankfully he would not have to face him alone because at that moment he heard a low humming bouncing off the walls. Dumbledore turned to face the door just as the jovial teacher came round the door and stopped, obviously surprised to see the headmaster and one of his students waiting for him. He composed himself quickly and soon a large smile found its way to his face, "Ah, Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Hitsugaya, what can I do for you?"

The bearded professor beside him just looked down at him and gestured towards him, "Mr. Hitsugaya was here first, it's only fair he speak first."

Toshiro had half hoped he would be sent out so the two teachers could speak in private. Alas that was not to be the case, sighing to himself he realized he would simply have to tell both of them at the same time. Bracing himself for the task he looked at his head of house before speaking, "I found something I thought I should turn in Professor Flitwick. I was hoping to speak with after the school day ended."

Laughing slightly to ease the tension that had suddenly settled in Flitwick walked into the room, "Of course you can talk to me Mr. Hitsugaya. Now what did you find."

Toshiro cast his eyes about the room, "Sir, I don't think this should be talked about in public."

Flitwick looked at him curiously before looking towards Dumbledore, who simply shrugged in response. Returning his gaze to the young man in front of him he nodded his head, "Well then, we can take this into my office."

The short teacher led the way towards a door in the back of the room. Toshiro noticed that Dumbledore had invited himself along, and really he could not argue against it, he had said he found something that needed to be turned in and that meant it wasn't suppose to be here, which would explain the headmaster's interest. Entering the privet office his eyes surveyed the scene. The overflowing bookshelves were to be expected but the surprise was the large furniture that was present, which only seemed bigger as the small teacher made his way around his desk and sat on a pile of books placed on his chair so he could see his guest.

The sound of the door closing behind him told him the headmaster had entered behind him. The Head of Ravenclaw House simply smiled at them and waved them to the two large chairs in front of his desk. Once they were seated he began, "So tell me Mr. Hitsugaya, what would you like to report."

Teal eyes saw the curious gazes that were being cast his way as he pulled a small black bundle from beneath his cloak. Holding it so that they both could see, he began to unwrap the fabric he had wrapped the crown in to conceal it. As he pulled the last of the fabric away, revealing the shining silver and glittering gems to the light, he saw both there eyes open wide and Filtwick's jaw fall open.

It was several moments before the teacher behind the desk spoke up in awe, "It can't be…is that?"

Dumbledore leaned across the gap between the chairs, his eyes fixed on the object in Hitsugaya's hand, "I believe it is professor." Finally looking away from the crown he looked into the teal eyes of the first year, "You are a source of wonders aren't you Mr. Hitsugaya."

"May I?" Toshiro looked at his charms professor before nodding. He reached across the desk and handed it to the exited man. As Flitwick continued to exam it in greater detail Dumbledore looked on in silence. After nearly twenty minutes he handed it back to Toshiro. As he took it back, wondering why he gave it back, Dumbledore asked to see it as well. Toshiro handed it over and again there was silence as the headmaster looked it over.

Finally he finished his exam and put diadem upon the desk and turned his eyes towards his student, "When, where did you find it?"

Toshiro had not been idle while they looked it over, he had the been thinking of just how to respond to these inevitable questions. Toshiro looked between them before starting, "It was about a week before Christmas break. As for where," he shrugged his shoulders, "I can't really say. I was a little lost at the time sir. I just, kind of, stumbled upon it. I wasn't even sure what it was at first." Hitsugaya looked at them as he tried to judge their reaction.

The wise old man digested what he said before his college spoke up, "When did you figure it out then?"

"It was just before the break sir. Hermione helped me look into it before we left."

The headmaster looked at him curiously, "Then why wait to report it?"

Acting embarrassed he lowered his head, "I just wanted to show Kisuke. How often do you get to hold a piece of history like that?" Still looking down he waited, unsure how this would end.

A quite chuckle was his answer. Looking up confused he saw them both laughing lightly. Dumbledore looked at him and quieted himself before talking, "That's nothing to be worried about Mr. Hitsugaya. I feel many in your position would not have turned it in and simply kept it." Smiling at his student the charms teacher nodded his agreement.

"I do have few more questions Mr. Hitsugaya." Toshiro looked turned his attention back to the headmaster, "Did you notice anything odd about the crown or where you found it?"

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows as if in thought as he wondered how to answer that question. Finally he decided that he would have to tell him more then he had initially intended, it was a risk, but the man seemed keen enough to know when he was being blatantly lied to. He closed his eyes, "There was something sir, but I…I don't know how to describe it." He answered, doing his best to look unsure.

The headmaster nodded gently at him, "Why don't you try."

Toshiro gave his own hesitant nod then, "It was, strange sir. I could almost feel something dark, calling out, calling to me. I think that's why I noticed it in the first place." He took a deep breath before continuing, "When I touched it though, there was a scream, it sounded like someone in great pain, then a flash of blinding light." Shaking his head back and forth he looked pleadingly into the blue eyes of Dumbledore, "I don't know what happened sir! I looked at the crown after, it seems fine, like nothing happened. I…I just don't know." He lowered his gaze and stared at the floor and contemplated how he had fallen from captain to a pleading child.

He felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder then, looking up he saw a small, comforting smile, "I believe you Mr. Hitsugaya. Do not worry yourself about what happened. Instead tell me, did you try it on?"

Toshiro cocked his head slightly and looked at him as if he were crazy before shaking his head, "No sir. Why would I wear a tiara?"

The old teacher just started laughing and patted Hitsugaya on the shoulder, "I had to ask. Now while I believe this truly is Rowena's crown we should be sure. Would you mind if I sent it to some friends who can confirm it?"

Toshiro leaned back in his seat, "Why would I?"

Flitwick spoke up from his seat, his voice reassuring, "Because it is yours now Mr. Hitsugaya." The captain just sat there, his own eyes going large, "It has been lost for nearly one thousand years and Lady Ravenclaw has no descendents. By our law you, as its discoverer, are now the legal owner."

Toshiro shook his head slowly and his voice was full of confusion, "But I found it here, at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore seemed amused at his reaction, "Location does not factor into Britain's Wizarding Laws." He chuckled to himself, "I should know, I helped write some of them."

Hitsugaya did not want the crown, oh it was nice enough, but he knew it would only draw more attention to him then he wanted or needed. But now he was stuck, what normal twelve year old would turn this down. "How long will it take?"

"Oh, it's hard to say. At least a few months." That didn't surprise him, while he knew confirming it beyond doubt would take time, he believed it was mostly to ensure that the dark magic would be completely gone.

Nodding to himself he looked at them both, "Very well then, you may send it to your friends."

Dumbledore rose from his seat smiling, "Splendid." He placed his hand on his students shoulder and gently pushed him from the seat and towards the door. "If you will excuse us Mr. Hitsugaya, there are some matters I still need to discuss with Professor Flitwick.

Toshiro stopped at the door and bowed his head slightly, "Not at all sir. Thank you professor, headmaster." With that he turned and walked away as the bearded man closed the door behind him. He slowly made his way back to the tower wondering when this mission had gotten so far off course.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay but I had writers block and computer problems. Dumbledore was hard to write for me, I don't even know why. As for Hitsugaya owning the crown, wizards seem to follow the finders keepers rule when it comes to tresure. Any feedback would be appreaciated.


	15. Chapter 15

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The wind blew across the grass and rustled his cloak as Toshiro stood by the edge of the woods. The seasons were changing, the biting cold of winter was leaving as the warmth of spring came upon the castle and the surrounding countryside. Teal eyes scanned the earth nearby, finding a large rock about twice the size of his own fist. Lifting his wand he gave a gentle flick towards it and watched it as it lifted slowly into the air. He slowly pulled his arm across his body, moving the rock with it till it hovered over a large pile of precariously stacked rocks of similar size before lowering it onto the top. He did this a few more times till the tower reached four feet into the sky.

"I think that spell is making you lazy Toshiro."

Said person turned his head to better see the black cat laying on the ground a few feet away. "You're calling me lazy? What do you do all day beside sleep?"

Yoruichi just ignored his question. Seeing as she wasn't going to respond he returned his attention to the rocks. Lifting his wand he gave it a quick flick, "_Flipendo!_" A swirling ball of orange and blue energy shot from the tip of the stick and flew straight into the wall of stones. The force of the impact blew the rocks in all directions and Hitsugaya had to be quick to snatch one out the air before it hit him in the head. Looking around at the remnants of the tower he tossed the rock in his hands back to where it had started before flicking his wand to restack the stones.

"How much longer is this going to take? We've been out here for two hours already." Ignoring the whining from his companion he continued his work.

Placing another stone on the pile he gave a very bored answer, "How ever long it takes Yoruichi. Tell me you haven't forgotten all your lessons from the academy."

"Of course not."

"Then you know it takes hundreds if not thousands of repetitions to master a spell before you can begin to remove parts of the incantation."

"You've already performed that spell a few hundred times Toshiro and it didn't take you this long to lose the _Wingardium Leviosa_ . Besides, this isn't kido."

He turned his body towards her as he lifted another rock that had landed near her, "True, but the principle is the same. The name and incantation of a spell help focus the mind when you are learning it. But over time and considerable practice you can forgo the entire process for a more streamlined one, which is much better for battles."

The cat sat up before speaking, "Yes, but the act of shortening the incantation weakens the kido drastically." Turning her head she followed the stone he was currently levitating as it moved to the pile, "But that doesn't seem to be the same of these magic spells."

Toshiro lowered the stone onto the pile, "It does reduce the power of the spell some, but this is a simple task." Looking over his new tower he shrugged his shoulders and turned to her, "Shall we try it without the name then?"

Yoruichi nodded her head, "Yes, you should have enough control by now." The captain raised his wand and flicked it towards the stones. Again the swirling orange and blue sphere shot out and slammed into the wall, however instead of sending rocks everywhere it merely knocked a few backwards causing the whole thing to fall over. "Well, that was a little underwhelming wasn't it."

Teal eyes looked over the pile before he once again began replacing the rock, "It's a start. One or two hundred more tries and it should be close enough to full strength."

The former captain let out a loud sigh, "I suppose you are going to do this until dinner then aren't you?"

Hitsugaya flicked his wand again at the stone pillar and watched it fall down again, once that was done he began resetting his target, "There isn't much else to do today Yoruichi."

The cat stood up and turned away from him as he launched another ball of magic, "Waste you Sunday if you want, I'm going to find something fun to do."

Turning his head he watched as she began to walk away before questioning her suspiciously, "What are you planning?"

She turned her head back and her voice was full of amusement, "There is a fat rat that is so much fun to toy with."

The white haired student's face turned to a look of disgust, "Tell me you aren't going to eat it?"

She let out a loud laugh, "No, I never did like the taste of rats, it always tasted like trash." She paused to laugh to herself at the first years face, "Besides, I don't think his master would be happy if I did that."

His face changed from disgust to confusion then, "Who would want to have a rat as a familiar?"

The cat gave her version of shrugging shoulders before she continued, "I don't know his name, some Gryffindor boy I think. After awhile he runs to one of them for protection." After a final laugh she turned her head back around, "Don't forget to get something to eat Toshiro." With that she left him to his practice. He turned back to it hoping to master the simple jinx by the end of the day so he could move onto several more powerful ones he had read about.

* * *

Hermione walked beside him, carrying a large book under her arm as they made their way towards the library, "So, what did you need from the library?"

Sticking his hands in his pants pockets he shrugged, "Nothing particular, but I was hoping to find a new charm or two to try."

The girl beside him nodded in understanding, "I know a few if you want some help. They may not be defense spells you're always reading about, but they can still be useful."

Turning his head he saw the hope held in her eyes. He stopped the sigh before it could come out, she meant well after all. Deciding that it couldn't hurt to indulge her a little he nodded his head slightly, "That would be nice. Perhaps tomorrow after practice."

The young soul next to him smiled, "Of course."

They continued in silence for a few more minutes until the sound of heavy footfalls echoed on the stone walls. This was soon followed by three students rounding the next corner in a rush. Looking closely he saw the unmistakable features of Draco Malfoy were contorted in rage. Behind him were his two ever present lackeys who appeared to be having a hard time matching the furious pace their leader was setting. Having seen that face before he wondered just what Potter had done to set off the blond. Said boy must have felt his eyes on him because he turned his head towards him and Hermione. At seeing the two Ravenclaw students he snarled, "What are you looking at you stupid little mudbloods!" He continued on leaving two confused students in his wake.

Toshiro figured mudblood was some type of insult based on context, but he had no idea what it meant. Turning his head he saw Hermione seemed just as confused, "Mudblood? What do you suppose that means?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Nothing good I'm sure." Looking down the hall where the Slytherin boys had gone he turned back the other way, "Come on, lets get going." Granger just nodded and followed after him.

Soon after entering the vast room that housed the library the two had split up to go about their own business. Wandering through the towering shelves the white haired youth scanned numerous titles for something interesting. After a few minutes of searching something caught his attention, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, a low rumble in the back of his head told him that Hyorinmaru was interested as well. Picking it off the shelf he slowly scanned through the pages. He may not need to read about the dragons of this world for his mission, but there was no way he could turn down the opportunity to learn more about them, part of his soul was one after all. Nodding to himself he closed the book and began to head out towards one of the tables to start reading.

As he walked through the room he saw Hermione perusing another section. Walking over he saw she was looking at books about muggle devices. Cocking his eyebrow he spoke up, "What do you need to know about muggle things Hermione?"

The brown haired girl jumped at the sound of his voice before whipping around and hissing at him, "Don't sneak up on me Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya ignored her halfhearted glare, "Sorry, but I always thought you were suppose to be quiet in a library as a matter of curiosity." She rolled her eyes at him before returning to the bookshelf, "You haven't answered my question. You've lived in the muggle world all your life, so what do you hope to learn?"

The young witch pulled a book out and began to flip through it, "I'm just curios as to what the wizards think of our world. Some of the things they've come up with." She laughed a little at the foolishness the so called scholars thought they knew about muggles.

Before he could ask for specifics a loud voice came from a few rows down, "We've looked a hundred times Harry, there is no Nicolas Flamel book!"

Toshiro closed his eyes as a more hesitant voice spoke up, "We, we don't know that yet. The-there are so many books…" The voice trailed off into silence.

He tuned out the rest of the conversation as he saw Hermione staring at a spot on the floor. He turned his eyes to the spot but saw nothing interesting, "What are you looking at?"

Brown eyes snapped to his own, "Pardon?"

"I said, what are you looking at?"

She waved her hand in the air, "Nothing. I was trying to think were I've heard that name before." She trailed off as she once again seemed to stare at a new spot on the floor. Standing there in silence he had no choice but to hear the trio from Gryffindor as they came closer, arguing among themselves. Finally Granger's head shot up, a large smile of satisfaction on her face, "I remember! Nicolas Flamel, the famous alchemist! She shook her head back and forth, "How could I forget, he's the oldest man alive!"

"What did you say? You know who Nicolas Flamel is?" The two Ravenclaw students turned at the soft voice behind them. The captain of the tenth division saw Potter standing there with Weasley and Longbottom behind him.

The smile faded from her lips as she spotted the boys who had made fun of her and laughed at her expense. When she spoke her voice was tight and controlled, "Yes."

The redhead rolled his eyes before huffing at them, "Well, are you going to tell us or not?"

She took her eyes away from Harry to throw a nasty glare at the red head behind him, "What's the matter, can't read?" Toshiro almost laughed at her mocking tone.

Ron's cheeks flushed till they matched his hair in color, he opened his mouth to respond when Harry placed his hand on his arm.

Smiling apologetically he spoke, "We are sorry about what happened before Hermione, we weren't thinking." He stopped then to give a pointed look at his companion who gave a grudging nod. Satisfied he continued, "But if you could help us we would be grateful, we've been looking for weeks and haven't found anything."

Hermione looked them over before giving a curt nod, "Flamel is a famous alchemist. He's over six hundred years old and worked with Professor Dumbledore."

The trio of boys looked at her expectantly, "And?"

She gave a low grunt of frustration, "And if you want to know more I suggest you read about it yourselves. Honestly, can't you do anything for yourselves. Go read Famous Wizards of the Fortieth and Fifteenth Centuries, he's in there."

Weasley was about to say something that would no doubt spark an argument but Potter cut him off, "Thank you for your help Hermione." He turned his head towards the short first year beside her and gave a short nod of his head in acknowledgment before he grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him away before he said something stupid, all the while Neville chased after them.

After the trio had disappeared he turned his attention back to the girl beside him. The book she had been looking at was now back in its hole. She apparently was doing the same because she spoke up, "What do you have there Toshiro?"

The tension that came with the Gryffindor boys was gone with them and for that he was grateful, he never did like getting caught in other peoples arguments. He passed the book to her, "I was always interested in dragons, but they were a myth. Now I find out their real and was curios as to which legends are true and which are false."

Hermione flipped through the pages and smiled at him, "That's a wonderful idea. I read a little about them, but the book didn't go into real detail." She closed the book and handed it back to her classmate, "I might have to read it after you're done with it." Turning back to the books she continued her search for something new to read.

Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders, "I'll see you later Hermione." The bushy haired girl just gave a wave of her hand as he turned and left to checkout.

* * *

I think Hitsugaya would use familiar training patterns while learning new spells, so he fell back on what he was taught at the academy to learn kido. Since it doesn't actually take that long to learn a new spell I don't know how long it takes to master one, but Toshiro is not taking chances. Getting Hermione right was a bit tricky, she is so nice and compassionate most of the time, but without any olive branch from Harry and Ron I think she would seen them more as troublemakers and far from friends, so I hope she didn't come across as OOC. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Teal eyes slowly moved left and right, back and forth, as their owner watched the girl pacing before him. Finally he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air and the sun upon his face. Opening them back he looked at the other students who were gathered with them outside the castle before moving towards the shade of a nearby tree where several others were seated already.

Stepping into the shadows he looked at Roger standing nearby, "So what happened to Jill?"

The third year looked at him shocked, "You didn't hear?" Toshiro shook his head. Davies shrugged his shoulders before responding, "I don't rightly know. I heard from her classmates she got in an argument with some Slytherin's, one of um took offense to what she said, hit her with a nasty jinx." He ended with a sad shake of his head.

Toshiro looked the boy over before asking the next obvious question, "How is she?"

Again his fellow chaser shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I tried to see her when I heard about what happened, but she won't see anyone till its over. Madam Pomfrey says it'll be at least a week before that happens."

"What about the Slytherin?"

Roger's eyes darkened, "Professor McGonagall docked her fifty points and gave her two weeks detention. Not nearly enough if you ask me."

The voice of Randolph came from behind the captain, "Fifty points, just enough to be offset with a win in the match Saturday."

Toshiro took in the information, "But if they win they stay in the running to win the cup and the hundred bonus points that go with it. I suppose it's worth it if they don't think they can win."

Hitsugaya turned towards the chaser and saw anger hiding behind his calm façade, "Exactly, I wouldn't be surprised if Flint put that girl up to it."

Sam finally stopped her pacing to look over her team, "It doesn't matter."

Jason leapt from his place a few feet away, "Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter? They attacked one of us, how can it not matter!"

Sam silenced him with a wave of her hand, "I did not mean that it is unimportant, simply that there is nothing we can do about it now. If they did this to get an advantage then the best thing we can do for Jill is ensure they don't win. Then the fifty points they lost will really hurt them, they won't be able to win the Quidditch Cup even if they win their next match and their hopes for another House Cup will take a serious blow."

She looked over her team of nine players then, she saw muted anger and determination in their eyes. Nodding to herself that it would be enough to see them though the loss of their seeker she continued, "Toshiro." Said first year turned his full attention to her, "You'll be taking Jill's spot at seeker Saturday." She watched him give a nod of his head but the rest of the team didn't seem entirely convinced with her decision.

To the left Toshiro heard Grant mumbling, "Knew we should have had a backup seeker."

Sam wiped her head towards the keeper, a large scowl on her face, "We may not like it but injuries happen, and most happen to chasers and keepers, that is why we don't have a backup seeker." The third year turned his head down in embarrassment but she wasn't done, "Toshiro has spent a couple of hours each month practicing the seeker position just incase this happened. So unless any of you think you can do better…" She trailed off as the rest of the team seemed sufficiently cowed.

Roger cleared his throat rather nervously, drawing the groups attention to him, "I'm sure Toshiro will do fine, but then who will be taking his spot?"

Sam looked at the two backup chasers who were hovering along the back of the group, "Sara." Jeremy Stretton gave a disappointed nod while Sara Tyler gave a much more enthusiastic one, eager to get a start.

Randolph cast his eyes from Sara to Sam, "So, this is going to change the way we play. What's the new plan then captain."

She rubbed her temples, "I don't know, I'm open to suggestions." She looked at the gather players with what could almost be described as a pleading look.

Jeremy raised a hesitant hand in the back, at a nod from Sam he started speaking nervously, "They do have a time limit on the games don't they?" The rest of the team looked at the second year in varying levels of shock at his question and the suggestion that came with it.

Roger was the first to react, shaking his head he started laughing slightly, "You aren't suggesting playing to the limit on purpose are you? I mean, I love quidditch as much as the next guy but I don't fancy a week on the broom."

Grant started laughing as well, "Hahaha, you remember the Gryffindor Hufflepuff game when we were first years Roger. How long did that one last."

The chaser flashed a broad smile, "Five days I think. Hahaha, you remember the end when they were all falling asleep on their brooms, then they were falling off em?" He started laughing again and was joined by several more players who had been to the game.

Sam scowled at the team and cleared her throat, instantly the laughing ceased, "Back to the matters at hand." There was silence for several minutes as they each tried to figure out a strategy to use in the game.

Roger looked around the group before speaking up, "They'll probably think we'll be on the defensive with all these changes so close to game day, I say we come out aggressive, while Toshiro may be the best at filling in for Jill as seeker, but I say we play him like a chaser. If we have four to their three we may be able to get a big enough lead to counter the snitch." He looked hopefully at the rest, eager for their opinion.

Sam looked thoughtful, "Only problem with that plan is it leaves their seeker free to find the snitch while we try to out score them."

Sara spoke up from the back, "Not to mention if we do get that lead they won't go for the snitch. If they lose they can't win the cup, if they lose by ten points or a thousand it will make no difference to them." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Knowing the way they play, if that happens their just going to try and knock us out so they can get back in the game before they catch the snitch."

Toshiro let out a sigh deciding that it was time to speak up, "It's a good starting plan, it just needs some revisions. I can still play like a chaser and score even as a seeker, but I don't think we should leave their seeker free. I think Sara should shadow him to prevent Slytherin from making the catch while the rest of us focus on getting that lead." He paused to look around noting the attentive looks the rest of the team was giving him. "Once were up by around two hundred or so Sara can take my place while I look for the snitch, hopefully we'll be able to hold the lead until I can find and catch the snitch." He finished and looked around to gage their reactions.

"You think we can get a two hundred point lead on them playing three on three?"

The first year turned to look at Randolph, "We all know their strength is playing dirty. Their keeper is mediocre and their chasers average, as long as we don't get knocked out we should be able to dominate them."

The veteran chaser looked dubious, "That's a big if Toshiro."

Sam finally gave a slow nod, "It will have to do, we can't waste any more time, thinking. Lets get to the pitch for practice." The team agreed standing up they grabbed their brooms before heading towards the wooden stadium.

* * *

Toshiro sat in the sky surveying the grounds around him. The exited cheers of the crowd as Slytherin scored another goal floated upwards towards his ears. He was still amazed by the wizards passion for the game, even after sitting in the rain for five hours they were cheering just as loudly as when the game began. That goal cut the lead back to one hundred and thirty five points, looking to his left he saw the Slytherin seeker franticly looking for the snitch so he could win the game. Hitsugaya chuckled to himself as he watched knowing the fool was on the wrong end of the field, as well as about a sixty feet to low to see the golden ball in the dark sky.

Hitsugaya knew where the snitch was without even having to look for it, which was why he was simply watching the game and occasionally looking around as if searching for the winged ball. He had wrapped the ball in a tiny amount of his spirit energy at the start of the game so he could track it whenever he wanted, he just didn't want to. After all, if he caught it to easily they may try to make him the permanent seeker and that would take all the fun out of this game. So he sat back and watched the match beneath him, occasionally joining in on the play.

As Sara scored a goal he decided to take pity on the soaked spectators and end the match. Pulling the nose of the broom up he soared into the sky and the black clouds above. Leveling off he turned his head to the right and his well trained eyes saw the little golden ball as it darted across the sky. He leaned forward and rushed ahead, closing the gap between him and his target. Just as he was about to reach out for it he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, pulling hard to the right he rolled himself complete over to avoid the bludger that had been sent careening at him. He quickly righted himself and continued after the fleeing object till he reached out and snatched it out of the air. The roar of the crowd below was faintly heard as he looked at the little golden ball, "Well, that was easy." His eyes looked down at the cheering student body before they lazily swept over the towers, noting far more flash bulbs then he had seen in previous matches. Shrugging it off he flew downwards to join his team.

* * *

Toshiro finished tying his shoes before he stood up, stretching tired and sore muscles as he did so. "You two going to be alright?" Toshiro looked to his right to see who Sara was talking to.

He saw Grant's arm slung over Roger's shoulder as he leaned on him, keeping his left foot off the ground. While Roger's right arm was wrapped around his friends waist for support, his left hung limp at his side. Hitsugaya had seen the injures while they were changing and he didn't think they were that bad, after all, they had put showering as more important then getting medical attention. Roger flashed a smile at her concern, "We'll be fine, don't worry about us. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will have us back to normal in no time."

"No need to rush."

Roger smiled even more, "Don't like my company Sam?"

She just looked him over, "Just make sure you're both fixed before coming back Roger."

He gave a nod before turning back to Grant, "Ready to go."

"Yeah." Grant raised his free hand and gave a lazy wave to the team, "We'll see you guys at the tower." A chorus of affirmatives came from the team before the two third years slowly made their way out the door.

The captain grabbed his pack and broom and prepared to head back to the castle, "Toshiro!" The white haired youth turned back to face Sam, "Take their brooms back to the tower with you." He gave a nod and headed over to get the brooms. He saw Sam grabbing one of their bags while Jason grabbed the other. That done the team walked out of the locker room and headed back towards the tower.

Coming out of the stadium Toshiro saw that the rain had stopped and their were still people milling around. Soon they came over, congratulating them and patting them on the back, he forced a smile on his face as he acknowledged the well wishers. Moving through the small crowd he saw someone coming towards them.

The grinning face of Flitwick was fast approaching them. "Well done, well done! Such an exiting game! And a win!"

Sam smiled at him and gave a slight nod of her head, "Thank you professor. It is a shame Jill was not able to enjoy it with us."

The charms teacher sobered some at the mention of his sick student, "Yes." He brightened a little, "But hopeful the news of our victory will encourage her to a speedy recovery."

"We can hope."

He smiled at them softly for a moment before laughing to himself, "I'm sorry, you must be tired. Please don't let me keep you."

Sam didn't seem to mind, "Oh it's no bother professor, though you are right. It was a long game."

"Then allow me to say how proud I am of you for wining the right way." That said he started to laugh, "Now off to the castle with you before it starts raining again." The students nearby laughed lightly with him before nodding and moving down the path. "Oh, Mr. Hitsugaya, might I have moment of your time?"

The first year stopped and turned back to the professor, "Of course."

Sam looked at the two and decide this conversation may take more then a few moments, "Sara, Randolph, grab the brooms." The two moved over without complaint and relieved him of the three brooms he carried, "We'll see you at the tower Toshiro." He gave a nod of his head to the girl before she and reaming members of her team walked off.

"Professor?"

He smiled happily at him, "Follow me." Toshiro looked at him, trying to remember if he had done something to warrant this. Coming up blank he followed Flitwick idly talking about the game as they entered the castle.

Hitsugaya soon took note how their course was leading them away from the tower and charms classroom. Wondering where they were going he decided to ask, "Professor?"

The little teacher looked to be bouncing with excitement, "Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

The charms master stopped to look at him, confusion written on his face. Then it was replaced with a guilty look, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hitsugaya, I forgot you weren't told yet."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "Told what professor?"

The Head of Ravenclaw grinned at him, "Professor Dumbledore is making the announcement soon." Seeing that his student didn't fully understand he continued, "The Lost Diadem Mr. Hitsugaya, surely you haven't forgotten it."

Teal eyes widened, he had nearly forgotten about the troublesome artifact and the problems that came with it. "Of course I remember." Then what Flitwick said began to sink in, "Announcing it to who sir?"

Smiling he answered, "The papers of course. He decided that it was best to do it here at Hogwarts given the circumstances."

Toshiro was getting more and more uncomfortable with this as they resumed walking. He had the distinct feeling Dumbledore arranged this just to annoy him. Cursing the old man in his head he pressed on, hoping to not walk in to the situation blind, "The papers?"

Without turning to look at him Flitwick nodded his head, "A discovery like this should not be kept secret." He gave a small laugh, "If for no other reason then to let the treasure hunters know it has already been found." They walked in silence for a moment before stopping in front of a door, the teacher then reached into his robes and pulled out a familiar black bundle. Smiling he handed it to Hitsugaya, "Dumbledore said to give this to you so you could reveal it. Now, shall we go in?" He finished with a smile.

They were standing in front of an unused classroom, opening the door the teacher waved him in. The first thing he noticed were the large banners hanging from the ceiling at the front of the room, the large Hogwarts banner was in the center flanked by two slightly smaller Ravenclaw ones on either side. A table was setup in front of them with three chairs behind it, the one on the left was already filled by the headmaster, and in front of them were several dozen wizards and witches in a verity of robes. As he and Flitwick approached the table he heard snid-bits of conversations spoken in English, German, Italian, and French amongst others.

By the time they reached the front all talking had ceased as they looked over the white haired youth and short teacher that had just walked in. Flitwick directed him to take the center chair, leaving no doubt in the captains mind that he would be required to talk to the reporters at some point. Thankfully he would at least not have to start as professor Dumbledore rose up to speak.

Clasping his hand together he gave the audience a gentle smile, "Now that we are all here we can begin." He turned to look at the boy beside him, "First things first though. The diadem, if you will Mr. Hitsugaya."

Toshiro reached into his robes and brought out the wrapped package he had just received and place it on the table. Looking up for a moment he saw that everyone in the gallery was leaning forward for a closer look. Suddenly several bright flashes assaulted his eyes as the photographers began taking pictures, forcing him to concentrate on removing the dark material. Soon the silver tiara was revealed and an audible gasp was heard before more flashes beat upon his eyes, forcing him to try and blink away the stars. Dumbledore resumed speaking rather proudly, "I present to you, the no longer Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw." Some of the cameramen came forward to get a closer picture and Hitsugaya gladly pushed it towards the edge of the table to allow them to.

When things had settled down the headmaster spoke, "Now that you have all seen it I am sure you have questions."

Several hands went into the air. Smiling at them the old teacher pointed to a middle age wizard in the front row, "How do you know this is genuine and not a fake Professor?"

The old wizard simply smiled, "We had the same question ourselves when young Mr. Hitsugaya showed us his discovery. However, both the curator of the Ministry's Historical Archives and the Chief Goblin of Gringotts Ancient Treasure Department have confirmed its authenticity."

Quills scratched across parchment as the reporters made notes. Dumbledore pointed to a women in the back, "Could you tell us where you found it?" Everyone was looking at him, taking a deep breath he gave a condensed version of the tale he had told the two wizards previously.

As they copied down his statement more questions were asked, "You're a first year?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"What do you plan to do with it?"

"I hadn't really thought about it."

"It's worth a fortune. Are you looking to sell it?"

Toshiro shook his head slightly, "Not right now."

"What did you're parents think about you finding Ravenclaws Crown?"

Toshiro paused, unsure how to answer that question. Deciding a generic answer was best he answered in a carefully controlled calm, "That is a personal question."

One of the women didn't take the hint. Smirking at him she asked, "You have problems with your parents?"

He turned cold eyes on her, "You could say that, I haven't seen them in years." An uncomfortable silence descended on the crowd before a brave soul took it upon himself to continue. And so he spent close to an hour more there answering question with his two teachers. Some were actually relevant, but most were off topic, some asking about his hobbies like it mattered, others viewing this as an opportunity to interview Dumbledore.

Finally the headmaster put an end to the questions and stood up. "I'm afraid it is time to end this. Thank you all for coming."

One of the men in the back stepped forward then and spoke in a slight Germanic accent as he smiled, "Do you think we could get a picture of you wearing the crown before we go?"

Hitsugaya looked at him for a moment before he started shaking his head, "No, I…"

But he was cut off as he felt Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder before picking up the crown as he moved to stand behind him. Laughing lightly he spoke, "That's a wonderful idea don't you think Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro looked up into his blue eyes and fought the urge to scowl at him, this was a setup, he just knew it. All eyes were once again on him, as were all the cameras in the room. "I…"

"Splendid!" The headmaster cut him off again and it was starting to annoy the short captain. Realizing he had little say in the matter he tried to swallow his pride as Dumbledore lowered the tiara onto his head. The cameras flashed as it settled upon his white locks and he could swear he heard more then a few chuckles coming from the crowd. Then they all went silent.

Toshiro felt the crown begin to radiate energy as its temperature increased slightly. He was tempted to reach up and remove it but something stopped him. A strange feeling in the back of his mind seemed to whisper to him, its words just quiet enough so that he could not understand. The growling of Hyorinmaru rolled through his head but it was muted and unheeded by his master. The shocked faces of the reporters, the flashes of the cameras, even the presence of the two men beside him faded from him, leaving him nothing but the strange whisper. Then it was gone, the crown calmed down, the magic stopped and its temperature returned to normal, but something was different.

Sweeping his eyes over everyone he was confused as to what was going on, though he knew it had to do with him, "What?"

One of the younger men pointed at his head, a strange look on his face, "It changed."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. Finally he decided to see for himself, reaching up he grasped the metal of the crown and brought it down and his own eyes went wide as they saw it. The crown had changed, gone were the glittering gems and the proud bird that had stood for nearly a thousand years. In its place was a simple band of silver with the same dark green gemstone between the words, _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._ Close examination revealed faint runes and ancient Celtic designs etched across the surface of the silver circlet, but he did not have the knowledge to decipher their meaning. Turning it over he saw nothing else at the moment and decided to wait till later to give it a thorough once over. On the plus side, he wouldn't have to be embarrassed to own it now.

Tilting his head, he gave Dumbledore a questioning look. The old man just smiled at him, "Transfiguration my boy." The captain had the distinct feeling he knew this would happen. Sighing to himself, he was about to say something but a rumbling noise from the teacher beside him stopped him. Flitwick looked slightly embarrassed and the headmaster simply chuckled, "I think we have spent enough time here. It is almost time for the evening meal." Looking back at the crowd he spoke, "Thank you for your time gentlemen, ladies. Professor Flitwick could you show them out?"

The small man gave a nod, "Of course." Walking to the door he waved the group to follow him, "This way."

Once they were all gone the bearded man spoke, amusement in his voice, "Well, that went better then expected."

Toshiro plastered his best innocent face on, "All I ask is a little warning next time headmaster. I wasn't even able to drop my bag off at the tower."

He smiled apologetically at the first year, "Of course. I apologize, it must have slipped my mind."

Hitsugaya gave a nod, holding the crown in his hand he wrapped it back up in the cloth and placed it in his bag. Once done he turned back to Dumbledore, "If you will excuse me." The old man gave a slight nod and Toshiro was gone. Grumbling under his breath he about foolish old men he made his way back to the tower to store his gear before dinner.

* * *

I felt that the finding of something so important as Ravenclaw's Diadem would require an anouncment of some kind, it could not be kept secret forever afterall so they would decide when and where the info got out. I figure they didn't tell Hitsugaya ahead of time because they felt he may not go along with it, so they sprung it on him. And I figured it was important enough that several papers across Europe would problably be there to cover it, thats why there are so many people there. As for the crown transforming, Ravenclaw was a genious so she had to know others would wear it after her death, men and women with diferent styles and sizes of heads, so she put a spell on it to adjust to the owner. Dumbledore was a pain to write despite not doing much, I am starting to dread writing him. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

AN:I do not own bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Sitting in the Great Hall Toshiro idly pushed around the uneaten food on his plate. His hunger had been replaced by a feeling of dread that had taken root in his stomach this morning. Putting his fork down he turned his gaze to the high ceiling and watched the clouds moving gently above him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He brought his eyes back down to face the concerned Cornfoot. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, "I'm not really hungry."

He only got a frown in response as his fellow first year returned to his food. Taking one last sip of tea from his cup he stood up just as the first screech of the owl's echoed in the hall. The heads of everyone at the tables looked up as the birds flew in the open windows carrying mail, newspapers, and all sizes of packages. He made his way down the table as one owl landed at an empty place, letting the paper go it began to peck at a nearby plate of bacon. Snatching the paper up before anyone else saw it he tucked it away and headed out the doors.

He made his way out of the castle and onto the extensive grounds that surrounded the school. Quickly his feet carried him away from the stone structure and towards a small cluster of trees along the edge of the grounds. Sitting down in the shade the tree offered, he pulled out the newspaper he had swiped to see if his instincts were right.

The first thing Hitsugaya saw when his eyes fell on the Sunday Prophet was his own face staring coldly back at him. He watched as the Dumbledore in the picture lowered the tiara on his counterparts head where it proceeded to transform into its current form before going back to the beginning. Finding the image disconcerting he moved towards the article that went with it.

When he had finished he shrugged his shoulders, the writer had actually done a good job. First talking about the history of the crown before going into the story of how it was found, unfortunately he felt the need to also talk about the "boy" who found it. All in all it could be worse he decided. Knowing that the rest of the castle would soon know about his discovery he decided it was best to be unavailable for the rest of the day, hopefully when he returned for dinner they would forget or at least calm down.

That decision made, he opened the paper and began to look for an interesting article to pass the time.

* * *

Toshiro was lightly dozing against the tree after finishing the paper when the presence of an approaching soul roused the captain. Leaning around the tree to see who it was he saw the transparent form of the Grey Lady gliding towards him. Letting out a sigh he stood up and brushed his pants off before turning to face the ghost. "Do you need something?"

The Grey Lady came to a stop a few feet in front of him and began looking him over with confused eyes, "How?"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "How?"

The lady just kept looking at him, "How?" When all she got was a confused look she elaborated, "How did you find it, you've been here all year?"

The words entered his mind and something didn't seem to fit well as he realized what she was talking about, "It was in the room you showed me. And why shouldn't I have found it," he took a step towards the ghost, "are you saying it shouldn't have been there?"

The ghost looked to the side of the captain with a far away look, "It shouldn't have been here."

Hitsugaya groaned, "Would you just tell me what your talking about."

Her gaze turned from the distant horizon back to the first year then, "I last saw it in Albania."

This caused her companion to give her a suspicious look. When he spoke it was with a doubtful voice, "You saw it? The crown? Just how long ago was this?"

The ghost looked uncomfortable as he scrutinized her, "Yes, I saw the crown. It was many centuries ago when I walked among the living."

His many years as a seated officer and captain had taught him to know when one of his subordinates was covering something up, and right now his gut was screaming that there was more to this tale that she wished to hide. The question then was, was that information relevant or useless, only one way to know, "You're holding something back. What aren't you telling me?"

The Grey Lady hesitated for a moment, clearly not wanting to answer, but the warning he gave the ghost earlier that year compelled her to speak. She took a deep breath before blurting out, "The crown was my mothers!"

Toshiro's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened but no words came. He closed it before trying again, "You're mother? You mean?"

"Yes, my mother." She straightened her back and stood as tall and proud as she could, "I am Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw." Teal eyes looked her over, now that she mentioned it she had many of the features that were present in Ravenclaw's portrait.

Her regal posture faded then as her shoulders slumped and her voice was filled with regret, "I was young and stupid. In a fit of jealousy I stole into my mothers room while she slept, took her diadem and ran. By the time I stopped I was in Albania and had no idea what to do." Her eyes did not seem to see the world around her as she was lost to the past, "I was perused. The Baron found me."

Toshiro held up his hand to halt her, "Do you mean the Bloody Baron of Slytherin?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, my mother sent him to bring me home. He said she was dying but I did not believe him."

"Why?"

A strange note entered her voice as she spoke, "He was always chasing after me. Professing his love at every meeting. I thought it a trick to get me to come with him. Had I known, would I have gone?" She shook her head, "I do not know. Suffice it to say I refused to return."

A smile found its way onto her face as a small laugh escaped her lips, "He always had a problem controlling his temper. It was why I always turned him down." The laughter stopped then, "He stabbed me." Her right hand moved towards her lower abdomen, "Here. It was…"

Hitsugaya knew how hard and painful it was to recalls ones death. Thus it was with a gentle voice he stopped her, "You do not need to tell me how it felt." She looked at him in surprise. He gave her a small smile, "I have been stabbed before, I know how it feels." Her eyes opened wide at his words before she gave him a sorrowful look. He forced himself to ignore her pity and focus on her story. "If you died there, what happened to the crown?"

She regained her composure, "I knew I was being tracked, so I hid it in a hollow tree in the forest."

The first year furrowed his brows in thought, "I suppose it's possible someone stumbled upon it in the last thousand years."

The witches ghost next to him scoffed, "I may not have been as powerful as my mother, but do not think me a fool. I placed more then one charm on the crown to hide it from unknowing eyes."

"Did you plan on hiding it there long?"

The ghost looked mildly insulted, "Of course, the Baron was always stubborn. I was sure he would try and force me to return." Then she faltered, "Though, I did not think he would kill me."

The captain scratched his head in frustration, trying to think of a weak point in her words that could explain how it had come to Hogwarts, and hopefully why it had a soul stuck to it. He thought a moment more before something occurred to him, "Is it possible the Bloody Baron may have pointed someone to the forest?"

She shook her vehemently, "No. The Bloody Baron has kept my shameful secret, of that I am sure."

"There were generations of treasure hunters looking for it. Perhaps one of them followed your trail and found it."

Again she shook her head, "The trail consisted of nothing other then word of mouth that was forgotten with the coming of the harvest. I doubt any would-be treasure hunter would even think to search in Albania for an English artifact."

She could at least try and come up with an answer if she was just going to shoot down all of his. Letting just a small amount of his bitterness into his voice he glared at her, "Well, unless you told someone about you're secret spot someone had to have found it and brought it to Hogwarts. Any ideas?" She seemed somewhat miffed at his attitude, but this faded as she looked away as if embarrassed. The captain waited impatiently, "Well?

"I do not enjoy telling my story…but you are not the first."

Finally, they were getting somewhere, "Who?"

She glared at him, "You expect me to remember their names. They were five students spread over seven centuries, and only one was of my house."

Toshiro took a deep breath to stop from yelling at her. Much as he would like to demand she remember he had no right. Hell, he could barley remember the names and faces of his family and that was not even a hundred years ago. He let out a sigh, "Alright then, we'll assume one of them is responsible for how it got here." The answer was unsatisfying, not least because it was all guesses and did not even address the soul fragment. He took a breath, "Can you tell me anything about the crown itself?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "If you seek knowledge of how my mother constructed it you will be disappointed, she never told me. I know that it did not change its form for me as it did you. The rumors that say it makes you smarter, more clever are true, but I found the effect last only as long as it is worn. But why take my word when you can simple put it on and see for yourself?"

He did not answer, taking the opportunity, the lady turned and floated back towards the castle. His eyes followed her as she left but he did not stop her. As he watched her become small in the distance he saw another making their way towards him. Turning back around he returned to where he had been sitting and closed his eyes.

It was several minutes before his new guest arrived, and he used that time to think of what the dead witch had said. He was still trying to figure out why he hadn't noticed the similarity between mother and daughter when he heard light footfalls moving around the tree. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a girl standing about a foot in front of him, her brown hair framing her agitated face. He was not looking forward to a tongue-lashing and was starting to regret not telling her last night that he had gotten the crown back, or telling her he would be keeping it months ago. The young witch was just standing there, hands on her hips, her eyes focused intently on the boy beneath her. The position was starting to become uncomfortable and seeing as she wasn't saying anything he figured he may as well break the silence. Not wanting to look guilty he spoke to her pleasantly, "Hello Hermione. Did you finish the assignment from Professor Binns?"

The girl's face went from angry to simply annoyed at his comment, "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

The smile fell from his face and he gave a defeated sigh, "What do you want me to say Hermione?" He paused for a moment before averting his eyes, "I'm sorry. I should have told you but…You didn't ask, and I didn't want to you to think I was bragging or something. I meant to tell you eventually, but you know what they say 'Out of sight, out of mind', I forgot about it." He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what else to say." He waited for her response tensely.

She seemed to be battling her own emotions as she tried to cling to her anger at being left out of the loop, "Toshiro."

Having given his apology, though he really didn't think he needed to, he moved onto phase two of his plan. Reaching into his cloak he found the crown still wrapped in the cloth from yesterday, thankful he had brought with him just incase someone decided to go through his things while he was gone. Pulling it out, he lifted it up to her as he pulled the fabric away to reveal the silver beneath. Her eyes went wide, she had seen it before and seen the pictures in the paper, but what it was still awed her. She reached forward and gently lifted it from his hand, looking it over carefully. Toshiro smiled inwardly, congratulating himself for avoiding a lecture by the girl.

Hermione sat down next to him and continued her study, now more leisurely. Toshiro glanced at her before closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree, "So, how did you find me?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, "Yoruichi told me."

Hitsugaya let out a small chuckle, "Of course she did."

"So, how long were you planning on hiding out here?"

His first instinct was to deny hiding, but that would be a lie. Without bothering to look at her he waved a hand dismissively before him, "I was thinking till dinner. Most of them have short attention spans, hopefully they will forget."

She gave him a small smile, though he didn't see it, "I think you might be disappointed Toshiro."

He turned his head to look at her, amusement written across his face, "We'll see Hermione, we'll see." And with that he leaned back, intent on returning to his nap.

* * *

I felt the Grey Lady would definitely want to talk to Hitsugaya once she learned he had found the crown, given her past. Hermione doesn't seem the type to stay angry over something small, epically after they apologize for it, so I think she would be quick to forgive him for forgetting to tell her. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

As it turned out Hermione was right, Hitsugaya spent the next two weeks being accosted by his fellow students and teachers. They all wanted to see it, to touch it, to wear it. He found it difficult to maintain his polite persona when all he wanted to do was yell at them to leave him alone for an hour, but somehow he held back the biting words in favor of politely showing them, and if they were polite he would even let them hold it. The only time he had peace was when he was sleeping, in class, or at quidditch practice. But finally things were getting back to normal and he was able to walk down a hall with be bothered because of that accursed crown.

Hitsugaya was currently lounging on one of the couches in the common room, Yoruichi was curled up on his lap while he perused a book on exotic magical poisonous plants.

"I just don't understand you?"

He lifted his eyes from the page to look at his fellow first year, "What don't you understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. Why don't you ever where your crown?"

He gave her a strange look, "My crown?"

"Yes, your crown. You own it now, and it bears little resemblance to Ravenclaw's." She nodded her head at the statue and his eyes followed the motion till they rested on the carved tiara. "So why not call it what it is?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It just seems weird thinking of it like that."

She glared, "Well, maybe if you actually wore it that wouldn't be a problem."

He let out a sigh, "When do you want me to wear it, during a test? That's seems a lot like cheating to me. Or how about now, when there is no point?"

She glared at him, "I'm sure it could speed up your course work."

He simply shrugged again, "I get done with plenty of time to spare." He gave her a small mischievous grin, "Or are you calling me dumb Hermione?"

The girl flustered, "No, no! I wasn't, I didn't mean…", she trailed off when she recognized his smile. She returned it with her sternest glare, "You." She didn't seem to know what to say in her frustration.

He closed his book, "If you want to try it on all you have to do is ask you know?"

She suddenly found the floor very interesting, "It's not right. It's yours, you should wear it first."

"I already have, or did you not see the paper?"

Hermione didn't lift her head, but did manage a small shake, "For a moment for the papers. I mean for real, for what it was meant for."

"Hermione, I don't need it to make me smart or cleaver and neither do you. But if you want to wear it that's fine with me, I really don't mind." With that he put his book down and scooped the cat up off his lap as he stood.

The brown haired girl looked up then, "Where are you going?"

He didn't turn around, simply raised a hand over his shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment." With that he disappeared up the stairs. It wasn't long before he returned, a cat in crook of one arm and the crown in the hand of the other. He held out his hand to the girl, "Here."

The girl shook her head violently, "I really shouldn't."

Toshiro just gave her a slight smile, "I insist." With that he pushed it into her hands. The girl just stared at it for moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and put it on, her face scrunching up in anticipation. "Well?"

"Did it change?"

Toshiro looked close to make sure before shaking his head, "No."

She looked thoughtful, "I don't feel any different."

"I don't think you can feel smart or clever."

"Why not?" He couldn't answer that question so he simply shrugged. Hermione seemed to puzzle over it for a moment before a look of excitement came on, "Ask me something!"

Toshiro looked at her confused, "What?"

She was getting inpatient, "Ask me something I don't know."

He just gave her an incredulous look, "Hermione, you get an O in every subject, what do you think I know that you don't?"

Her eyes wandered a little to the left before snapping back to him, "It doesn't have to be about magic, or something taught here. Just something you think I shouldn't know!"

There were a lot of things that came to mind, none of which he could say. Thinking for a moment he decided to go with something relatively simple. He jerked his head towards one of the boys behind her, "_Wer ist dass_?"

She looked over her shoulder before looking back, "That's Stephen, you know that."

He looked her over quizzically, "_Sprechen sie deutsch_"

She looked at him funny before shaking her head, "No, where would I learn German. Though I wouldn't mind learning, but they didn't teach it in my muggle school. Why do you ask?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "_Ich spreche deutsch jetzt._"

She gave him a doubtful look, "Really?"

He simply nodded his head, "_Ja._" She didn't seem to believe him. Sighing he motioned to one of the second years nearby, Chang if he remembered her name, "_Bitten sie._"

Hermione looked doubtful but turned to see a rather confused looking second year, "You understand him?"

Hermione frowned at her, "Of course I do. Why shouldn't I?"

"He's not speakin English!"

"He's not?" Hermione turned back to Toshiro, who was simply smiling.

"I told you I was speaking German, you didn't believe me."

The girl just seemed confused, "But I don't speak German."

"To be technical, you didn't speak any German, but you did understand what I said."

"But how?"

Hitsugaya just raised a finger to point at her head, "I would assume the crown was helping you."

"The crown?" She reached up and took it off her head to examine it. She put it down on the couch and looked at him, "Try again."

He let out a sigh, "_Was wird beweisen, dass?_"

She looked lost, "What did you say?"

"You didn't understand?"

She looked sad, "No, not any of it." Her eyes roamed over to the crown, "You must be right, the crown helped me understand." Soon the sadness was replaced with curiosity, "Where did you learn German?"

That question caught him by surprise. Raising a hand he rubbed the back of his neck while laugh a little nervously, "There was a guy who came by the store who was from Germany, he taught me a little bit. Survival German he called it." Well, there had been a German, and he had 'taught' him some German over the summer.

"You learned all that over the summer?"

Toshiro turned back to Chang, having forgotten she was their, "Yea, it's not that hard really."

She gave him a doubtful look before she shook her head at the two and returned to her work. Hitsugaya walked over and picked up the crown and began twirling in on his index finger. Hermione frowned at his behavior but said nothing as he walked away to return the crown to his trunk.

* * *

Professor Binns was droning on in the front of the class, this time lecturing on the importance of sorcerers, in the ancient British Isles and Gaul, who called themselves Druids. An interesting lesson on the respect the muggles used to have for wizards was ruined by his monotone delivery. A few dedicated souls were interested enough to keep their heads up as they fought the urge to sleep to hear what Binns had to say, however the vast majority had already given in and were dozing on their desks. Thus it was that very few heads turned when the door opened revealing the small Professor Flitwick. "Pardon the interruption, but I need to see Mr. Hitsugaya." The ghost stopped his lecture and turned to face the speaker before giving a lazy nod and resuming his lecture as if he was never interrupted.

Toshiro was surprised to say the least, turning his head he saw Hermione was just as confused as to why he was being called out. He quickly packed up his things and headed out the door with his Head of House. As the door closed behind them the first year tried to think of why he was being called out. He decided to ask in his best innocent voice, "Professor, what is this about?"

The teacher gave him a sympathetic look, "I think it best we wait until we get to the headmaster's office."

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows at that, he really didn't like talking to Dumbledore. He wondered what the old man wanted now, it had been a little over three weeks since they had ambushed him with the papers. The issue with the crown had been settled so this couldn't be about that, so why. He knew enough to know Flitwick probably wouldn't tell him anymore until they got there so he simply stayed quiet as they walked.

They made their way through the halls, passed the statue, and up the stairs till the came to the large wooden door of the headmaster's office. Hitsugaya sensed more then half a dozen souls on the other side of that door, sensing Yoruichi in their as well he wondered if she was the reason he was called here. Swearing soundlessly to himself he wondered what she had done to piss off so many, and just how they had captured her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Flitwick knocked on the door, Dumbledore's voice bade them enter and with a push the large door swung wide. The charms teacher went in first with his first year following behind.

As Hitsugaya entered the room he couldn't prevent his eyes from exploring the space. His eyes roamed the tables and their delicate instruments to the large cases with glass window that ran along the lower wall to the walls themselves that reached high over head and were covered in portraits of old wizards and witches. He swept his eyes to the side glancing over the crowd and saw a dais that contained an old wooden desk in the center between two winding stairs, the walls their were lined with bookcases filled beyond capacity. Moving his eyes upwards he saw a balcony and a large window. He took in the office in a moment before looking for Yoruichi who he sensed hiding on the upper level, eavesdropping no doubt, but maybe not the reason for his summoning.

"Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya turned towards the source of the shaky voice. His eyes landed on the group of souls he had sensed before entering. Dumbledore stood off to the side near his desk looking much like he always did save that the smile that always seemed to be there was gone, replaced with a controlled mask of indifference. Next to him stood a short portly man in a pinstriped suit and black cloak, he had an air of self-importance about him. Slightly behind him was a tall, middle-aged man wrapped in dark red robes who seemed disinterested in what was going on.

He brought his eyes down towards area in front of the dais where another group were gathered, looking closer now he saw how much they stood apart. These were not Europeans, but Asians standing before him. An old man was leaning heavily on his cane, his long white beard hung before his dark blue robes that, though simple, were finely made. There were three more people behind him, two men and a women, all who wore nearly identical clothes. Each wore leather boots, black trousers, and a worn leather belt with a thin pouch that seemed to hold their wands around their waist. A dark blue shirt covered their torsos with a sleeveless leather jerkin over top. Looking at their heads he noticed that the two men had short brown hair and the women hair had…white hair?

The old man took a steep forward, "Toshiro?"

Teal eyes flew to his face. Did he know him? He tried to remember the face, the voice, something. Finally, after a long moment, a name came, an old name he hadn't spoken for decades, "Shigeru?"

An exited look came over the old man's face as he came closer, "It's me, Toshiro." The captain's eyes opened wide as they took in the old man moving slowly towards him, he had changed.

Suddenly his eyes snapped shut. _He was smiling as he ran down the stone halls, just ahead of him a slightly older boy was doing the same. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw their nanny was still in pursuit. He laughed as he turned his head back to late to see his companion stop suddenly, he crashed into him at a full run sending both of them down in an messy heap. He rolled off Shigeru and onto the cold stone, both boys started laughing until an out-of-breath dwarven women was standing over them._

The images blurred and shifted. _He was seated in a large room with dozens of other children. A man paced in the front explaining the concepts of math before waving his wand at the board behind him, numbers appeared and changed and the class began to take notes._

The classroom faded and was soon replaced. _He was standing in a large field, his mother was behind him with a hand on his shoulder and the other on his brother. His eyes stared straight ahead at the wooden structure and the body that lay on top. They were not alone, thousands encircled the funeral pyre moving as close as the guards would allow. But his eyes stayed upon the slack face of his grandfather as he lay there dead. Soon his father and uncle emerged from the crowd on either end of the pyre, they advanced slowly. He didn't hear the words that they spoke then, his only thought on the man who would soon be gone. Finally they each lifted their wands and pointed them at the kindling and set it ablaze. The fire danced along the wood before hiding the face from view._

Fire. _He couldn't move. His arms were bound behind the wooden pole and despite his thrashing his bindings did not give. The smoke stung his eyes and chocked the breath from him. The fire roared in his ears even as it licked at his clothes. He screamed, he begged for help, for mercy, but they only cheered. The clothes caught, the fire burned his skin and he screamed in agony as he thrashed trying to escape the flames. It was no use, pain and fear consumed all his senses as the flames danced hungrily before him._

Toshiro screamed in remembered pain and fell to the floor. He clenched his fists and held them to his head as his death played over and over joined with a rapid stream of other forgotten memories from his life before. The pain in his head and the pain he remembered could not be contained as he screamed in agony. The others in the room rushed towards him as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rough Translations

_Wer ist dass-_Who is that

_Sprechen sie deutsch-_Do you speak German

_Ich spreche deutsch jetzt-_I'm speaking it now

_Ja_-Yes

_Bitten sie-_Ask her

_Was wird beweisen, dass-_What would that prove

Given the circumstances of his death along with his age at the time, I feel that Hitsugaya blocked most of it from his mind. He knew he died in a fire but never thought more on it because there was never a need. He forgot his previous life and family more gradually. He was alone and ostracized in the Rukon District, just trying to survive, the happy memories would only serve to remind him of what he lost and distract him from survival, so he didn't think about them, eventually they faded until all he had left was a few names and faces in his dreams. When he saw Shigeru again it brought back all those memories he had repressed, overloading his mind and shutting it down.

Regarding him speaking German, I figured that Hitsugaya would have learned the major languages of Europe as he is responsible for it, the crown learned it from Ravenclaw. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Hitsugaya was not a happy person. He was currently sitting on one of the beds in the hospital wing while the nurse ran what had to be her sixth scan since he had woken up. His eyes moved to look at Pomfrey as she ran her wand along the side of his head causing a subtle sensation of a pin poking at his brain as she scanned him before moving on to the rest of his body. As she moved over his torso and stomach he felt the spell more intensely and he was reminded of the many times he had been stabbed, and those were memories he tried not to think about if he could help it. Finally she stepped back and frowned at the boy on the bed, "Well Mr. Hitsugaya, I can't find anything wrong with you."

Toshiro looked up at her uncertainly, "That's good, isn't it?" He was really hoping she was done. After being unconscious for over six hours only to wake to several invasive, and uncomfortable, spells he was really hoping for some solitude to try and get his thoughts in order. Unfortunately, the group that was gathered round the infirmary made that seem unlikely.

She looked at him, shaking her head slightly, "You don't just double over in pain for no reason. Something must have caused it, I just can't find it."

"Then you have no idea what caused his pain or collapse?" Green eyes looked past the healer towards the others, Shigeru and his group were standing a few feet up the isle that divide the hospital wing while Dumbledore, Flitwick, and the other two wizards from his office stood further back along the near wall and Yoruichi simply sat just inside the door. He found it strange that they were all still here, Dumbledore and Shigeru he could understand. Flitwick must have come back after his last class of the day but he had no idea who the unidentified wizards were or why they were there.

The witch turned to face Shigeru, fixing him with an annoyed look before replying tersely, "No."

He returned her gaze evenly, "Then perhaps we should take him to a proper medical facility."

The Mediwitch bristled, "I assure you, any healer in St. Mungo's will tell you the same thing."

The old wizard narrowed his eyes, "Obviously something is wrong, if you can not figure it out perhaps someone more competent can."

The ageing witch glared harder and the newcomer who dared insult her ability to look after her patients, "Who do you think you're talking to. I'm not some apprentice still in training, I have decades of experience and if you think you can find better you've got another thing coming! I'll have you know…"

"That is enough Madam Pomfrey." The quiet, calm voice of the headmaster silenced her before she could get to far into her rant. "I am sure Lord Hitsugaya meant no offence." He pointedly looked at said man and waited for him to give the slightest nod before continuing, "Now, if Mr. Hitsugaya is well enough, there are a few things we need to discuss." He finished and directed a small smile towards the nurse.

She huffed at them, "Very well, but keep in short, I don't want you taxing him."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at her and nodded, "Of course." She turned and gave one last glare at the other old man in the room before heading towards her office. Once she was gone he turned his back towards his student and approached the bed, the others following suit. He smiled kindly, "Are you feeling up to a few questions Mr. Hitsugaya?"

Looking up from the hospital bed he was on, "I think so headmaster." He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Shigeru pull out his wand and conjure a chair on the other side of his bed before sitting down, his followers standing behind him.

For a moment he lost himself looking into that old and wrinkled face before he mentally shook himself and came up with a plan, reaching out a had he ran it along Shigeru's cheek, "Brother, what happened to you? You're so…old?"

His brother took his smaller hand in his and Toshiro saw moisture forming in his eyes, though he did not let it fall. The old face smiled sadly at him, "Time, little brother. I have aged as well as can be expected, but not as well as you it seems. You've barley grown at all since I last saw you." He paused for a moment before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Toshiro in a tight hug and whispering in his ear, "I've missed you Toshiro." Those few simple words brought unbidden tears to Toshiro as well and it was all he could do to keep from breaking down at this reunion. Finally the two separated and took a moment to compose themselves. "What happened Toshiro?"

The captain felt all the eyes in the room on him. He looked down at his lap before speaking quietly, "I don't know."

"Your brother says you disappeared almost ninety years ago. Do you remember that?" Flitwick spoke in a soothing tone.

The first year took a deep breath, "It's…I don't know." He shook his head dejectedly. He heard someone nearby moving and spoke before they could do anything, "Everything from then is…vague. Nothing's clear."

"What do you mean 'then'?"

He turned his eyes towards Dumbledore before looking away in shame, "From before the streets sir." He turned to look at his brother and did his best to look like a pleading and pathetic child, "I'm sorry Shigeru. I'm so sorry." Tears were starting to form in his eyes as he whispered those words over and over again.

The occupants in the room, especially the two teachers, were stunned at the emotional display. Finally his brother reached out and put his hands on the captain's shoulders and gave him a little shake to get Toshiro to look at him. "What are you sorry for little brother? You've done nothing wrong."

Toshiro closed his eyes tight, and when he spoke his voice was barley audible, "I forgot."

Shigeru's dark blue eyes looked curiously at his young brother, "What did you forget?"

"Everything." Toshiro shook his head, "Father…Mother…You…Me. Everything but my name." He looked up and into his brother's face and panic crept into his voice, "I could speak, read, write, but I couldn't understand anyone and they didn't understand me." He had to stop there, drawing on the memories of when he arrived in the Soul Society allowed him to summon the emotions necessary to sell the story, but he had to stop and remind himself that he was acting. If he forgot he could blow the mission and the last two years of work.

Everyone in the room was silent as they looked at the first year and he breathed hard, no doubt trying to get control of himself. Dumbledore stroked his beard, "And seeing your brother brought these memories back?" Not trusting himself to speak Toshiro simply nodded. "I see. Then at least we may have an answer as to why you collapsed."

"What do you mean?" Toshiro didn't look but the feminine voice had to belong to the unidentified women with his brother.

Blue eyes twinkled as he looked at the young women, "Whatever happened to young Mr. Hitsugaya must have caused him to suppress his memories. Seeing his brother must have brought them all back. It was clearly to much for his mind to handle." Toshiro fought hard to maintain his position, it just felt like the old man was taunting him with his weakness.

"What's the last thing you remember from before?"

Toshiro looked at his brother and smiled slightly at the memory, "We were on the surface, father wanted a break from politics. I went into the forest…I don't know why." He paused for a moment, searching for an answer, but found none. "I walked and walked, I got lost. I don't remember how long I walked, but then there was a village." He stopped again as he saw it in his mind, the others saw a serious look overtake his brothers features. Toshiro began to tremble slightly, "S-something happened."

"What happened Toshiro?" The cajoling voice of Flitwick sounded from beside him.

He shook his head, trying to recall the actual memories, but they were vague and unclear. "There was a man, he saw me. He called me a freak, demon, told me to leave. I didn't know where I was or where to go." The adults in the room tensed but Toshiro continued, "He started towards me…then he fell."

"Fell?"

The captain nodded his head, "He couldn't move. The others, they saw. They were angry, then a women fell down." He stopped to take several deep breaths and the crowd simply waited. "They started shouting and pointing at me. Then someone threw something," he raised his hand and ran it over a spot just below the hairline of his left temple, "I think it was a rock. I fell down and when I looked up they were all around me…I don't remember much after that besides pain."

Dumbledore looked at the trembling first year and let out a breath, "Is that all you remember?"

The young captain shook his head before continuing, his voice shaking, "I remember waking, I was standing, tied to a post. There was…wood and straw piled around. They were all looking at me." His breathing was increasing rapidly, "They had a, a torch." He was near hyperventilating as the memory assailed him once again.

"That is enough!" Several heads turned to look as Pomfrey came storming down the isle, anger written clear across her face, "What have you done to the poor boy?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she forced her way to Toshiro's bed side. Quickly pulling a vile from her robes she popped the cork and, taking his head in her hand, upended it into his mouth whispering softly to him. The soul reaper choked a little as the potion was poured down his throat. Within moments he drifted off into sleep, once he had Pomfrey gently laid him down on the bed. Swiftly standing she rounded on the assembled wizards, "I'm afraid I must insist you all leave, Mr. Hitsugaya needs his rest." Everyone in the room took a step back at the venom in her voice before wisely turning and leaving as fast as their dignity would allow.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked longingly at the door in the faint light that the moon sent through the high windows of the hospital wing. It would be so easy to just get up and walk out of here but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Hard won experience had taught him that ignoring healers was never a good idea in the long run, they tend to take it as an insult and remember it the next time you were in their care. So he simply sat and thought about the day and what he was going to do now. Of course it would help if he had some more information, he turned his head towards the door, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

The black cat slipped into the room with an amused look on her face, "The devil am I? Then what does that make you my _master_? God?"

He gave her a small smile, "Ha, I'm just a poor boy from the streets remember."

Yoruichi closed the distance between them until she could leap up onto his bed. Landing next to right hand she smiled as much as her feline features allowed, "Oh, but you're so much more then that aren't you?"

Hitsugaya lifted his hand and began to scratch her behind her ears, earning a low purr in gratitude. "I may be, but tell me, did these ears hear anything important that they weren't meant to?"

She leaned into his touch and he was forced to move his hand down towards her back if he was going to get anything out of her. She seemed slightly disappointed when he moved his hand but quickly refocused on his question. "Of course."

He continued to rub her back, "Then tell me who those people were?"

The former captain moved towards his lap before laying down, "Well, I assume you mean besides your brother and teachers." At a nod she continued, "The three with your brother are his guards, the two men said almost nothing the entire time, but the women. She was more talkative then her companions. I think she's his granddaughter, or was it great-granddaughter?" She paused for a moment before shaking her head, "As for the other two, the pudgy one is Mister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, his companion said little so I have no idea who he is."

Toshiro turned his eyes to the ceiling, "The minister? What was he doing here?"

"Escorting the Lord Hitsugaya to Hogwarts. Did you really think your brother could just waltz in like a commoner. I gather the minister was trying to make friends by finding his long lost brother."

Silence descended on them only broken by the occasional purr coming from the fur-ball on the boy's lap as he continued to run his hand through her fur absentmindedly. Finally he spoke, "What did they discuss?"

She let out a low chuckle, "Why you of course. Were you who you said you were? What happened? How did you get here? Questions, questions, questions, and very few answers."

Toshiro let out a groan, "What the hell am I gonna do now?"

The former assassin didn't seem bothered at all by the current situation, "You don't have to do anything."

The first year glared at her, "What do mean?"

She couldn't help but smile, "They've done all the work for you Toshiro." At his questioning glance she continued, "After you talked to your brother he was convinced it was you. Naturally, he was ecstatic his long lost brother was alive and well, if unnaturally young and half-way across the world. So he did what all humans do."

"And what is that?"

"He connected the dots." Hitsugaya was horrified, how could he have figured it out. Yoruichi saw what he was thinking and laughed, "Don't worry, the thought that you were dead and returned to the land of the living never came up, I doubt it even crossed their minds as a possibility."

To say he was relived was an understatement but he was getting tired of her beating around the bush, "Then _what_?"

The cat sat up and turned to look him directly in the eyes before smiling and bowing her head slightly in acknowledgment, "Congratulations Toshiro, you are the first wizard to successfully travel forwards in time!"

He stared at her confused for a minute, "They think I traveled through time?" The idea would never have accrued to him to use that, mainly because it was crazy.

"Yes. It's not that much of a leap really. Wizards can travel backwards in time consistently so, although no one has ever gone to the future, they can't rule it out. Besides, you were in extreme danger, in fear for your life, you magic reacted to save you. Since they already think you gave me the ability to speak it's not much harder to assume that you could perform powerful and uncontrolled magic given the circumstances." Her eyes took on a mischievous twinkle as she continued, "And your own mistake has only help sell this theory."

He looked at her mildly offended, "I didn't make any mistakes."

She smiled at him, "Oh it was a small one, but you should have known better. Dumbledore mentioned that you have been with Kisuke for nearly two years, but you told him you found me before you met him. He assumed that to mean at least a month if not longer."

"I fail to see a what you're getting at."

"Well, it seems Dumbledore has taken some interest in you. He found out that you only registered as an underage wizard a few months before your muggle school started, before that there was no sign of you." Toshiro squeezed his eyes shut as he silently cursed that curios old geezer. "It all worked out in the end though. It seems that transporting yourself through time and space is quiet exhausting and it took you however long to get your magic strength back."

Hitsugaya shook his head, "That is half-baked theory if I've ever heard one."

Yoruichi shrugged, "No one ever accused wizards of being the most logical people around. Quiet the opposite in fact."

The captain shrugged his shoulders, "I'll give you that. Still, I don't see Dumbledore or Flitwick believing that story."

"You worry to much. Flitwick was the one to actually propose the idea as possible. And Dumbledore actually solved another of your problems."

"Oh, and how'd he do that?"

"Well, he rationalized that since you grew normally before the 'incident' your lack of height since you've arrived in England must be a side affect of your time traveling." She finished smiling at the now irritated student. "So you don't have to worry about trying to explain why you're so short later."

Hitsugaya took several deep breaths to avoid yelling at Yoruichi. Instead he growled through clenched teeth, "Is there anything else?"

The cat ignored his anger as she cheerfully responded, "Not that I can think of at the moment." With that she moved beside him and curled into a ball and drifted off to sleep leaving the captain alone with his thoughts.

* * *

I am sorry for the long delay, but this chapter just took along time to get right. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, they've given me the extra push to keep going and get it done. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	20. Chapter 20

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Laughter filled the small room as it's two occupants finished a tale of years long past. Quieting himself, Toshiro watched Shigeru lift his tea cup before letting out a sigh and standing up. Moving towards the window he saw the sun hanging low in the western sky, a reminder of how long they had spent in this room.

As he watched the wind blowing through the trees his mind was still coming to grips with what his brother had told him. Of course he had told him their theory of how he got here, and praised him for the sheer power that it must of took to perform such magic. That wasn't the issue. No, the issue was getting back his memories of his friends and family only to learn that nearly all of them were dead. Intellectually he knew this would be the case before he even took the mission, but that mattered little when faced with such vivid memories of young and lively men and women, boys and girls who no longer walked on this earth.

Stories of their carefree youth, Shigeru's academy days and his own school tales could only distract him for a moment before his thoughts would return to the world he had lost because of a stupid mistake. His mind wondering what might have been if he had never wandered off that fateful day.

So lost in thought was he the captain didn't even notice his brother move until Shigeru's hand was on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up into those old eyes. Shigeru gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Toshiro gave a small shake of his head before turning back to the window, "It's not your fault brother."

"Still, I wish I had better news for you." The elder Hitsugaya looked over his young brother. "You're taking this better then I thought you would."

He was silent for a moment before he started in a soft voice, "I remember them brother….I see them like it was only yesterday that mother hugged me in the morning before class. Or father congratulated me when I did well in my sword training. Daiki still owes me a favor for taking the blame for being out after curfew. And I never thanked Ginjiro for the gift he gave me last year.

"And now their gone. All of them." He turned and looked at his brother, unshed tears brimming in his eyes, "Tell me how am I supposed to feel Shigeru. Tell me. Tell me damn it! Should I be sad I'll never see any of them again? Should I be angry that my life was stripped away because of some _stupid_ muggle's? Should I feel guilty over the pain I caused them because I wandered off? What should I feel?" His shoulders were trembling as he turned his face to the ground to hide his face as he continued in a near whisper, "What should I feel?"

Shigeru didn't know what to say to his little brother, so he didn't say anything. He just reached out and pulled the first year into a tight embrace. The moment he was pulled into the hug Toshiro's self-control fell apart. Clutching tightly to his brother's robe he buried his face in his chest and tears streamed down his face as he finally allowed himself to mourn the loss of his family, friends, and the life he could have had.

* * *

He wasn't sure just how long they stood there, neither talking, but eventually the tears stopped and the two men parted. Shigeru watched as his brother moved away without a word. Taking a deep breath he drew his brother's attention, "Toshiro, there is something else we need to talk about."

The first year looked at his brother with curios but weary eyes , "What about?"

"Home."

Toshiro visibly tensed. "Home?"

"Yes. You don't belong here."

That was true in more ways then one, but he couldn't tell him that. Instead, his mind began racing trying to figure out what effect this could have on his mission. If he went what would happen? Being a Hitsugaya brought problems. Nobles vying for favor, their daughters seeking a prominent husband, not to mention the constant politics that were sure to be there.

Ignoring all that, could he lie to his brother every day for the next six years? And then what? Would he attend the officer's academy then serve the mandatory five years of military service? No, that wasn't an option. He would have to leave and that would be harder if he were home, where he wasn't just a student, but a person of high stature, surrounded by family that he would no doubt become attached to. No, he could not return.

Decision made he looked his brother in the eyes before looking away, "It's not really my home now. Hasn't been for along time."

The resignation in the voice was not lost on his brother. "Of course it is Toshiro. It will always be your home."

He shook his head, "It was once. Now? Everyone I knew is either dead or ancient…No offense brother." The captain added the last with a small smile on his face.

The corner of Shigeru's mouth turned up just a little, glad to see some humor return to the young man, "None taken." The small smile disappeared as he continued, "I know the last thing you want right now is to be reminded of the past, but it will pass in time."

The chaser let out a long breath, "You don't understand. It's been nearly a century. Everyone has moved on with their lives." He looked out the window, not really seeing anything, "Maybe that's why I'm here. A fresh start in a new land, in a new time. Perhaps this is where fate wants me."

Blue eyes studied the youth, "Do you really believe that?"

Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders, "Does it matter?…I have a life here. Kisuke, for all his faults, has been good to me. Never judging when I lost control of my power. I have friends here, good ones."

"That may be, but they aren't your family."

He smiled at the old man, "Lets face it brother, besides you my family is nothing but strangers to me, and I to them. Besides, I view this as an opportunity to escape the politics that nearly drove our father insane."

The current Lord Hitsugaya could not help but laugh at the mention of his father and predecessor and his utter hatred of the title he held and the duties that came with it. "You are not making this easy."

The captain chuckled softly to himself before looking at him with a mischievous glint in his teal eyes, "Brother, when have I ever made things easy?" Shigeru just let out a long suffering sigh in answer. Toshiro sobered somewhat, "I just think, all things considered, I should stay here."

A bit of anger and desperation found their way into the elder wizard's voice, "Have you not realized the danger you are putting yourself in? We have many enemies Toshiro, and they will find you. The news did not come only to the palace, but was front-page on all the papers across the Five Realms!"

"Why would they come for me? Your line is secure. I'm what, sixteenth in line and on the far side of the world? I'm hardly worth the effort."

"You would be surprised at what they will do and the risks they will take."

He glared at his brother, "I will not run and hide brother. If the only reason I return home is for fear of my life then I am not worthy of my fathers name. There is nothing else to say, I have made my decision and I ask that you respect it."

The old wizard sighed in frustration, "I would brother, but with mother and father gone it falls to me to insure your safety. How can I do that if you are on the other side of the planet?"

Toshiro growled at him, "You can no more protect me at home then you can here. Or have you forgotten the laws and traditions surrounding the Honor Duel?" When his brother did not respond he pressed his advantage, "It has been more than sixteen years since I was born brother, anyone may challenge me if they have but the flimsiest of reasons. So imagine if those enemies you speak of found someone who could claim cause and paid them to challenge me, with only minimum training. Do you think I would live?

"My only choice would be to forgo my honor and live my life branded as a coward without honor or pride. That I _will_ not do! I will take my chances here!"

Shigeru closed his eyes in thought for a long moment. What his brother said was true, but he was sure he could find some way to deal with it if it came to that. He opened his eyes then, "Would you refuse an order from the head of your family, and the Lord of the Southern Realm?"

Toshiro's face went blank and he drew himself up till he stood at attention, his eyes staring straight ahead, "I will do my duty, _my lord_."

Shigeru rubbed his head as he looked at his brother. He saw it in his stance, and heard it his voice. Toshiro's pride would not forgive him if he ordered him home. Instead of returning with his brother, he would be bringing back a noble who resembled Toshiro only on the outside. And as much as he desired to be near his brother and keep him safe, he would only drive him away if he tried. His voice was resigned when he spoke, "Is there nothing I can say to persuade you to return of your own will?"

"No my lord."

"So be it." The first year tensed as he waited for the lord's decision. "You may stay." Teal eyes opened wide in surprise before a smile split his face, relived that he would not be forced home. "Of course I will have to speak to your guardian."

Toshiro's smile faltered at that. He didn't really like the idea of Kisuke and Shigeru meeting, especially if he wasn't there to monitor it, but he had no choice. "Of course. I understand."

Shigeru looked to a clock sitting on one of the dusty bookshelves and sighed, "I have taken enough of your time brother, and it is time for me to leave."

Toshiro tried his hardest but he couldn't prevent a little desperation creeping into his voice, "You're leaving? Already?"

Shigeru smiled, "I still have business to attended to, then I must return home. I wish we had more time." He knelt down and hugged his brother one more time, "Goodbye Toshiro. You know how to reach me if you change your mind."

The captain enjoyed the embrace while he could before they parted. Stepping back he watched him rise, "Goodbye Shigeru. Till are next meeting." The bearded wizard gave a short nod, then headed out the door.

Toshiro let out a sigh before flopping into a chair. Resting his elbows on his knees he buried his face in his hands and tried to get his feelings back under control. His brother had stirred up his emotions and he wasn't ready to face anyone until he had them firmly back where they belonged.

The creaking of the door caused his head to shoot up and he mentally cursed himself for being caught unaware. Before he could do much more then that a head of bushy brown hair poked through the entry. Her voice was timid as she took in his form, "Toshiro?"

Toshiro just looked at her confused, "Hermione?"

The girl stepped into the room as her face transformed to one of concern as she took in the dejected form of her friend as he sat alone in an abandoned room. "Are, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

His voice lacked its usual strength and confidence, and the muggleborn noticed. "You don't look fine." Toshiro didn't say anything, just turned his eyes to the ground. The silence was stifling the young witch as she stood there trying to think of something to say. Finally she asked in a quiet voice, "Did things not go well? With your brother I mean."

The first year boy raised his head, confusion in his eyes, "How did you know about my brother?"

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, "Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi? What did she say?"

The witch looked as if she was about to panic, "I sorry. But first you were taken from class. Then to the hospital wing. Then no one knew where you were, and the teachers wouldn't say anything. Not to mention the Minister of Magic showed up with about half a dozen others out of the blue and all these rumors were going around and, and…" She paused to get her breath back before continuing, "I just, wanted to know what was going on." then her voice lowered till it was barley audible, "That you were okay."

The white haired student nodded, "It's fine Hermione. No harm done." He stood from the chair and moved back to the window.

Hermione watched his back for a moment before turning her head towards the door and back. She didn't know all the details, but Yoruichi had told her he enough. Even so, she had a hard time picturing the old man that had left as Toshiro's brother. "Is he coming back?"

She would have missed the tensing of his back if she hadn't been watching him so closely. "No."

She was confused, "No?"

He didn't turn around, "He has business elsewhere. Then he must return home."

She would think that after so long apart he would have pulled Toshiro out of school early to spend time with him. Then a thought occurred to her of why he would leave him here so soon after being reunited. She looked at her companion before beginning cautiously, "Is it, because of your magic?"

Toshiro turned to looked at her, taken aback for a moment before realizing she didn't know his family at all. He shook his head and smiled a little, "The Hitsugaya's are as pure a magical family as you will find on this planet. No, he has duties that require him in Japan and I have chosen to remain here."

A wave of relief washed through her when he said that and she didn't know if it was because his brother wasn't a bigot or because he chose to stay here at Hogwarts, at least for the moment. Before she could say anything else the belltower rang anoyancing the start of dinner. Hermione snatched the opportunity to distract her and Toshiro from his somber thoughts, she grabbed the chaser and began pulling him towards the door, "Come on Toshiro, after we eat we need to get back to the tower so we can go over the material you missed. Then you have to start on the assignments, you're already a day and half behind."

Toshiro knew she was trying to distract him, but he didn't mind at all. He let himself be dragged down the hall all the while listing to Hermione as she began filling him in on what he had missied.

* * *

I am sorry this chapter took so long but I wrote myself into a corner and it took forever to find a way out. I do hope Toshiro didn't seem to out of character, but you are more then welcome to tell me what you think. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

Hitsugaya spent several days clearing up the rumors that his brother's visit spawned, everything from him being a simple runaway to the bastard son of an ancient line that needed an heir. But by far the strangest thing was when Malfoy cornered him one day after class to apologies for calling him a mudblood. But that was in the past now and things had returned to normal.

"But if you take out the snitch then Slytherin only won by a hundred points. So I was right!" Toshiro scooted to his right so he wouldn't go deaf from Grant's yelling.

Roger just made a shushing motion to quiet the third year keeper so they didn't make a scene in the Great Hall. Once Grant had retaken his seat he spoke, "When have we ever not counted the snitch Grant?"

When he didn't say anything Jason let out a long suffering sigh, "Just pay him Grant. Merlin knows he won't shut up till you do."

The keeper just shot him a wounded look before reaching into his pockets and pulling out a handful of coins. Mumbling something about traitors he counted out four galleons before handing them over to his grinning friend. Roger made a show of counting out each one before smiling at his sullen friend as he pocketed the money, "Thanks mate. Maybe you'll have better luck next time."

"I will. Snaps after breakfast?"

Jason looked baffled, "Did Professor Trelawney say you were going to have good luck this month or something? Cause if she did, I have to wonder why you're willing to put you gold on what some tea leaves said."

Hermione slammed her silverware onto the table and turned to glare at the three older boys from her spot to the right of Toshiro, "Do you three have nothing better to do then spend your morning arguing about gambling?"

Hitsugaya inwardly groaned and began to pick up the pace of his eating. He sympathized with his teammates, he really did, but he had no intention of getting in between them and Hermione when she was in lecture mode. Really, she could be so uptight when it came to these things. He smiled to himself wondering what she would say if he told her half the things he had done those first few years out of the academy.

When his attention returned from reminiscing he found the witch already well into her speech, "…mean really! Shouldn't you be using your free time for something more constructive? Like preparing for your exams?"

Jason shrugged noncommittally, "We still have five weeks before they start. What's the rush? We did well last year you know."

Any sympathy the captain felt for his teammates evaporated with that statement. Hermione had drawn up a study plan for the both of them and been unyielding in insuring they followed it, and that had started five weeks ago. Swallowing a piece of sausage he spoke up casually, "You know, now that Hufflepuff and Slytherin have finished their seasons our practices are going to double. And knowing Sam, it's just going to get worse the closer we get to game day, which isn't until after exams."

Hermione grinned at the support, "Not to mention you have your electives classes to prepare for this year as well."

The older boys frowned at the two first years. Grant opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sudden screech of owls that filled the air as they entered the hall delivering the morning post. Casting a lazy look at the birds Hitsugaya pushed his plate away and prepared to get up and head back to the tower. Saying farewell to the boys he turned to Hermione, "I'll see you in the library when you're done?"

The witch nodded, "Think we'll find them this time?"

He just shrugged, "Merlin willing, I have better things to do with my free time then spend it cooped up in the library for the rest of the year." Offering a parting wave he headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair, a look of contemplation on his face as his eyes swept from the book before him to the rest of the library. He was done with the book, but his curiosity remained unsated. "No luck?"

Teal eyes looked across the table into brown before giving a subtly shake of his head, "You?"

Hermione shook her own, "No." Lifting up a piece of parchment that was lying next to her book, she looked over the images that had been drawn there. "I don't understand it, it shouldn't be this hard to identify the runes."

Toshiro looked at his own hand drawn copies of the three runes on the diadem, wondering just what they meant. He had spent much of his spare time here for the last several months researching them, and Hermione had been more then willing to help, but now it was just getting annoying and he was beginning to wonder if it was worth the effort. "We're not getting anywhere with this. Lets get out of here."

"You're giving up?" The surprise clear in her voice as he called them to leave earlier then ever before.

The captain shrugged his shoulders, "For now. We've been at this for months and we haven't even finished the British Isles rune section, and there is no guarantee they will be in there. If they aren't, then they could be anywhere in the Europe, Africa, Middle East, or Near East sections. I've spent enough time on it this year, especially now with the end of the year crunch. Maybe next year."

Hermione looked him over before speaking rather disinterestedly, "You know, there are easier ways to find out what they mean."

The chaser raised a white eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded her head, "Of course. You could ask Professor Babbling."

He snorted, "I would hate to waste her time on a mere curiosity."

The girl just smiled, "I doubt she would mind. But there is another way if you're interested."

"I'm listening."

The witch's smile broadened and leaned across the table, "You could just put it on."

Hitsugaya just looked at her confused, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Toshiro, sometimes you're really dense, you know that? The crown! If I could understand German with it on then you should be able to figure out what these mean." She waved the parchment at him for extra effect.

He leaned back into his chair a look of thoughtful contemplation on his face, "But you couldn't remember a thing about German after you took it off. So what good would it do to know only to forget it when I took it off?"

She sat back into her chair, "I hadn't thought of that." They sat in quiet thinking over this new problem for several minutes before Hermione sat bolt upright snapping her fingers, "I got it!" She quieted herself before they drew the attention of Madam Pince, the librarian, "You can tell me what they are then I can write it down. Then all you have to do is read what you told me and you'll know what they mean." She looked at him with a large smile of satisfaction on her face.

Toshiro thought it over for a few moments before giving a small nod, "Worth a shot I guess." Standing up he grabbed his book, "Lets put these back and get out of here." The brown haired girl nodded as she rose and the two separated as they went to put the books back.

* * *

Toshiro descended the stairs and entered the Ravenclaw common room with the diadem in his right hand. Scanning the room he spotted Hermione at one of the group work tables and moved towards her. As he walked he felt the eyes of his fellow students on him, no doubt wondering why he had brought out the crown, considering his apparent disinterest with it in the past. Ignoring them he sat down and looked at the expectant face of his fellow first year as she slid the parchment across the table towards him and readied her own, eager to see if the relic could solve the mystery of the runes. Looking down at the silver crown one more time he let out a soft sigh before raising it and placing it on his head.

For a long moment nothing happened and he was about to turn his attention to the parchment when a low growl echoed in his head. He paused, trying to figure out what had upset Hyourinmaru, but his thoughts were interrupted when a new presence announced itself in his mind. The voice's volume was to low for him to decipher anything it said, but it's tone was calm and soothing, as if trying to placate the mighty dragon. The loud snarl that answered it showed the spirit's displeasure, but it was answered only with more whispers.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what was going on but it was clear that Hyoruinmaru didn't like it, and that was enough for him. Knowing the crown must be the cause he decided to be quick so he could get the dammed thing off his head. He turned his eyes to the images and thought of their meaning.

Like flipping a switch everything changed. Hyoruinmaru's growl's faded to the background and the whispers took a decidedly pleased tone as they slithered through his mind. As he looked at the first rune he could hear it and everything became clear.

The first rune was three interlocked triangles, he began tracing it with his finger as he spoke, "Norse rune and symbol of Odin, ruler of Asgard. God of sky, war, death, magic, and wisdom. Traditionally written on a warrior in blood before battle to grant strength, courage, and victory to the wearer. Believed to be the reason behind the Viking's success across Europe."

Hermione's quill flew over the page as she wrote but he took no heed, turning his attention to the next rune, a square with a straight line running across the middle and a circle underneath it. Toshiro looked at it and smiled, "We never would have found this in the library. It's a dwarven rune favored by the Keepers of History in the Ural Mountains. Often tattooed on the forehead or cheek, it greatly increases their memory. Critical to their task as they do not write down their history, instead passing it down orally."

Moving on he came to the last rune, two crossed spears. "An ancient Greek rune, and symbol of Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare, and divine intelligence. Patron god of Athens. Traditionally carved into talismans and sold to Athenian citizens it granted them the traits of Athena to varying degrees. Responsible for the rise of Athens as both a mercantile and military power."

Then the voice went quiet and he looked on as Hermione finished writing. Quickly he removed the crown and looked at it in his hands wondering if that was what it was suppose to feel like. A satisfied grunt was all the dragon did before going quiet, leaving him to figure it out on his own. Shaking his head he returned to the present and discovered Hermione had pushed the parchment across the table for him to read.

He quickly read over them once, then again, before looking up at the girl sitting across from him, "Well, you were right. And now we know what they are."

Hermione beamed, "See, I told you the crown had its uses." A look of confusion crossed her face, "Though I wonder why Ravenclaw would use such militaristic runes? There must have been others to choose from. And just what is their purpose?"

Toshiro turned his eyes back to the crown as it sat on the table, "You know the old saying Hermione, 'Knowledge is power'. Those runes you speak of represent wisdom as well as war."

The witch just sat there thinking it over for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess there is no way to really know what her reasons were." She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "What should we do now? We could start studying if you want."

Toshiro shook his head, "How bout a game of chess before lunch? We can study after."

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her face, "That's fine with me." Toshiro grabbed the crown and parchments before following her to one of the common room chess sets. Yet even as he played his thoughts were on what had happened while he had been wearing the crown. However he was forced to put such thoughts in the back of his mind as his companion took his bishop to put him in check forcing him to focus on the game.

* * *

I never thought it would take this long when I started but now the finish line is in sight. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The wooden door opened as a rush of worried first years rushed out of the old classroom that held the History of Magic final. Toshiro just smiled as he watched them leave wondering just how badly they would pay for sleeping through class. Finally standing he put his quill and ink in his bag and headed to the door where Hermione was waiting for him. The girl smiled at him, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He turned and looked back at the room, he smiled as he realized he had made it through the year. Now he had two more weeks with no classes to relax and do a little research before he got back to the shop and beginning training again.

Hermione must have had some inkling of what he was thinking. "It's strange isn't it? There were times I never thought this day would come. Now, it's almost over." She finished with a wistful look.

Toshiro gently placed a hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes, only now realizing just how much taller then him she had grown over the year. He moved on quickly to avoid become jealous of the human girl, "Don't worry Hermione, we'll be back next year." He smirked, "And the year after that, and the year after _that_, _and_ the year after _that_, _and_." He stopped as the witch raised her had as she started chuckling.

He didn't think it was that funny, but he didn't mind. He was just happy to see her smile. "There you are." The two students turned at the sound of the voice and watched as the black cat approached them, "I've been waiting outside for you two, but here you are, loitering in the hall. Nothing wrong I hope?"

Hermione beamed at the cat, "No problem, just talking about the finals."

The cat fell into step with the first years as they began to walk away from the classroom. Turning her yellow eyes up she glanced at them briefly before starting conversationally, "So, how was your History final."

Hermione turned her head to the disguised noble, careful to watch where she was going, "Not bad. It was all multiple choice. You know, I'd heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable."

Hitsugaya grunted as they moved through the castle halls, "Call it what it was Hermione, easy. Most of them slept through every class and I would still be surprised if even five or six of them got a P or worse."

She shot him a look, "It was easy because we prepared for it."

He rolled his eyes, "If you say so Hermione. Though I think we could have cut a few weeks of study out and done just as well."

The young witch smirked, "I don't know, you seemed to need all of the time we spent on Herbology."

Teal eyes glared at her as Yoruichi started laughing, "You're no green thumb either."

She just smiled, "I know. Why do you think we spent so much time going over the subject."

The captain grunted in annoyance, "I still don't see why we have to take it. Devil's Snare and Spiky Bushes, not to mention what other plants we'll actual handle according to what the upper years say. Why does it seem as if every plant we study in rare and deadly. I doubt we'll stubble across one or two of these types of plants in all our lives."

Hermione nodded, "It does seem strange. From what I learned most of these plants are regulated and handled only by professionals. They're not allowed to grow wild outside of a few magical sanctuaries because of the dangers to muggles who wander across them. I suppose they just want us to learn about them, and even handle some of them while we can. And it is important to know where some of our potion ingredients come from."

The conversation stopped as they arrived at the door to the tower. The eagle woke up to give them their riddle, "What occurs once in every minute, twice in every moment, yet never in a thousand years?"

Hermione' looked up for a moment before a brilliant smile flashed across her face, "The letter M."

"Correct." The door swung open granting them entrance to the tower.

As they climbed the spiral stairs they heard footsteps coming down. Soon Jill Silverstone and Randolph Burrow came down, their quidditch bags slung over their shoulders and brooms in their hands. When Jill noticed who was coming up the stairs she smiled, "Toshiro, Hermione. How was your exams?"

"Good. Yours?"

The seeker shrugged, "Could have been better, but I'm not complaining. You Randolph?"

The chaser smirked at her, "I think I did pretty good. Have to wait for the results to know for sure though." He let out a sigh, "Come on Jill, we need to get down to the pitch." As he stepped by the white haired first year he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Better hurry up and grab your gear Toshiro, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry. And you know how much Sam likes that." A pained look crossed the captain's features as he realized the time had gotten away from him. The two upperclassmen chuckled lightly as they passed the duo and headed down the stairs.

Toshiro shook his head and looked apologetically towards his companions, "Sorry, got to go." With that he flew up the stairs leaving a young girl and a former captain laughing at his misfortune.

* * *

Yoruichi slipped through the darkened halls of Hogwarts with no particular destination in mind. It was well past curfew and normally she would have joined Toshiro and the others in sleep, but she felt restless this night, and so she wondered the castle going where her paws led her. Casting her golden eyes upwards she looked at the portraits full of sleeping images and still marveled at the wizards that had made them so life like that they need sleep to.

Lowering her eyes she began to move on, her thoughts looking forward to when they got back to the shop and she could finally get out of her cat form. It wasn't that she hated it or was uncomfortable in it, but this form was just so limiting. She was pulled from her musings when something familiar reached her senses. She let out a sigh, "Not another one." Resisting the urge to flash step towards the anomaly, just in case one of the portraits wasn't actually asleep, she ran through the halls as fast as her body would take her, unfortunately it seemed to be moving away even faster.

She smiled as she felt fresh air and turned into an open classroom and darted towards a cracked window. Leaping out she landed on a lower balcony of the neighboring building before leaping off again. She bounced her way down between the two walls before she landed on the grass beneath. No sooner had her paws touched earth then she was gone again, tracking the source of the reiatsu. She rushed through an archway and across the grass towards the outer wall, leaping into a nearby tree she then launched onto the battlement above.

Yoruichi looked towards the direction that the feeling had disappeared to and frowned, she couldn't see anything but the Forbidden Forest looming ominously in the distance. Part of her wanted to continue the hunt, but she knew better then to chase it as she was, especially with no idea where it went. Giving the forest one last look she turned and jumped down. As she strolled back towards the castle she wondered if any of the ghost had seen anything. Only one way to find out, she reached out with her senses and pinpointed the nearest ghost and started towards him, she would brief Toshiro in the morning.

* * *

The Great Hall was alive and filled with chatter the next morning. Exams were over, the Quidditch Cup would be decided the next day, but most interesting was the news that Gryffindor star seeker, Harry Potter, was unconscious in the Hospital Wing and Professor Quirrell was nowhere to be found. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, both looking the worse for wear, were surrounded by their fellow lions as Ron recounted their adventure from the night before. From there, the story was passed from one student to the next till it reached every table and person in the hall.

Hermione had a look of pure disbelief on her face, "I can't believe it."

"It's just a rumor Hermione."

"He seemed so nice."

"We don't _know_ what happened. Don't jump to conclusions."

She turned to her white haired companion, "Don't you think that the fact that the professors aren't saying anything means the rumors aren't wholly inaccurate?"

He let out a breath, "Yeah, Hermione, I do." He picked his fork up and began to poke at his eggs, "I thought there was something off with Quirrell, but I didn't think him capable of this." Not the first time he'd been wrong on such things he thought sourly.

The witch shook her head, "I don't think anyone did. Even the professors were fooled."

"Yeah." They fell silent as they returned to the business of eating. Yoruichi's report of something else, with the same reiatsu as the soul fragment that had been on the crown, had left the castle last night was troubling. He wondered if the two events were linked. That, however, was not his mission and he doubted he could poke around without raising a red flag. This was just one more mystery he doubted he would ever know the answer to.

* * *

He turned his head to follow the flight of the chaser as he flew by him towards the Ravenclaw goals. He could feel Grant cringe when he saw Mike Hill bite on the fake and leave the left goal undefended, he himself shook his head in disgust as the quaffle sailed wide left on its own. Jason leaned back, his face barley visible in the pre-dawn light now that the lighting charms had been removed, "Is it wrong I wanted to see him score?"

Grant turned to glare at him, "Yes, Jason, it is wrong to root against _your_ team."

Toshiro stood and stretched his tired body as a yawn escaped his mouth, when that was done he leaned on the railing as he watched Sara fly by on her way to a score, "He does have a point. This is hardly entertaining." He turned back around and his eyes fell on Roger's unmoving form, the outer layer of his quidditch uniform wadded up beneath his head as an impromptu pillow. "How much longer until we can sub back in?"

Jason waved his hand dismissively, "Probably another hour, two at most. Wood won't put up with his backups much longer then that, then Sam can put us in." Hitsugaya could see why. It seemed as if he had simple chosen his reserve players to fill out the roster, not actually play. Of course, they at least had a full reserve team, he was wondering why Sam only wanted four. He shrugged his shoulders, she was the captain and it wasn't his place to question her, not that she would answer anyway. Still, her four backups had more talent then the entire Gryffindor reserve team combined.

He raked his eyes across the half empty bleachers, most of the spectators had returned to the castle last night, leaving only a few dedicated fans and supporters behind to fall asleep in the stands. The last hour had seen a few early risers filter their way back into the seats to in the hopes of catching the end of the game. So it wasn't that hard to spot the first year girl making her way towards them. He pushed off the railing, a small smile stretched across his face, "Hermione."

Though bleary eyed, the witch offered her own smile, "Good morning Toshiro." Her eyes moved past him to the field, "Any thing interesting happen while I was gone?"

The chaser just shrugged, "The bludgers landed a few good hits, but nothing to serious. Though, one of their chasers was still unconscious last I heard."

Hermione just nodded, by now use to his rather unique view on what constituted a serious injury and what didn't. "Right. We're still winning I take it."

"Of course. You would have to try very hard to blow that kind of lead." He sent her a puzzled look, "What was the lead when you left anyway?"

Her tired mind wasn't as sharp as usual, "What was it? Two? Three thousand?"

Before she could think more on it the announcer's excited cry interrupted her, "_She's got it! She's got the snitch! Jill Silverstone has caught the snitch! Game over!_" Hitsugaya wasn't surprised he hadn't bother to give them the score, given which house he belonged to he was no doubt just glad it was over. The game was a blowout, with a victory not measured in the hundreds, but the thousands.

He was rudely pulled from his thoughts by Roger, who had woken up and was now dragging him down to the pitch shouting in joy. The few other Ravenclaw supports had moved to join them on the field as well. But as his teammates celebrated around him he reflected that the nearly empty stadium hardly seemed fitting for all their excitement. But he couldn't help but smile as he stood there and watched the others, even Hermione, jumping up and down shouting the lungs off, their euphoria was infectious. Now if they could just wrap it up, he had a bed waiting for him in the tower.

* * *

If your wondering how Harry fared without Hermione, Neville knows plants and stepped up against the devil's snare, and he just got lucky with the potions. Any feedback would be appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

AN:I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter

* * *

The black cat darted across the open field, zigzagging to avoid the hail of red spheres that flew fast and furious towards her. Suddenly she turned her body towards her assailant and charged towards him, weaving her way past his relentless assault. Finally she was close enough and her hind legs propelled her into the air and towards the stationary figure. As her head reached level with the wand she saw a red orb forming at its tip, reacting on instinct she sucked in her stomach and spread her rear legs a little more as the spell was released. The short hair stood on end as the stunner came within millimeters of contact as it passed harmlessly beneath her and through her legs.

A feline smile adorned her face as she passed his last defense and her front paws reached his right shoulder. He twisted violently, trying to throw her off as her hind legs caught up. Quickly she leapt off him and onto a low hung branch of the tree behind him. The moment her paws touched bark she turned around and her warm golden eyes locked with cold teal.

A playful laugh erupted from the cat as she looked down at the student, "Is that the best you can do Toshiro? I only counted four close calls!" She flicked her tail behind her, "Hardy impressive for two hours of training."

The young captain was breathing hard but still managed a smile as he responded, "Four? Really?" A small smirk graced his lips, "That's more then I would have expected against one of your skills Yoruichi."

The noble shook her head as she let out an amused snort, "I admit, you caught be me by surprise with the speed of your casting. It's faster then last time, and far quicker then any kido I've ever faced." She watched him lower himself to the ground and try to get his breathing back under control. She leapt down from the branch and walked towards him, "In fact, the only thing I can compare it to is an Arrancar's bala."

Hitsugaya let out a derisive snort, not liking being compared to a hollow in any way, but said nothing in response. After evening out his breath he looked back to the black cat, "It's easy to cast, but I don't know what its stopping power is compared to even a low level hado or bakudo."

The former captain smiled mischievously, "Do you plan to test it on Kisuke when we get back?"

Soft laughter burst from his mouth at the thought before he shook his head, "Unfortunately, I can't. Underage wizards are forbidden from performing magic unless in life-threatening danger."

She rolled her eyes, "And who's going to tell them?"

He glared at her and anger crept into his voice, "No one has to. Apparently every child is given 'The Trace' at some point." He cast his eyes back to the castle, "Probably done here to the first years shortly after they arrive." He was far from happy at the thought of a spell being cast on him without his knowledge or consent, not to mention the fact that it could be done without him detecting it.

She gave him a curious look, "I thought you were of age. Wasn't that why you told your brother you couldn't return with him?"

The white haired youth nodded his head, "In Japan they count the days since my birth, so by tradition and law I am an adult there. Here the Ministry uses the paperwork Kisuke forged when I started school. And since I am supposed to be just a twelve year old, I doubt they would be willing to change their view of me just so I can practice magic during the holidays." He laid back onto the grass, "It doesn't matter, I'll have plenty of time to practice the spells here until I 'turn' seventeen. After that, they won't have a say."

Yoruichi let out a dramatic sigh, "I suppose we'll just have to be patient then." The first year just waved a hand in acknowledgment as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes before deciding that if he was going to take a nap she may as well join him. Soon she was curled up at his side and in a slumber all her own.

* * *

Toshiro propped his left arm on the table and rested his head on his hand while casting a bored glance around the Great Hall. Across from him his opponent scanned the board, desperately seeking a move that could turn the tide of the match. His teal eyes landed on the ginger haired boy and he let out an annoyed breath, "Any time Weasley."

Said boy raised his head to glare across the table at the captain, "I'm thinkin."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "If you say so." Blue eyes glared harder at him while he inwardly smiled. An angry enemy was a stupid enemy, that was true whether on the battlefield or playing chess.

Finally Ron turned his eyes back to board, "Queen to E8."

Toshiro cast a quick look at the board, "Queen to G5." The white queen obediently moved one tile to the side. "Check."

The Gryffindor looked at the board before smiling smugly at the boy across from him, "Pawn to G5." The black pawn moved and took the queen.

The Ravenclaw first year didn't even bother to look at the board, "Bishop to G5." As the piece made its way across the board he turned his head to look Ron Weasley right in the eyes, "Checkmate." He couldn't help but smile at the look of disbelief that appeared on that freckled face. Of course he wasn't the only one wearing it, on either side of him Potter and Longbottom wore it as well, as did a few other Gryffindors who had gathered to watch the match. One of the spectators behind him, either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, slapped his shoulder and the rest began shouting out their congratulations. Toshiro stood up from his seat and looked across the table, "Good game Weasley…But I expected better after the Headmaster rewarded your, _skills_ with so many points at the feast."

The losing player glared at him in shame and anger. Hitsugaya paid it no mind as he turned and made his way through the crowd and joined Hermione before heading for the door. Once they were out of the hall the young witch spoke up, "Good game Toshiro, but did you have to embarrass him?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't personal. But I can't just call out the Headmaster for playing favorites can I?"

She shook her head, "I don't agree with what he did either, but Ronald is hardly responsible. He didn't give himself or the others all those points."

He cast a glance at his companion, "But he did need a lesson in humility, Hermione. Listening to him brag was starting to drive everyone crazy."

She let out a sigh before a small smile appeared, "I suppose your right." The two continued on in silence, though Hermione seemed tense with a distracted air around her. Nothing was said until they walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. The young witch took a deep breath of the fresh air, "Toshiro?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

She hesitated for only a moment, "Are you sure you doing the right thing by staying here?"

A sigh escaped the captain's mouth, they had been over this before, Hermione just couldn't come to grips with him choosing to stay away from his family and home. Of course she never really argued for him to go, no doubt because she was afraid he may listen, but she couldn't leave it alone either. "We've been over this before and my answer is the same as it was the last ten times you asked. If I didn't know better I would think you want me gone.", he finished with a half smile.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"But don't you want to spend time with your brother? He may not have many years left."

The young captain took a moment before answering, "Shigeru is perfectly healthy and it'll be decades before he dies a natural death." Hermione looked at him funny due to his word choice but he paid it no mind, "Besides, politics and administration demand most of his time so I would spend little more time with him in person then what can be conveyed through letters." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Enough about my family. Tell me, what are your plans for the summer?"

She gave him one last look before wisely letting the subject go, "My parents haven't told me of anything yet. A boring summer wouldn't be to bad though. Maybe I can connive them to take me back to the alley for some new books."

The white haired first year raised an eyebrow, "You plan to spend your whole summer reading?" The bushy haired girl shrugged her shoulders, her eyes to the ground. "Don't you want to spend time with your friends?"

She raised her head, a false smile on her face, "I don't really have any close friends. For the best I suppose. I don't feel like I did before Professor McGonagall's visit." She looked back to the castle, a distant look on her face, "Everything's so different now."

Hitsugaya nodded his head solemnly, he to knew the feeling she was talking about. He could still remember those early days at the academy when he first learned how to tame the wild reiatsu in his body until he no longer needed to fear killing those near him in his sleep. Still, even that paled in comparison to when he first called Hyorinmaru and united their souls. This magic was a distant third on his list, but for the human girl it must be something truly awe inspiring.

He took a good look at the witch and his keen eyes saw past her façade, she was not as eager for the summer break as she was trying to appear, instead he saw reluctant acceptance. For some reason the image of her sitting alone in the dark, shunned by her fellows, eyes red from crying just as they had been that night in October, entered his mind, and that did not sit well with the young captain. He was a more then a little surprised to find himself caring about this human girl, when had that happened. Before he even knew what he was doing his mouth was already moving, "You're right. But that doesn't mean you have to completely shut yourself away from the world. Besides, Bexhill isn't exactly far from Hastings."

As he was trying to figure out why the hell he said that the witch looked at him, a true smile and faint blush appeared on her face as she heard what he didn't say, "It's not, is it? You know, I've never really been to Bexhill, expect driving through it of course."

The chaser huffed, "Don't get your hopes up Hermione. It's not small enough to be rural, but not large enough to be a real city."

She just smiled, "I'm sure it has its good points." He shrugged his shoulders and resumed walking across the grass, no particular destination in mind, and with that the two fell into idle discussion of their respective towns.

* * *

Toshiro scowled as his eyes swept over the unruly mob of humanity that was Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He knew the annoying shopkeeper was here somewhere, but the former third seat of the stealth force was keeping a tight lid on his reiatsu preventing the captain from detecting him. So he was reduced to a visual scan, which did little good as he was nowhere near tall enough to look over the crowed to find the striped hat wearing man. Beside him Hermione was likewise looking for her ride, her parents. Yoruichi was simply sitting on his trunk looking at him smugly, no doubt she knew exactly where her old friend was and was enjoying watching him flounder.

Just as he was about to give up and ask the cat where Kisuke was a woman pushed through the crowd, she scanned what she could see before her eyes landed on his fellow Ravenclaw, a wide smile on her face as she moved towards them, "Hermione!"

Said girl whipped her head around at the sound of her name, a matching smile on her young face, "Mum!" She moved to meet her mother and soon the two were hugging and chatting animatedly. Hitsugaya turned his head away and tried not to eavesdrop on the two women's conversation. "Toshiro." He turned back a few moments later at the sound of his name and came face to face with his bushy haired companion, "My mum's here now." He nodded as he watched her struggle for the right words, looking over her shoulder he saw her mother giving a small smile as she watched the pair say farewell for the year. He returned his attention to the girl as she started to speak, "So this is it. It's really over now."

He smiled at her, "For a couple of months Hermione. Then we start all over again."

She smiled and moved towards him and he was caught off guard when she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hesitated only a moment before he carefully raised his own arms and wrapped them around the young witch. "Aw, aren't you two just the cutest." Quickly the two broke apart, cheeks rosy red in embarrassment as the captain turned to glare at the black cat watching them with amusement in her golden eyes.

"Yoruichi."

Hermione hurried and grabbed her trunk and turned towards the white haired youth, "Well, we should be going now. So, take care Toshiro. And don't forget to write!"

He nodded his head, "You to Hermione." With a final wave he watched the two head off into the thinning crowd and disappear.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, shall we go?"

Hitsugaya spun around glared up at the blond man, "Where the hell have you been?"

Kisuke used his best innocent voice, "Me? I was looking for you of course."

"Really? Then your senses must be failing you if you couldn't find Yoruichi's energy."

The shopkeeper just grinned stupidly at him and pulled out his fan. Flipping it open he raised it up to hide his face, "Well, I didn't want to interrupt you and your little, _friend_. You must be quite close to let her hug you like that."

Hitsugaya leveled him with a another glare, before letting out huff, "Whatever. Lets just go." With that he grabbed his trunk and headed for the arch.

Kisuke let out a dramatic sigh, "Kids these days eh Yoruichi." The captain of the tenth division had to stop himself from turning around and yelling at the scientist.

The cat looked up at her old subordinate before answering, her tone light and a little suggestive, "You should see him at school Kisuke. Him and Hermione are nigh inseparable." Toshiro just grit his teeth as he walked out into the muggle world with the two old souls behind him continuing, he had forgotten just how annoying the pair could be when they got together. He let the shopkeeper take the lead and followed him out, all the while trying to ignore the two as they continued to push his buttons for their own amusement. As he loaded his trunk into the van he had the feeling this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

And there you have it, year one is over. I want to think you all for reading. When I started this I no idea what to expect and the response has been beyond my expectations. This was a lot harder then I thought it would be when I started and now I know why most writers stay away from first year or give up, just so hard to come up with enough original material to make a good story and stay true to the source. I started this because I like crossovers but was tired of reading the same thing over and over. I wanted to do a story where the crossover actually had an impact instead of just tagging along with the original story line. I'm not sure I succeeded in this story, but I think it laid the foundation for possible future stories.

A few things I wanted to clear up.

I am in fact a native English speaker, but I never much cared for the rules of grammar until I started this story. I like to think I have improved as time has gone on and I plan to go back and clean up the homonyms at some point, not sure when though.

Yoruichi's collar does not do anything other thing change it's size to fit her neck. It uses the placebo effect to get the two open to the idea, and over the next couple years they formed the bond on their own, though there may have been a little subconscious magic on Toshiro's part.

One reviewer pointed out that Peeves was not in this story, and there is a very good reason for this. I have not actually read the books and had only seen the first four movies when I started this story. I knew about him from research I did for this story, but I wasn't comfortable enough with his character to do him justice. If you're looking for an in universe answer, the Bloody Baron kept him in check because he didn't want the other sprits to be held responsible.

A few people have asked when this takes place within the bleach timeline. The answer is about a year or two after the end of the Winter War.

Some have mentioned the lack of Soul Reaper action, and I know that would have livened things up. But magic is not reiatsu and most wizards have average human levels of spirit power since most don't seem able to see normal ghost loitering around town or in their homes like Ichigo and his friends. The ghost of Hogwarts and the like are special, tangible enough that even a squib like Filch can see them so I think that most humans would be able to as well. And since the entire population of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is most certainly less then ten thousand there just isn't enough spirit energy to attract hollows.

Another thing several reviewers asked about was his ageing. His gigai was custom built for this mission to fit him like a glove, so what Kisuke meant was that any ageing would be as negligible as Hitsugaya's own. Which over eight years would be next to nothing for the captain class soul reaper. His plan was to wing it when it came up, but the side effect of time travel theory has dealt with it for now. I know how to age him if I want, but I think I'll wait until at least after second, maybe even third year before I consider it.

So now that the story's over leave a review and tell me what you thought. Any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
